


Fractured Alliances: The Revision

by xStarSaber



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Mech Preg, Minor Character Death, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStarSaber/pseuds/xStarSaber
Summary: Sometimes we have to make decisions in life. For Fracture is it to take the path chosen for her or for her to choose her own path.





	1. Chapter 1

************** **PLEASE READ THIS FIRST** *****************

This story was originally written sometime after Transformers Cybertron/Galaxy Force finished airing, Animated had just started. Concepts are based off  Cybertron, Beast Wars,  All Hail Megatron and  G1, this takes place in the G1 continuity. Fracture is based off the TF Movie toy of the same name and Hot Shot is Cybertron Hot Shot. This fic was written based on a toy that was released for the movie line that was a repaint of Mirage, but was a femme Decepticon. I decided to make a fic based on the femme as Mirage's sparkling, but had to make a story of why she was a Decepticon.  The fic is meant to be slightly crack, slightly political and slightly warm and fuzzy, fix-it for the ending of season 3.  Please keep in mind MTMTE comics did not exist at this time, this is G1 Megatron, Rodimus and Magnus.

Warning: There is unintentional child abuse. I don't believe a military base is the best place for sparklings and family or not, not everyone knows how to deal with infants and these bots have been at war way too long. (No sparklings are actually harmed)

This a re-write of an old story on my LJ and then FFN.net account. I don't advise reading that version, I plan to change terms and delete and completely edit some chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

***The Touch played through the skies all over the galaxy***

 

Optimus stood a few feet away from Rodimus, releasing all the power and knowledge of the matrix. His goal was to eradicate the hate plague that had been unleashed in attempts to kill the Transformers off, but in the end infected everyone. Optimus thought the power in the matrix could cure the hate plague, he was right. The hate plague was gone, there would be no more war that day. But, releasing the full power of the matrix had some unexpected consequences as well.

The power of Primus was also in the power of the Matrix, the power of Primus had the power to undo all of Unicron's evil. Every Decepticon that had been changed by Unicron's power were reverted back to their original forms whether built or sparked each Transformer had a spark and that spark was in essence, a piece of Primus himself. So naturally the power of the matrix would not only counteract Unicron's essence, but return them to Primus's.

 All the bots that had died the day Unicron had come to Cybertron, and in Megatron's attack on Autobot City were brought back to life. Some were still barely functioning although their sparks were back online. Optimus sent as many as he could to track down all the Quints they could find and told them to name their price. Money was the way to the heart of a Quint after all. Much to everyone's surprise they helped repair every last bot before making off with their reward. They didn't even fire on the Autobots, who were now valued customers of their services.

-00000000-

The empty matrix was returned to Hot Rod thus he kept his name of Rodimus Prime and was still Supreme Commander in rank. He would be commander of operations on Cybertron, while Optimus remained commander of operations on Earth, living with his old crewmates in Autobot city. Rodimus took back a group of bots with him back to  Cybertron. To help rebuild and protect the planet, Shockwave was still out there... somewhere. Among those to go back to Cybertron were his bondmate Ultra Magnus; Springer and his bonded Arcee; Kup, Blurr, and the Dinobots. He also brought First Aid as his CMO as well as his gestalt team.

-00000000-

Rodimus and Kup were currently going over security procedures with the dinobots, for the fourth time in the last cycle. They were getting ready to leave for a party at Autobot City on Earth. Mirage had finally given birth to he and Hound's sparkling, a femme. Everyone was going through the spacebridge to Earth, the Dinobots would stay on Cybertron with Skyfire, a neutral, as a security measure.

-00000000-

There was only one way to describe how Hound looked, he was glowing. Pure elation in his spark as he stared down at his newborn creation. The little femme had the same build as his mate, sleek, slender and beautiful. Hound knew she was to be the most beautiful femme in all the universe.

Her face was a rosy pink and her optics were silver, the trait of a noble; Before the war most nobles had gold or silver optics, a trait that was now extremely rare. He looked over to Mirage who was recharging on the medical berth, and back at the recharging sparkling in his arms. Even though the endless war continued on, Hound had never been happier in all his life, he believed as long as he had his bondmate and sparkling the future was promising.

He could hear the music from the rec room, the crew of Autobot City celebrating the birth of a new Autobot. Fracture began to stir, Hound knew it was time to make their entrance, he left Mirage recharging and walked towards his allies.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

The music was getting louder as he walked through the dimly lit halls. The grin on his face expanded audio receptor to audio receptor. Hound finally reached the doors to the rec room. He looked down and Fracture's optics were now blinking and looking up towards him. "It's time to meet everyone, ready?" he asked as he walked through the doors. 

Someone shouted "It's Hound" Loud cheers echoed through the room as Hound walked in. 

Jazz grinned and tapped Hound on the shoulder while he congratulated him on the beautiful little femme, Prowl by his side nodded with something that might have been a smile. 

Sideswipe lifted his energon cube in the air and staggered forward, grabbing onto the table for leverage, spilling some of his energon on his brother, Sunstreaker in the process. Bluestreak, who was Prowl and Jazz's creation, also got splashed. Sunny got up and pushed Sideswipe, causing him to lose all balance and fall on the ground while a few mini bots scattered out of the way. The commotion caused little Fracture to burst out a loud cry from her vocalizer. Hound quickly tried to soothe the sparkling. 

"Good going you twits" Ironhide scoffed while beside him Ratchet just scowled at them. 

Hound spoke softly to calm the little femme down, he held her closer to his spark. A nano-click after her optics dimmed down and Mirage stumbled through the doors of the rec room gripping on the wall. "Raj, what are you doing up? You are still too low on energy" Hound looked worriedly at his mate, as he noticed Mirage was breathing a little heavy. "I ...felt Fracture's distress" he said as he looked over to Hound's arms and reached for the sparkling. "It's just the new bond, the emotions are strong. Come on, let's go find a seat" Hound nudged Mirage's arm. Mirage wrapped his arms around the sparkling while Hound walked them over to a place to sit. One by one each mech came to greet the new sparkling.

Blaster was in charge of the music and Tracks was keeping Blaster company, he had pulled up a seat next to him by the turn tables. Watching everybody full of life again, and enjoying themselves, this was great. If only it could always be this carefree. After some time the doors to the rec room slid open and in walked the two high commanding officers of Cybertron, followed by the rest of their team.

Magnus walked over to Mirage giving him and Hound a congratulations and looked over the femme recharging in Mirage's arms. Only when Magnus walked away did the rest of his crew crowd over to glimpse the newly sparked Autobot. Magnus strolled over to Ironhide "where is Optimus?" He asked. Ironhide gave hime a sideways look and replied "Where do you think?" He went back to his energon as Magnus nodded in understanding and walked out of the rec room.

Rodimus who was still standing behind Mirage watched his mate leave. He briefly wondered where Magnus was off to, but it didn't take him long to see who was missing from the party. Deciding not to follow he returned to watching the small sparkling.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus sat at his desk going over data pads when a gentle rapping at his door broke him out of his line of concentration. He gave an "Enter" and the doors swished open revealing Ultra Magnus.  
Ultra Magnus entered the office, the doors closing behind him drowning out the faint sound of music that could still be heard echoing through the halls.

"Tired of the party already?" Optimus asked. 

"I could say the same to you, did you even go at all?" Magnus replied. 

Optimus put down the data pad and put his servos under his chin and chuckled lightly. "I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun, I didn't think they could really cut back and enjoy themselves in front of their commander." 

Ultra Magnus smirked "I guess you are right, it has been a while since we had something to celebrate. A sparkling here will be a symbol of hope for the future." Magnus picked up one of the data pads and glanced through it. "The sparkling looks healthy, these readings indicate she is functioning normally. I am glad to see that. Are these the official files for the EDC?" he asked. 

"Yes, I was asked to provide information for their records as soon as she was sparked." Optimus was looking up at Magnus now, who was staring off towards the door. Optimus knew his old friend too well, something was on his processor. "Magnus, is there something you want to talk to me about? Is everything alright on Cybertron?"

Ultra Magnus looked back at Optimus, his optics dimming; he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms, then quickly looking to the side again. "There is nothing wrong with Cybertron, everything is peaceful and we haven't had any problems regarding Shockwave." He took a deep vent and looked into the other's optics before continuing "it's just… it's Rodimus."

-00000000000000000-

After a groon Mirage and Hound had taken Fracture and retired to their quarters. Rodimus was casually standing alone beside the low grade energon dispenser, spoiler leaning against the wall. He was free to refill his cube every time he emptied it since it was the high grade dispenser was being used a frequent rate at the moment. Rodimus knew something was wrong, he had been overly low on energy and been refueling at a frequent rate. As much as he tried to remain unconcerned, his systems were overstressed from the amount of work lately. It had only been a stellar cycle since he and his crew took command of Cybertron, leaving Earth to Optimus and his team.

Springer was sitting with Arcee, over-energized twins, and a now unconscious Bluestreak. Sideswipe was going on about how he did all these amazing fetes that were (obviously) impossible. Springer was goating him on, adding plot to Sideswipes story to his bemusement. Out of the corner of his optic he saw Rodimus, staring blankly into space, deep in thought. Rodimus deep in thought was a scary scenario to Springer. He was his best friend after all. With a pat to Arcree's servo Springer quickly excused himself from the table. 

Sideswipe tried to protest, swaying into his brother who was falling into recharge, slurring "wai… wait, wheeere ya goiin?" then turned his attention to Arcee; continuing on with his 'heroic' stories. She unlike Springer was not going to pretend to be convinced causing Sideswipe to exaggerate even more as he tried to make it sound convincing.

Springer looked around the room, Jazz and Tracks were on the dance floor. Prowl was sitting besides Blaster twitching his doorwings to the music. Kup and Ironhide were sitting at a table playing cards and smoking cigars, an empty energon cube on each side of them. Ratchet resting his head against Ironhide shoulder, his optics dimly lit. Springer made his way over to their table, Ironhide grinned up at him "Hey there kid, come to hang out with us old mechs for a while?". 

"Sure, why not?" he responded as he took a seat next to Kup. 

Springer leaned across the table and lifted an optic ridge at the medic "Ratch, I need you to scan Rodimus" he whispered in as low a voice as he could muster while still being heard over the music. 

Ratchet fully lit his optics and leaned over the table towards Springer "do you suspect he is malfunctioning?" 

Springer nodded "Yeah, I do" he gave a quick glance in Rodimus's direction. "He hasn't been his usual exuberant self lately if you haven't noticed". 

Ironhide glanced at Kup, who's smile faltered at the remark, his cigar drooping, but continued with the card game.

Ratchet tried to be as reserved as he could be about the scan, hoping that no one would take notice. After he finished scanning his optics widen "by primus!" he nearly shouted over the music.

-00000000000-

Mirage was glad to be back in his quarters, it had been an extremely tiring day. He thought Ratchet would make him stay in the med bay longer, but apparently it was alright for him to join Hound in their quarters with their new sparkling. As soon as they entered their quarters Hound helped Mirage into the berth and then placed the recharging femme into her specially made crib. Something Perceptor had made with Wheeljack's help. Hound was extremely grateful for it, as was Mirage. After watching his sparkling stir in her crib for a bit, Hound joined Mirage on the berth.

Mirage was laying on his back optics dark, Hound was on his side facing Mirage. Hound leaned over and began to softly kiss Mirage. Mirage lightly shoved Hound's face away. "Uhnn, Hound not right now" Mirage's face contorted. 

Hound positioned himself and was now hovered over Mirage, looking down at him "I'm sorry 'Raj, but I love you so much. You have made me the happiest and luckiest mech ever" he kissed him again. 

Mirage took Hound's servo and their fingers intertwined "I love you too Hound". He allowed Hound to kiss him on his smooth metallic lips before falling into recharge, Hound smiled as he laid back and fell into recharge himself.

-00000000000-

"I see" Optimus replied as he got up from his desk and put his hand on his brother's back guiding him towards the door "let us go get a drink". 

Ultra Magnus gave a small smile "Thanks, I could use a drink, hopefully the twins didn't finish all the high grade". 

Optimus laughed at this as they walked towards the rec room. "You know, about a meta-cycle ago Sideswipe got himself towed after crashing into a human telephone pole because he had consumed too much high grade". He turned to Ultra Magnus "try explaining why he was driving while intoxicated to human officials".

Magnus shuttered his optics and placed the palm of his hand over his face. He lifted his hand back up and looked at Optimus while chuckling and shook his head "I don't envy you at all". They continued walking. "The human officials can be ......vicious, Rodimus had a difficult time dealing with them" the sub-commander slumped his shoulders as he spoke. Optimus rubbed his hand on Magnus's back "well he did have you to support him, I'm sure it made things easier for him".

The corners of Magnus's lips curved up slightly at Optimus as they turned the corner that led to the rec room.

-00000000000000-

Before he knew what was happening, someone grabbed his arm and he was being dragged towards the door. He only managed to vocalize "uhh Ratchet?" through his surprise. Once outside the door Ratchet turned and faced Rodimus, giving him a glare that would scare Unicron himself. Unfazed by the look, Rodimus shook his arm out of Ratchet's grip "why in the pit did you drag me out here for?" Rodimus was now matching the medic's scowl. 

The two mechs just stared at each other before Ratchet finally spoke. "So how are you?" he said in all too pleasant tone. 

"You dragged me out here just to ask me that?" Rodimus raised his voice, servos clenching.

The CMO did not falter, his gaze remaining still and he asked with a bit more venom in his tone now "anything you want to tell me? Anything about what you have been feeling?" drawing out the last word with a bit more edge to it.

The commander's face was no longer showing signs of hostility, instead his expression looked almost ashamed. He looked down at the ground "you scanned me, didn't you?" he asked. He would have gone to First Aid on Cybertron, but the Protectobots have been on Junk for the last deca-cycle collecting supplies and spare parts with the help of the Junkions.

Apparently Earth's CMO had found him out and he looked angry. Ratchet vented air out of his vocalizer "Rodimus how many times do you need to be reminded of your position? If you knew something was wrong with your systems, you should have had them checked right away. Please be more responsible, you are Cybertron's commander. Your team is worried about you". The medic placed a servo on Rodimus's shoulder and looked him in the optics. Ratchet's seemingly angry expression disappeared "oh and congratulations you're carrying a sparkling."

A loud clank had both bots turning in time to see the form of Ultra Magnus fall backwards, caught by Optimus's arms before he could hit the ground.

-0000000000000-

"Soundwave, I haven't been able to contact Shockwave for meta-cycles. Have Rumble and Frenzy go with Astrotrain and find out why I can't contact him!" Megatron barked as he paced back and forth through the command center of the Victory. "And send Ravage to find out why Rodimus brought so many of his crew through the space bridge as Buzzsaw reported."

"As you command, Megatron".


	4. Chapter 4

Optimus set Ultra Magnus down on the floor, leaning him against the wall.

"You alright there big guy?" Ratchet asked, giving him a quick scan.

Rodimus dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. "I'm sorry"

Magnus shook his head. "No no, no, Rodimus look at me" he cupped his mate's chin in his large white hand, bringing the other's face up until their optics met. "I've never been happier" he said before embracing the flamed mech. They shared a kiss before Rodimus stood and helped Magnus to his feet.

The four of them walked into the rec room together, Ratchet walked back over to Ironhide, Kup and the others who were still playing cards, energon chips on the table.

Optimus walked over to Blaster and whispered something into his audios. Blaster turned the music down and handed Optimus the microphone. Optimus made a sound of clearing his vocalizer. "Attention Autobots, I have an announcement to make".

"I didn't do it!" Sideswipe protested, barely lifting his head with his chin resting on the table top.

"Yeah, right" Gears quipped.

"Quiet guys, let him speak" Jazz interrupted them.

"Thank you, Jazz" Optimus nodded at Jazz. "We are here to celebrate the creation day of a new Autobot. A spark of hope amidst the turmoil, destruction and devastation the Great Wars have brought our race." Some quiet cheers and someone whistling before Optimus put his hand up to silence the room. "When a spark is extinguished the universe weeps, but when a spark comes online there is great joy[1]. We have felt that great joy here today with the addition of Fracture." He looked over to Rodimus and Magnus. "It is now my pleasure to announce, that there will be even more hope for the future. Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus are expecting a sparkling of their own" He modded over at the pair, who were know standing at the edge of the room, Magnus with his arm around Rodimus's waist.

The room burst into cheers.

"Way to go Maggie!" Springer shouted from his seat, causing Ultra Magnus's face plate to heat up.

"Til all are one!" Optimus put the mic down and the music resumed.

 

-00000000000000-

 

"Ravage has returned Megatron" Soundwave announced as he opened his chest compartment for the cassetticon.

"Report" Megatron commanded."What did he find?"

"Ravage reports a sparkling at Autobot City" Soundwave replied.

"An Autobot sparkling? hmmm" he thought aloud as a malicious smile formed on his face.

 

-00000000000000-

 

On Cybertron, Rumble and Frenzy were walking around cautiously through Shockwave's base of operations."Look scorch marks on the wall, there was definitely a fight here".

"Do you think it was the Autobots?"

"Wait, what's that?"

"Shhh, get back"

Both of them stood with their backs pressed against the wall, staying as flat as they could.

"Someone's here" Rumble whispered.

Voices could be heard coming from a different room. They quietly made their way towards the voices. As they go closer, an unmistakably familiar shrill voice could be clearly heard echoing through the base.

:Starscream?: Frenzy questioned through his comm to his twin.

:Someone else is with him:

They listened without making a sound.

"Come on Sixshot. let us go get more supplies. Megatron will never know what hit him. I will put him offline for good this time".

"It better work this time Starscream"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Do I have any reason not to?"

"To the pit with you, just follow me".

The twins remained silent until they heard the doors swish shut. "Sixshot is working with Starscream? Come on, we better get back to Astrotrain!". They quickly made their exit from the base and returned to the place where Astrotrain remained hidden.

 

-000000000-

Two deca-cycles later.....

Mirage and Hound were both out on missions at the same time. Inferno had volunteered himself and Red alert to watch the sparkling while both creators were away from the base for the day. Nobody voiced any objection to this, if there was one place in Autobot City that was safe, inside the security room with Red Alert was it.

Inferno and Red Alert both sat in separate seats next to each other facing the security monitors. Inferno currently had Fracture in his lap and was waving a plush Steeljaw in front of her. Perceptor had actually been the one to make the stuffed toy, he used a special ripstop material that couldn't be easily destroyed or torn apart by the young Cybertronian.

The femme clicked happily, her little arms reaching out for the plush lion.

"Will you listen to that Red? She'll be talking in no time!"

"mmhmmm" Red Alert responded, his optics not wavering from the monitors.

"You know, Red"

"No"

"But don't you"

"No"

"I didn't even"

"No"

Inferno vented air in a sigh, and looked back down at the sparkling who was now strangling the stuffed Steeljaw in an embrace, her optics dimming.

When Fracture was fully in recharge, he placed her in the crib next to his chair and scooted his seat closer to Red Alert. He put his arm around him and began kissing him on the horn on his helm, causing both horns to spark.

Red Alert shuddered at the sensation.

Inferno chuckled, he looked over to check quickly on the small femme in recharge, before resting his head on the security officer's shoulder.

"Just think about it Red, please?" he asked softly.

"Maybe" was all he got in response.

 

A/N: [1] From Beast Wars episode "The Spark"

Sorry, this chapter is really short. I will be posting the next chapter shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hound and Mirage were currently driving slowly through the woods, there was a large clearing with a meadow at the edge of the forest where they used to go before Fracture was born. Fracture was now two meta-cycles in age. Hound and Mirage decided is was time to take her outside of Autobot City for the first time and bring her to their favorite spot. It was pretty secluded, so they assumed it would be safe enough from Decepticons.

Fracture was sitting in the front seat of her sire's alt mode as they drove through the forest of trees, gripping tightly onto his steering wheel, her optics wide with wonder. Everything was new and exciting, she was clicking and chirping loudly as they continued on.

Hound was acting as a tour guide, explaining to Fracture about the trees and the local fauna.

"Hound, I don't think she's listening" Mirage chuckled. "She's too excited. She certainly takes after you, look how excited she is about trees".

"Mmm, but she gets her engine stopping good looks from you" Hound mused.

Before he could respond they reached the clearing.

"Been a while since we last came here" Mirage said before transforming into his robot mode.

He walked over to his mate and plucked the little sparkling out of the drivers seat allowing Hound to transform. Hound leaned over Mirage and gave him a kiss. "We have a lot of good memories here, let's make more as a family" He took the sparkling out of Mirage's arms and placed her down in the grass. He then pulled out her plush Steeljaw and handed it to her. "Here you go, Fracture. You play with Steeljaw for a bit." She chirped and grabbed for him.

Hound left her sitting in the grass playing with her toy then walked over to a tree only a few yards away at the edge of the wooded area. And sat himself down against it. "Come on 'Raj, come sit with me" he called out to his bonded.

Mirage walked over to Hound and a servo grabbed his and slowly pulled him down. Hound pulled him closer, until their lips met. "Hound, we really shouldn't be doing this in front of her".

"Don't worry 'Raj, I'll keep it rated G" Hound trailed his fingers over Mirage's body, his optics looking into the other's. Mirage's fans kicked on.

Fracture was too busy playing to notice them at all. 

::I love you so much 'Raj:: He said through their bond as he pressed his metal lips gently into Mirage's.

::Love you too, more than anything::

The air was cool and crisp, the only sounds that could be heard were the chirping of birds and the clicking of their sparkling.

"You're gorgeous" Hound said, then he chuckled. "I can feel Fracture's excitement, it's effecting me. I can't believe she's real, she's yours and mine and a part of us. A product of our love."

Mirage leaned in closer and kissed Hound again.

Without warning a loud rumbling noise appeared above them.

"Found you!" Skywarp suddenly appeared in the sky.

It happened so fast, Mirage jumped towards the femme without thinking as shots rained down around them and through himself on top of her.

"'RAJ, FRACTURE!" Hound screamed and jumped at them, shielded both of them with his body.

Fracture was now wailing as loud as her vocalizer would allow.

"Moron, don't hit the sparkling! Megatron wanted it fully functioning." Thundercracker finally caught up with his wingmate.

"I know how to aim TC" Skywarp tsked.

"Slagging cowards! Shooting at a sparkling" Hound yelled out.

"Quiet you!" Skywarp fired again and shots pierced Hound through the arm and the back.

He screamed out in pain, exhausting air heavily.

"Hound!" ::Hound!::

Hound gritted his teeth, he had to stay alive, he couldn't offline now. He had to protect them. The seekers were now hovering closer over them.. He tried to reached for his gun, he was too weak, his arm wouldn't listen. 'I'm sorry 'Raj' he thought as he offlined.

"Hound!" Mirage yelled again, he was now pinned under Hound. He felt the ground shake as the seekers landed nearby. He started to reached for Hound's gun, his finger's inching towards it just out of reach.

"Get away from them, deceptibumbs!" Someone said followed by laser fire.

Suddenly Silverbolt was kneeling besides them. He looked them over before shouting "keep firing you guys". He turned back to Mirage. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, but Hound…." Mirage broke off as his vocalizer crackled.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back to base right away" the jet reassured him.

"Slag we are out numbered!"

"Very good 'Warp, you can count. You're smarter than I thought" Thundercracked quipped.

Skywarp growled "To the pit with you" before teleporting away.

Silverbolt stood up as he watched the thrusters of a retreating seeker get further into the distance. Skydive was about to take off after him, when his commander stopped him. "Forget them for now, we have to get Hound to Ratchet" Silverbolt told him.

"They fired on a sparkling, don't they have any shame?"

"Come on, grab his legs"

Slingshot, Skydive and Air Raid took off carrying Hound. 

Hugging Fracture tightly, Mirage watched them turn towards Autobot City.

After Hound and the three aerialbots were out of sight Silverbolt and Fireflight were making sure Mirage and Fracture were not injured. Mirage insisted he was alright and asked Silverbolt to take Fracture to Blaster back at the base. He would go to back to base on his own. The Concorde reluctantly agreed to this. He transformed into alt mode and Mirage buckled his sparkling inside and handed her, her stuffed toy before kissing her on the helm and closing the cockpit.

"At least let Fireflight escort you back to base" Silverbolt said to Mirage.

"No, really it's fine. I rather her be with you incase the Decepticons come after you. I can go invisible remember? I will be fine" Mirage reassured them.

He watched as they took off. Even after they were no longer in view he stared at the sky before he dropped to his knees clutching the ground.

-0000000000000-

"Come on Blurr, let's go for a race." Rodimus goaded his friend on.

"I-don't-think-that....'"

"Come on, it will be fine" Rodimus responded, tone flowing with overconfidence. 

"no-thanks-I'll-pass" Blurr shook his head defiantly.

"Well how about this? I command you to race me" Rodimus transformed into his alt mode and revved his engine. "Well I am going whether you are coming or not, you going to let me get wrecked out there and be on my own?" He said before taking off.

"Rodimus-wait-wait-wait-wait-for-me" Blurr shouted before speeding off after his commander.

Rodimus was thoroughly enjoying himself. He wasn't going at his top speeds, but he was still going fast.

:Slow-down-please-Rodimus:" Blurr begged again through the commlink.

"Ha, come on Blurr this is great. Don't be such a downer" he replied.

The sound of sirens behind him brought Rodimus back from his high. 'Is that Streetwise?' He scanned the area, to his surprise the police car following him was not Prowl and someone else. "Jazz?" 

He noticed that Blurr was no longer with him. "Alright, alright" he said as he begrudgingly slowed to a stop.

Prowl and Jazz transformed and walked over to him.

"Rodimus" Prowl said, tone even.

"Yes?" he responded as he transformed as well.

Prowl walked up to him and stared him straight in the optics "Not only are you carrying a sparkling, but the matrix of leadership. Although it's empty right now it's important that we will refill it with knowledge, not stupidity. Please think before you do something so reckless again."

"Rod, there you are! Hey Arcee, he's over here" Springer yelled from behind him as he came up to the small group of bots.

"Thank Primus, you're safe. Come on let's go back, you shouldn't go too far from base" Arcee said to him as she nudged his arm and tried to lead him back.

The red flamed mech pulled his arm away "Why can't everyone just leave me alone?! I'm not slagging helpless you know" he barked before transforming and speeding away.

"Don't cry emo boy!" Springer shouted after him.

"Springer!" Arcee chided him, giving him a smack to he back of the helm.

"Oww, Arcee" he rubbed his helm. "Alright, I'll go follow him." He transformed into his helicopter mode and took off.

"Well that was interestin'" Jazz said with a grin on his face. "You were kind of harsh on him Prowler" he said turning to Prowl.

"It was foolhardy of him to act in such a manner" Prowl said staring in the direction Rodimus drove off in.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Arcee asked.

"We need more energon conductors at Autobot City. But, we could not find Ultra Magnus." Prowl told her.

"He's with Kup and some others searching through the underground tunnels, we are still trying to find Shockwave's base of operations. He's the only real threat we know of on the planet. Come with me, I will get you those supplies you need." Arcee waved towards the city.

They transformed and took off towards the capital.

-0000000000000000-

When Mirage finally made it back to Autobot City, it was already well into the night.

"Mirage, we were going to send a search party to go looking for ya" Ironhide said from one of the guard towers.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to take so long" Mirage answered sullenly.

"Hound is still in medbay, but Ratch' told me he'll be fine. And Fracture's been with Blaster all day. She should still be with him."

"Thanks, Ironhide" Mirage made his way to the communications room, Blaster was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the module controls, humming along to music. Fracture was curled up in his lap.

"Welcome back Mirage" Eject said politely as he looked up from the data pad he was reading.

"Thank you, and thank you guys for watching Fracture. How was she? I was worried she would be upset after all that happened. But, she does adore you all" he managed a smile at that.

"It's no sweat, she was fine. She played with Steelie and Ramhorn all day. They love her." Blaster responded as he lifted the sparkling out of his lap. Mirage stepped over the lion and the rhino and reached out for her.

"Thanks again" Mirage said as he left.

"Anytime, you know that" Blaster reassured him.

Mirage punched in the code to his quarters. Once inside he placed Fracture down in her crib. Then he threw himself into his berth. It felt so empty without Hound. He buried his face into the helm rest. Successfully blocking the bond between himself, his mate and their creation he began to silently sob.

Would his sparkling know nothing but a life of war? He wanted to pretend they could have a peaceful life together. He could have lost everything. He wanted to leave Autobot City, leave the war, leave it all behind, escape with Hound and Fracture. Would turning his back on the others make him a traitor? Maybe he was a traitor like they all implied.

Low on energy Mirage slipped into recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

"Boss, I don't understand, we know where Starscream is and he's got Shockwave! Why aren't we doing anything?"

"Patience Rumble, you are certain it was Sixshot with Starscream?" Megatron inquired.

"Yeah, it was definitely Sixshot helping Screamer"

"Excellent, then he did find him. All goes according to plan." The tyrant smirked as he spoke, looking far off in the distance.

"Wha…?" Rumble tried to process what was going on as he turned to Frenzy. "Do you know what he is going on about?" Frenzy just shook his head and shrugged.

"If Megs says everything is alright, I think we should trust him." He replied to his twin as they walked out of the command center.

"I dunno…."

"Eh, what's Screamer going to do anyway? Come on we got a factory to raid."

-000000000-

Hound was still off the active duty list, Mirage on the other hand was out on a mission. Special Ops mechs rarely got a break. The green scout was currently sitting up on a large hilltop outside of Autobot City with Fracture looking over the landscape. The morning breeze felt good. Hound vented in a big breathe of air, and slowly exhausted it.

Fracture was engulfed by a big green arm, Hound's good arm. His other arm still had weldings and a makeshift patch where the seeker's fireblast had punctured him. Fracture was clicking and chirping, but sitting content on her sire's leg.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" a familiar voice called out.

Hound startled at the voice, frightening little Fracture.

"'Breaker!" Hound shouted. "You're alive! We didn't know what happened to you, where you were after your ship crashed." Hound looked down at femme clinging to him now, she had a look of worry on her faceplates.

"It's alright Fracture" Hound soothed, he petted her cheek as she looked up at him. "This is your uncle Trailbreaker"

"Would you look at that? By Primus, she's a spitting image of Mirage. Sky Lynx told me you had a sparkling, but I never imagined she'd be so beautiful" He said as he smiled down at the sparkling. "Hello little one" Fracture immediately pressed her face into Hounds arm. "Shy isn't she?" Trailbreaker chuckled.

"She'll warm up soon enough, come sit. Tell me what happened and how you got back" Hound patted the Earth next to him.

Trailbreaker sat down and looked over at Hound, the smile vanished from his face. "Well as you know I was with Spike and Carly on the ship the EDC provided for us. Unfortunately on our way to peace talks with planet Ioda we hit an asteroid during an asteroid storm and crashed. We wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for my force field. The ship didn't look like it would fly again, and communications were completely scrapped"

Hound interrupted him "we searched high and low for you guys 'Breaker. I'm sorry" he shook his head remembering the day they lost communication.

Trailbreaker put a hand on Hound's shoulder "I'm sure you did everything you could, we were in the middle of nowhere, we strayed far from our original projected course."

They both stared out over the landscape for a few kliks before Trailbreaker continued again.

"Luckily there was enough food and resources on the planet we crashed on to survive while we rebuilt the ship. We made it back into a system close enough to Sol system that I could use my internal comm. to reach cosmos and Sky Lynx was sent out for us. From there he brought us back here, and well here I am!" He said with a huge grin on his face.

"Thank the matrix Trailbreaker, we thought we lost you." Hound said sullenly.

"Can't lose me that easily I am afraid" Trailbreaker replied cheekily.

The two bots talked quietly for a long awhile. Fracture eventually crawled off of Hound's lap and walked over to Trailbreaker.

"Wow, she can walk already?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Yeah, you missed a lot." He chuckled.

"I will have to make up for it." He stood up and reached his arm out towards the sparkling "Come here beautiful" he said softly to the little Autobot standing in front of him.

She cautiously walked to him, looking over to her sire, getting a nod from him. She allowed Trailbreaker to pick her up. He bounced the elegant little body in his arms as she giggled. Hound stood up and walked over to them.

"Have you let anyone else know you returned?" Hound asked his friend.

"Well Prime and Prowl were there to greet me when Sky Lynx landed on Earth, but I haven't seen anyone else yet. I wanted to see you before Ratchet found out, knowing him I will spend the next half of deca-cycle in the medbay getting check ups." The black mech chortled as the two mechs walked back towards the city.

"Let's go, I bet everyone will be happy to see you."

Trailbreaker walked along Hound carrying the sparkling, still bouncing her. "Alright, if you insist"

-00000000-

 

Rodimus moaned in pain from the medical berth. "Primus, I feel like I got hit in the chestplate point blank by Megatron's fusion canon!"

Ratchet immediately glared at him, he rather not re-live that day he and his friends had been ambushed on the way to Autobot City. He released air through his vents. Rodimus was in considerable pain at the moment, he would forgive him for not thinking before he spoke... this time only. 

Ratchet was setting up his tools, First Aid on the other side of the work bench getting the small protoform pod ready for activation. The protoform pod was in every way like the stasis pods but, smaller. Small enough to condense the energy of a sparkling rather than a full bodied machine.

Ultra Magnus was standing at Rodimus's side holding his hand. Trying his best to reassure him the pain wasn't as bad as he thought. Unfortunately it wasn't working.

Kup was standing at the doors of the med bay on stand by if needed. He was currently engaged in conversation with Springer, going over changes in security that were going to need to take place as soon as the sparkling was born.

Rodimus let another loud moan. "By the pit just terminate me now! Magnus here take the matrix. I can't do this, I've changed my mind".

Before Magnus could even respond to sooth his mate Springer shouted from the doors "Suck it up Roddy! I thought you were more mech then that"

"What was that? Come say that when I am not about to offline from my pain sensors overloading!"

Springer laughed as he turned to Kup "Boy, I hope his sparkling isn't as loud as him"

"I hope his sparkling isn't as reckless as him, I didn't always look this old you know. This is the result of mega-cycles of putting up with his antics." Kup mused.

Rodimus gritted his denta and arched his back, Magnus was still holding on his hand. "Rodimus?" 

But all he got in response was "nnnnnnnhhhhhh" from the flame chested mech.

At that moment the lines on the monitors began to climb and fluctuate at an unsteady pace with loud quick beeps.

Ratchet studied all the monitors briefly. "This is it!" he yelled, he turned around to face Rodimus. He shoved Magnus to the side "Stand over there" he pointed to a spot by the wall. "Sorry Magnus you are too big and are in the way."

Without saying anything Magnus took a few steps back towards the wall, his optics never leaving the sight of his mate. He watched as the whole room lit up a dazzling blue. The glow showering out from his lover's chest. Every mech's attention was now focused on Rodimus.

Rodimus was exhausting air heavily as the smaller spark began to break away from his own.

"At a boy Roddy, it's coming now" Ratchet soothed the commander as he placed a cooling pad on his head in attempt to calm his overheated systems. "Aid, activate the pod now!"

First Aid quickly flipped on all the switches and watched each one light up. "It's all ready Ratchet, whenever you are."

"Just a few more kliks" The Senior CMO said while he meticulously watched every movement the spark and new forming spark were making.

"Alright, hand it here" Ratchet said waving the other medic over without looking away from the creation process.

First Aid placed the pod in his hands, Ratchet opened the pod and held it over Rodimus's spark, as soon as he pressed the magnetizer the small newly forming spark completely broke off as if being pulled, shot right through the empty matrix and landed in the pod.

Ratchet quickly closed the top to the pod and placed it down on the berth next to Rodimus. Magnus walked back over and both mechs watched the spark through the viewing glass.

The spark was in between two sets of energy webs holding it steady in one spot. Around the webs a liquidy metal substance began to form, creating the body of a small mech. Ultra Magnus watched in awe as his small creation began to take shape.

"Roddy it's amazing, you're amazing!" he said in excitement as he looked over to Rodimus, who was now just lying still, barely online.

Magnus turned his eyes back to the pod, his armor was now taking shape and a tint of color was slowly becoming more and more into a solid strong color. He noticed the body was beginning to look very similar to Rodimus's, infact it was almost completely the same except the sparkling's armor was a bit more on the broad side. The color of the sparklings armor was blue, the same blue as his armor. His upper legs and spoiler were red; he had gold paint applications in various spots, the same gold as his mate's flaming chest. He was glad his sparkling didn't have flames, but he had a very similar yet not so flamboyant design on his chest that was a dark gray. The helm shape and color was the same as his own, expect for the gold visor the sparkling was dawning at the front above where the optics were. He looked down to observe the face, 'exquisite' he thought a spitting image of Roddy. At that moment the sparklings optics lit up for the first time and Magnus smiled down at him.

Ratchet patted Magnus on the back. "Congratulations it's a mech". Ratchet opened the pod and handed the mechling to Magnus.

"Hi there" the sparkling just looked straight up at him. Magnus walked over to Rodimus, First Aid had just finished closing up his chest. He stepped out of the way for Magnus. Ratchet joined Aid standing at his side, as they watched Magnus hand the sparkling to Rodimus.

Rodimus held the sparkling and placed him right over his chest, where his spark was. The sparkling began to coo and nuzzle at the Prime's chest feeling the familiar spark.

Kup walked over and placed his hand on Rodimus's shoulder, while Magnus occupied the other side of the body. All three of them smiling down at the sparkling falling into recharge on his creator's chestplate. Springer was leaning against the doorway his arms crossed, a smile on his face.

Ratchet broke the silence by asking "designation?" as he lifted an optic ridge and held his stylus up.

Rodimus still looking down at the sparkling answered "Hot Shot"

"Hot Shot" Ratchet repeated as he wrote it down. "I like it"

"It sure does fit the sparkling of our Rodimus Prime" First Aid chuckled.

All of the sudden there was a loud commotion at the door.

"Me Grimlock want to see sparkling!" The Dinobot shouted into the med bay.

"Sludge too!" Sludge said from behind his commander.

Springer was pushing with all his might to shove the giant bots back.

From behind them Arcee shouted "Sorry Springer they got away from me!"

"They are going to cause damage to the med bay or someone in it!" Ratchet hollered. 

Magnus transformed into his alt mode and headed for the doors, Springer instantly jumped aside, but before the dinobots could react they were plowed into by a angry car carrier. Both Dinobots were now being pushed at the front of Magnus's alt mode until he screeched to a halt and the dinobots went flying back hitting into a wall before landing flat on the floor.

Magnus transformed and stood full height, hovering above the dinobots "You are never to put my mate or sparkling in danger again, am I understood?"

"Me Grimlock… understand, you Sludge understand?"

"Sludge go nap now" and with that both mechs offlined.

Kup walked up to the scene and put his hand on Magnus's shoulder. "Well lad, that's one way to get to be quiet."

"Hmm, was quite effective" Magnus said turning and walking back to the med bay followed by Kup.

-000000000000-

Shockwave stirred in his cell. Sixshot entered with an energon cube. "How long do you intend to keep me like this?"

"As long as necessary, I assure you" Sixshot replied.

"hhnf" Shockwave grabbed the cube that was handed to him and gulped it down. "Whatever just hurry it up"

-00000000000-

Starscream was currently in an unoccupied part of the planet rummaging through garbage, finding any spare parts and supplies he could find.

He heard the shuffling of footsteps coming up on his position. He was about to fire a nullray when Sixshot appeared. "Oh Sixshot, it's just you. You might want to inform me when you are approaching next time for your own safety. We don't want any accidents."

"Of course Starscream, how silly of me. How is the supply run going?" Sixshot asked.

"Excellent, I should have everything I need now to take Megatron down." Starscream took another glance around when his optics caught something. The empty shell of a megacanon. "Perfect!" He ran over and started to pull it out from under the rubble. With his back to Sixshot he shouted "Sixshot, make yourself useful, come help me with this." No response, but the clicking sound of a gun cocking. Starscream froze. "Sixshot?" he began to turn around and within an instant was shot. The force of the shot sent him backwards. "Traitor!" he shrieked.

"Takes one to know one" Sixshot stood with his weapon pointed at Starscream.

Starscream transformed and got about 10 feet off the ground before a shot blasted his wing, he went into a nose dive towards the rubble. The pain caused him to seize, he could barely move. He twisted himself around with just enough time to see a giant cat pouncing toward him and an just before impact with white claws a large shuttle flew in to it's side.

The cat was tossed on it's side.

Starscream blinked his optics "Skyfire?"

Skyfire had the cat pinned under his large foot. Gun barrel pressed against it's head. "Don't move"

"Of course, I surrender" Sixshot lower his head.

Skyfire looked over at his bondmate. "Starscream are you ok?"

"Just peachy" Starscream quipped attempting to get up.

"Wait don't move!" Skyfire turned to help Starscream.

That was all Sixshot need, he transformed into flight mode and took off.

"Oh well, as long as your safe. I could care less about him." Skyfire said as he looked up into the dark sky.

A/N: For this fics purpose a Transformers pain receptor wouldn't be turned off during the birthing process because they need to feel the pressure to know when to start the process.   
Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

The next few Earth days, Autobots were bustling back and forth between the two planets via the space bridge. There was much talk and speculation about the new sparkling. A sparkling born in these times was an exciting thing on it's own, but this also happened to be the sparkling of the "chosen one". Some of the mechs were holding on to the hope that it could be a sign of the one who would end the war once and for all. Some held high expectations that he would lead the Autobots to victory.

-0000000000000000-

Hound was out on a recon mission for the last few days and Mirage was waiting for his mate's return so they could see Rodimus's sparkling. Mirage was hoping Hot Shot would be good friends with Fracture.

At the moment Mirage was sitting just outside Autobot city. Fracture had wanted to go outside to play. 

"Creator! Look I flying" his sparkling shouted from the sky.

Mirage was watching nervously as Powerglide was giving Fracture a ride.

"I see you, hold on tight" Mirage answered back waving to the sparkling. "Remember Powerglide, no stunts" He shouted to the red plane.

"I know, I know, I ain't dense" he sneered back.

"Ready to go higher Fracture?"

"Ya!" the sparkling shouted.

"Alright, and awwwaaaaaay we go" he exclaimed as he went a little higher.

"Bam wow! She loves it" Warpath said cheerfully watching the red plane fly around with the sparkling.

"Yes, she does. I just hope 'Glide doesn't get too confident" Mirage answered back not looking away from the sparkling in the sky.

"Blam pow, she's fine" Warpath said as he ran underneath where powerglide was flying.

"Pow I'm going to Wooo shoot you down" He said while holding his fingers to mock a gun. "Bang bang"

"Oh no, evil decepticon!" Powerglide mused. "Let's get him Fracture!"

"Bad! Bang bang" the sparkling shouted looking down at the maroon minibot.

"Watch ol' Powerglide take him out in one shot!" Powerglide then swooped down and sped towards warpath making sound effects of a gun.

"Oh no! Zam…. I've been Shot… bam!" Warpath shouted before falling to the ground and playing dead.

Fracture cheered and burst into giggling.

"Mirage?" Jazz questioned the mech who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"It's nothing, really" Mirage answered looking down at the ground.

Jazz looked over at Fracture crawling out of Powerglide. "It's all harmless fun, for now, right?" 

Mirage turned to Jazz staring him straight in the visor.

Mirage knew Jazz's own sparkling had been the sole survivor of an attack on their hometown. Just a youngling and he was unfairly thrusted full force into a life of war within a nanoclick. Though Bluestreak turned out to be a fine mech and an excellent gunner.

Mirage reached over and put his hand on Jazz's shoulder, turned away and walked towards his sparkling.

-00000000000000-

"Shockwave how is the formula coming along?"

"Very well Megatron, it shall be ready in no time"

"I assume Sixshot was able to find all the ingredients?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I have all I need, though I will require one of Soundwave's cassettes. My cloaking device will only mask the signature of a small body."

"I shall send Frenzy to aid you immediately" Megatron announced before asking "and what of Starscream?"

"It appears he still functions, but his present location is unknown. I believe he is with ex-Autobot Skyfire." Shockwave replied to his commander.

-00000000000000000000-

"So are you going to hand me over to your Autobot friends?" Starscream asked as he stood staring daggers at Skyfire.

"I am a neutral now, I take no part in this war any more." Skyfire replied to the question.

"You have been involved with the EDC though?" Starscream asked suspiciously.

"Yes, in exchange for energon. It's how I make a living." Skyfire was sitting with his one leg crossed over the other. "Where have you been all this time?" He asked the decepticon who now seemed to take a defensive pose.

"That is none of your concern!" He shouted. "Just know that I am aware of all that has gone on."

"Mmm, has nothing to do with hacking transmissions?" Skyfire raised an optic ridge at the seeker.

"You know me too well Sky" Starscream said as he relaxed, and sat down next to his bondmate.

"Well, we are still bonded." Sky retorted, putting his hand on Starscream's. "And I've missed you." he added looking straight into his crimson optics. He pulled the smaller mech closer and pressed their mouthplates together softly. 

Starscream gave no attempt of trying to pull away either.

-0000000000-

"Alright here we go" Mirage said as he picked up the sparkling off the floor leaving behind the wooden blocks that she had been playing with as well as a plush Steeljaw. The large wooden blocks were another engineering fete of Wheeljack's.

"We go now?" the femme asked looking up at her creator.

"Yes, to Cybertron. Excited?" Mirage asked as he joined up with Hound, who had been waiting by the door for them.

"Ya!" Fracture exclaimed.

"Cybertron is the homeworld to everyone on the base and all the transformers everywhere" Hound added.

"We are going to see another sparkling" Mirage told her, Fracture giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Woah, someone's happy" Jazz said before rubbing his hand over the sparkling's helm.

"Jazz, Prowl!" She shouted, smiling at the two bots approaching the small family.

"Yup, in the metal" Jazz replied with a big grin across his face plates as the four of them continued to make their way to Earth's spacebridge.

"Everyone ready?" Pipes asked the group of bots from the spacebridge controls as they all stepped inside the teleporter.

"Proceed" Prowl commanded.

"Wooah" Fractured appeared hypnotized by the light show that had suddenly engulfed them. She clutched on hard to Mirages chest.

The all vanished instantly and within a few kliks reappeared at the other end of the bridge.

"Some ride, huh Fracture?" Hound asked making sure she was not scared.

"Cybertron?" She asked quietly.

"Yes" Mirage answered, his tone all too soft.

"Welcome home guys! And hello little lady" Swerve greeted the group of mechs from the control panel where he was standing.

"Hello" Fracture waved to him, even though she really wasn't sure who he was but she did recognize the Autobot symbol he was adorning. Each bot nodded a greeting to him as they all walked by towards the Autobot HQ.

"So what do you think of Cybertron?" Hound asked the pink and black femme.

"Come on Hound, she just got here" Mirage answered his mate instead.

"Hey, we'll go in first and see Roddy. You guys show Fracture around" Jazz said while waving them off and pulling Prowl inside the commander's quarters, the double doors swishing closed behind them.

Hound hunched down to be level with his sparkling "Well you heard them Fracture, you want to see the Cybertron base?"

"Yaa!" Fracture cheered throwing her slender arms in the air nearly hitting Mirage in the face.

"Alright, alright" Hound bellowed and turned to lead the way.

Fracture observed everything intently; taking in everything she was shown. Hound spoke nice and slow, breaking things down for her so she would be able to process all the information.

"No trees?" She asked.

Hound chuckled at the question "You like the trees on Earth? Me too, but there aren't any trees on Cybertron. There are no organics on the planet of any kind"

"Well we did make the artificial pond for the dinobots." Mirage added as they started to make their way back to Rodimus's quarters.

"That's true, but really it doesn't count ….. and speaking of the dinobots" he pointed ahead. "Howdy Grimlock" Hound hailed the large robot.

"You Hound bring sparkling to visit?" Grimlock asked eyeing the small autobot in Mirage's arms.

"Sure did, I am glad you are here to make sure it is safe and secure" Hound responded.

"Me Grimlock help Rodimus. Me be good sitter for sparkling" Grimly said smugly.

Swoop flew over and transformed while landing with his feet on the ground next to the T-Rex. "Me Swoop help too!"

Mirage and Hound exchanged glances. "I am sure Rodimus is real grateful that you want to help" Mirage told the dinobots as they walked past, trying to keep from laughing.

Upon reaching Rodimus's quarters, Hound buzzed the comm. "May we enter?" he asked politely.

"You may" was the reply from none other than Ultra Magnus.

The double doors swished open and they entered the grand quarters of the commanders. Fracture was in awe over how large the room was. Prowl and Jazz were still there, they were sitting at a small dining table with Ultra Magnus. Each bot with a cup of energon in their hand.

"Hello commander" Mirage nodded a greeting to Magnus and received a nod in return.

The small family made their way over to Rodimus's berth where he lay on his back, one arm under his head with Hot Shot sprawled out across his flamed chest.

Fracture was as happy as ever to see another sparkling. She chirped and clicked in excitement and was rewarded with chirps in return.

Rodimus smiled at Fracture "he likes you" he said to her as he sat up, placing Hot Shot in his lap.

Mirage and Hound were now standing by the edge of the berth. Hot Shot stretched his tiny arms out up toward where Mirage held Fracture. Mirage lowered Fractured and put her down so her little pedes were on the berth. She stood there, gaze fixed on Hot Shot, her fingers in her mouth. Hot shot began to whine as he reached out but couldn't grab the other sparkling. Fracture still remained in the same spot, and looked back her progenitors.

"It's alright sparkette, go say hi" Hound reassured her, giving her a little nudge in Hot Shot's direction.

She took a slow step toward the sparkling and put her arm out towards him. The blue sparkling grabbed her hand and cooed. Fracture remained silent, letting the sparkling grip her hand in his.

Mirage and Hound smiled at the sight of them. Fracture watched the sparkling click at her before she looked up at the red mech holding him. She was met with the bright blue optics of the larger mech. He smiled softly at her and then looked back down at the sparkling,

"Fracture, this is Hot Shot" he said turning his attention back to her.

"Hot… Shot" she repeated softly, looking at the blue and red sparkling's optics that were staring back into hers.


	8. Chapter 8

2 deca-cycles had past since the day Mirage and Hound had come to visit.

Rodimus was enjoying some time to himself, taking a stroll not too far from the Autobot HQ. He sat down on a bench and not long after was lost in thought when felt a pin prick under his pede.

'What was that?' he said out loud to himself. He began examining his pede, but after awhile decided it was nothing. He got up and headed back. 

"Frenzy to Shockwave, mission accomplished" Frenzy whispered into his communicator as soon as the Prime was out of sight.

Later that night, Rodimus and Magnus were quietly in recharge, their sparkling in the crib next to them. Rodimus woke up, systems warnings popping up inside his HUD. He sat up quickly, soon to learn that was a big mistake. He leaned over the foot of the berth and purged his tanks.

Alerted by the movements nearby Magnus awoke out of recharge onlining his optics he quickly glanced over to the crib. Seeing the sparkling safe in his crib he glanced to his other side, his mate's head not where it should be causing him to shoot up. When he did he saw the bright gold spoiler of his bonded by the foot of their berth, his body arched over the edge.

"Rodimus?" Magnus leaned towards his mate, placing a hand on his back. "Primus!" he quickly retracted his hand, the temperature coming from the red mech was much higher than it should have been. "Rod? Rod answer me" Magnus now got up to face the other.

He got to him just in time to catch him as Rodimus's body collapsed. 

"First Aid, come in!" Magnus shouted into his communicator, waking his sparkling in the process, whimpers could be heard from the crib.

"Commander? What's wrong?" First Aid asked from the other side of the comm.

"Come to my quarters immediately!" He commanded with a strain of urgency in his voice.

"On my way" the CMO replied.

In a few klicks First Aid, Hot Spot and Groove ran through the door. Right away First Aid ran to the berth where Rodimus's body was sprawled out. He pulled a scanner out of his subspace and began to run it over the limp body.

"What happened?" Groove asked while Hot Spot picked up Hot Shot and bounced him in attempts to stop his whimpering.

"I don't know, I woke up and he was purging his tanks." Magnus responded shakily.

"Alright, he won't fit into my cab, I need you to carry him to med bay and quick" First Aid told Magnus.

Magnus didn't delay he picked up the Prime and ran towards the med bay. First Aid and Groove following behind him. 

The pounding of Magnus's pedes on the floor woke Springer. "Hey what's going on?" He shouted in alarm to the bots receding down the hall.

Hot Spot with a sparkling in his arms told Springer the situation and handed the sparkling over to Springer. "Yeah… sure, we'll keep him here with us for the night. Take care of Roddy for us." He said to the protectobot before heading back into his quarters.

Magnus carefully placed Rodimus down on one of the medical berths. First Aid ran another scanner over him and plugged it into a nearby monitor. Text and schematics scrolled across the screen and he began typing away at the keyboard.

Rodimus onlined again and brough his hand to his helm. Magnus could feel that his mate was in pain. "Nnn, Magnus" Rodimus muttered.

"Yes, I am here" Magnus said softly clasping one of Rodimus's hands in both of his.

"Hot...Shot?" Rodimus asked barely making the name out.

Groove walked up behind Magnus "don't worry, he's safe. He is going to stay with Springer tonight."

"Mm" the delirious mech gave his approval.

Groove made his way to the side of his gestalt mate.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked looking at the bleeping images on the screen in front of them.

"Well, it looks like a virus. But, I never quite seen one like this and we have no data on it." First Aid pointed to the screen.

"What does it mean?"

First Aid moved to the comm unit "I don't know, but we should contact Ratchet immediately."

-00000000000000000000-

Within a cycle Ratchet was on Cybertron with Perceptor. When they walked into the medbay they were greeted by the sight of Ultra Magnus sitting in a chair besides a berth occupied by Rodimus, he was holding one of the flamed Prime's hands. Rodimus lay on his back with and arm covering his optics. He let out a small moan of pain.

"Commander, you are going to have to leave" the older CMO told the large mech.

Magnus looked like he wanted to protest, but obediently complied with the medic, getting up out of his seat and walking out of the medbay.

Ratchet made his way over to First Aid who was still skimming through the readings on the computer. "Please take a look at this" the smaller ambulance said distractedly.

"Hmmm, Perceptor I need you" Ratchet waved over the scientist who had been standing quietly by the door.

"Of course" Perceptor glanced over the screen.

"What do you make of it?" First Aid asked

"It seems to be some kind of cyberflu virus. This" he pointed to a spot on the screen "indicates it is most likely of viral origin, but it almost seems techno-organic?" Ratchet spoke the last words in a questioning tone.

"Is it possible that he was infected with a bug that is something other than all non-organic?" Perceptor asked. "Wait, what is this?" Perceptor indicated a small string of coding.

Ratchet's optics widened, fear taking over him recognizing the format of the code. It wasn't a naturally evolved virus, it was the handy work of another bot. "This has to be Shockwave" Ratchet said out loud. "Frag, what are the symptoms?" he asked the other medic.

"Ventilation sequence is being disrupted, malfunctioning in his energon converters, cooling fans are offline, and I am maintaining his energon pumps artificially because I felt it was necessary since they seem to be the only thing left to shut down."

"This is not good, besides none of us have adequate experience dealing with techno-organics" Perceptor informed.

The three bots stood with defeated looks on their faces.

"Wait a click…. Skyfire!" First Aid jumped up at the thought.

"That's right, Skyfire might have some idea how to get rid of it!" Ratchet said hopefully.

"I should be able to able to contact Skyfire through the EDC" Perceptor said before running off to the communications center.

-0000000000000-

The next day, Magnus was granted permission from the medics to visit Rodimus while they waited for contact from Skyfire.

Ultra Magnus walked into the medbay with a small Hot Shot in his arms. Rodimus was laying on a berth, a tube connecting from one of the medical machines to his chest, and tubes to his arm and leg as well.

"Rodimus" Magnus whispered walking up to his mate.

"Mmm?" Rodimus responded, but stayed unmoving.

"I've brought Hot Shot" at that Rodimus's optics lit dimly, he turned his head towards the voice.

Hot Shot reached out his arms towards his creator clicking.

"Sorry, I can't …. hold you right now" he said, his voice low and crackling with static.

He slowly lifted his arm pressing the back of his hand against Hot Shot's cheek, smiling up at his sparkling. Hot Shot wrapped his tiny servo around his creator's finger. Magnus stayed silent, watching his mate and sparkling.

"I need you to be strong for me" Rodimus continued, forcing the words to vocalize. "Creator's not well now…but we will be together again soon" he finished, mustering what strength he had left just to speak.

Hot Shot chirped sadly, and began to whine as Rodimus took his hand back.

"Shh" Magnus soothed the little mech. as he brought him closer to his body

Rodimus vents started close on him again causing a "coughing fit" from his engine. At that moment Ratchet placed his hand on Magnus's large arm. "I think you better go" Ratchet said solemnly.

Magnus nodded "right" he said as he took a long look at the red mech on the berth, before turning and walking out with a whining sparkling fidgeting in his arms.

Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide were waiting for him out in the hall. As Magnus walked by the three others follwed, as they made there way down the long corridor they discussed the plans for the near future.

-000000000000000000-

"Hot Shot, be good for everyone and listen" Magnus said to his sparkling giving him a hug. He then held him out in front of him, taking a good look before handing the sparkling over to Earth's second in command.

"Good luck" Prowl said to the white and blue mech before walking away with Jazz towards the space bridge.

Magnus watched them until they were no longer in sight, before heading to the command room to gather his hand chosen strike team. His strike team consisted of the technobots, Springer, Blurr, and Ironhide. He also brought Snarl and Slag with him. Arcee would patrol the air with Sky Lynx and Broadside, they were to handle communications and watch for suspicious activities.

-0000000000-

"I'll come, but I'm bringing Starscream with me" Skyfire said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"By the pit! Fine, just get your aft over here and hurry" Ratchet replied angrily.

 

A/N: In my AU Transformers don't have to worry about catching virus's from each other unless they upload/ download them from each other. Like how a computer would get a virus. Again, thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

Prowl and Jazz made their way back to Autobot City, Hot Shot in Prowl's arms clicking wildly while his head swiveled around taking in the all the new visual stimulation Earth had to offer.

"Sorry lil' guy, can't go exploring yet. It's too dangerous for you to be outside right now" Jazz told the sparkling, not sure he was even listening.

Prowl spoke up as they continued walking "we don't know what Megatron has planned or what he will do next. Who knows how Shockwave managed to upload the virus into Rodimus. We need to tighten security". Prowl punched in the code to his office and both bots made their way inside.

"Can't argue with you there, I will go update Red on the situation right now" Jazz waltzed out of the office.

Prowl looked down at the sparkling in his arm, and sound of a sigh escaped his vocalizer.

"Bluestreak can you come to my office?" Prowl asked through his comm.

"Sure be right there" a voice responded from the other side.

Blue was in his quarters that he shared with the twins, who were currently playing a video game from their view screen. Fracture was sitting beside them, very focused on the fighters doing battle on the screen.

"I'll be right back guys" Blue said as he walked out.

"Sure" Sideswipe answered not looking away from the screen.

-0000000000000000-

Rodimus onlined his optics.

"How you feeling?" came the familiar voice low voice.

He didn't say anything for a few klicks. His processor slow, not working at it's full capacity. He knew the question was only asked out of politeness, it should have been obvious to anyone how he was 'feeling'. He finally found the words to vocalize "I've been better".

Rodimus turned his head slightly, dim optics attemping to focus on the large red bot that was now taking up a seat next to his berth. "Optimus" Rodimus stated.

"Yes?"

"Why… are you here?" the question came out in a static filled voice.

Optimus cringed at hearing the usually outspoken and full of life Rodimus barely able to speak a whole sentence. "The matrix is part of me and the matrix is a part of you now as well. In a sense I am a part of you. I won't leave you here alone." Optimus reassured him.

"Nnn, this is…. Too much." Rodimus responded turning his head to look up at the ceiling.

"Besides, Starscream is in the base now, I don't want him to pull anything. Taking you out would also be a major blow to the Autobot faction in general." Optimus stopped himself, he couldn't go on any farther without making it seem that Rodimus was just a tool in the grand design of Autobot propaganda.

After a moment of silence, Rodimus added "I trust him"

Optimus chuckled at the comment "I did hear how he helped us out against Galvatron even as a ghost."

Rodimus smiled recalling the memory, he tried to laugh but his engine sputtered and with a loud pop which caused him again to break out in a cough.

"Rodimus" Optimus placed a hand on his friend's arm. "Rodimus, listen to me. I would have never been able to trust a Decepticon, just because of the mere fact that they were of a different faction. I couldn't see past that symbol. Because you showed trust, Galvatron lost some of his soldiers. In some ways you are a better leader then I am." Optimus finished his short speech.

"No" was the immediate reply.

"Yes, you must trust me now. Please, we need you" Optimus patted Rodimus's arm. "And you must be here for Hot Shot. You must teach him your values so he may take on a role of leadership."

"Huh, wha?" Rodimus asked in confusion, his voice crackling.

Optimus didn't reveal anymore.

"Where is Hot Shot?" Rodimus asked too low on energon to even detect his own sparked creation.

"On Earth, I asked Prowl and Jazz to watch him for the time being." He said and lifted his hand off the other mech's arm and returning it to his own lap, before picking up a data pad from the nearby counter and reading it. He stayed while Rodimus went back into recharge having used up all his energon in their small discussion.

-00000000000000000000-

"Hey guys, I'm back" Bluestreak announced as he entered the room.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were still playing their game, not looking away, that is until they heard the loud clicking of a sparkling. At the same time both of them turn their heads towards the door where Bluestreak stood with a sparkling in his arms.

"Hot Shot!" Fracture exclaimed as she stood up on the berth, chirping back at the sparkling.

"Blue!" was the surprised response from Sunstreaker.

"Uhh well… I kind of… told Prowl we'd watch him too." Blue said while making sure to avoid contact with both of the lambo's optics.

"Just great! We didn't know what to do with the first one, how are we going to watch two?" Sunstreaker spat at him.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't think…"

He was cut off by Sideswipe "it's fine Blue, don't worry about it. We'll find something for them to do."

Bluestreak smiled at the red twin and walked further into the room. Fracture was jumping up and down on the berth in joy at seeing her friend.

"Hey, calm down you" Sideswipe said pulling her onto his lap. "Blue, sit" he patted an empty space on the berth beside him.

Before the gunner could sit Hot Shot began clicking and pointing to something on the desk opposite the berth. "You want that?" Blue asked the sparkling.

"Oh no, not my paints" Sunstreaker growled getting to his feet.

Sideswipe snapped his fingers "You know, that's a great idea!" He stood up with the femme sitting in the crook of his arm. "We can paint with them" Sideswipe's face bore a huge grin.

"Sounds like fun! You will let us paint with the sparklings…. Won't you Sunny?" Bluestreak asked the yellow lambo, giving his best "puppy dog" optic look he could muster.

"Fine" Sunstreaker grumbled angrily, arms crossed across his chest.

"Great! I will go get something they can paint on" Bluestreak said thrusting the blue sparkling into Sunstreaker's arms and running off.

-000000000000-

"This is definitely the work of Shockwave, I'd bet my servos on it" Starscream said to group of mechs who were now looking through screens of code and data.

"Why did he only infect Rodimus? And how?" Ratchet asked the seeker.

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered at the medic. He vented a sigh of air in frustration. "Shockwave wants the matrix, regardless of the fact it's empty right, it can still be refilled and he wants it."

"That still doesn't explain why he didn't infect all of us. If he had infected us all with the virus, he could have just walked over our offline bodies and taken it."

"That I do not know for sure, but I can theorize that he either did not have enough resources to make any more of the virus or he simply did it for psychological reasons." Starscream answered.

"I also know that he wants the sparklings for his experiments, it's the same reason Megatron is after them. He believes he can make super warriors loyal to the decepticon cause of course." The silver jet added.

"And we all know how well that turned out with the triplechangers" Ratchet quipped."So will you help us?" The Earth medic asked Skyfire and Starscream.

"Why should I help the Autobots?" was the retort.

"Because if we don't it would be like handing Megatron a victory and Shockwave might be able to produce more of the virus." Skyfire said knowing just how to persuade his mate.

Starscream tapped his pede on the ground in thought "Fine, I will help" he said quickly. He'd rather help the Autobots then let Megatron win.

-00000000000000-

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Fracture and Bluestreak sat on the floor, Hot Shot was being held up by Bluestreak; there were all sitting around a large roll of paper that Bluestreak managed to find in a box of human supplies that Spike kept in the storage area. He didn't think Spike would mind if they borrowed it for the sparklings.

At the moment Sunstreaker was trying to teach Fracture the finer side to painting. He showed her how to make strokes with the brush. As elegant as the femme could be at times, this sure wasn't one of them. As she moved the brush up and down paint splattered all over the paper.

"Come on Sunny, painting like that is no fun. You have to paint like this Fracture"

Fracture stopped what she was doing and watched the red mech as he poured some of the paint on the paper, pressed his hand into the glob of paint and then pressed down on a different area of the paper.

"Ok" she squealed.

But instead of pouring a small portion of the paint, she spilled it all on the paper.

"Gah!" Sunstreaker yelped, and moved out of the way. "Not that much!" he yelled at her.

The little red and black femme began to pout.

"No, no, it's fine" Sideswipe reassured her.

::Sunny calm down, let's just keep them quiet:: his twin said through their shared bond.

::fine whatever, you clean up the mess::

Hot Shot decided it looked like fun and spilled over his paint too, getting some on Bluestreak's leg in the process. Bluestreak just looked down at his leg and sighed through his vocalizer. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea" he muttered.

Fracture in an attempt to do like Sideswipe pressed her little hand in the paint and as hard as she could slapped the paper, causing paint to splurt up everywhere. Unfortunately for the yellow mech sitting across the paper from her it splattered up on his arm.

"Oh great!" Sunstreaker cried out.

Sideswipe couldn't help but laugh at his brother.

"Think this is funny!?" he took his brush and flicked the end at his brother, paint splattered on the red frontliner's helm.

"Oh, it's on now!" He stuck his hand in the paint and crawled over the paper to smear the paint on Sunstreaker's pristine hood.

"Why you!" Sunstreaker shouted and threw the whole can at his twin.

Sideswipe moved his head to the side just in time, but the can full of paint landed right on Bluestreak and Hot Shot. Hot Shot clicked and clapped his hands in amusement. Bluestreak was not as amused and started flicking paint at both his roommates.

Prowl was on his way back to his office from the washracks after helping Red Alert set up more security cameras outside the city, he got himself muddy and had gone to rinse clean himself off. He decided to stop at Bluestreak's quarters to check on the sparklings before he made his way back to his work.

He opened the door to the quarters and was hit right in the face with a glob of paint. Without saying a word he about-faced and walked out of the room. He made his way back to his office. Jazz was sitting feet propped up on the desk reading a data pad. When the door swished opened revealing Prowl, Jazz chuckled before getting up and pulling a rag out of his subspace. He began wiping the paint of the other's face.

"Let me guess, I should stay away from Blue's quarters for a while?" Jazz asked his mate.

"How'd you guess?" was the reply from the ever so stoic datsun.

-0000000000000-

It was night on Earth, and most of the Autobots were in recharge already. Hot Shot wailed on inside Prowl and Jazz's quarters.

Prowl sat at the edge of his berth rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He's exactly like Hot Rod was, he just doesn't run out of energy. Any other sparkling would have wore themselves into recharge already." He said, seemingly a bit aggravated at the situation unfolding at the moment.

"Come on Prowler, he's a meta-cycle old and it's his first night without his progenitors." Jazz bounced the sparkling in his arms in attempts to sooth him."Shouldn't have to happen to anyone".

He began singing while dancing and bouncing the small mech in his arms.

"La, la, la, laughter, la, la, la, lullaby, la, la, la, la, lollipop" 

Prowl recognized the song from the television show Fracture liked to watch.

"Prowl, come on"

"Jazz, no" was the stern reply.

The visored bot continued circling and dancing around the room.

"La, la, la, la"

With the quieting sparkling being cradled in one arm, Jazz picked up his mates servo in his free one, black fingers intertwining with white ones. "I love you" he purred.

"Jazz" Prowl said in an even tone.

Jazz began lightly swinging Prowl's arm, dancing with it while swaying his hips. "Cause L is such a lovely letter" He lightly tugged the arm, pulling Prowl up towards him.

"For words like "licorice" and "lace".

Prowl couldn't help it, a smile began to form on his faceplates. He quietly sang "The letter L lights up your face" staring into his mates optics.

"So why not la, la, la, la laaaaaaaaah" Jazz continued with a low voice of his own, their faces moving close together.

"la, la, la, la laaaaaaaaah with me" they sang in unison, until their lips met in a kiss they pulled apart and kissed again.

Jazz placed the now recharging sparkling into the crib, and pulled his mate into their berth. They easily fell into recharge while in each others arms.

 

A/N: Inspired by the 1st Prowl/Jazz video I ever saw on youtube. Search "prowl/jazz the L song" on youtube. "The L Song" is from Sesame Street, I do not own it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Strafe reporting in"

The commlink crackled before Magnus replied "what is your report?" 

"We found some residual energy in the gamma sector indicating someone has been through here in the last deca-cycle." Strafe told him.

"Hmm, stay in the area and see if you can find anything else, we are heading to your position now, Magnus out."

"Roger that"

-00000000000000-

"Starscream come take a look at this"

"What is it?" Starscream asked distractedly.

"Look here at this line of coding, if I multiple this vector by 83(z-n + p) and subtract the RNA code from the organic string, here" Skyfire began typing away as figures and numbers obeyed the commands and were now dancing around the screen, disappearing and forming at new locations of coding. "Now, watch this, follow up with r and divide the last interval of every code by a random denominator…."

"Cosmic Rust!" Starscream interrupted.

"Yup" Skyfire stepped away from the keyboard allowing Starscream to poke around at the results. "It seems that Shockwave's virus is a highly modified version of cosmic rust, which also explains the way it's slowly eroding Rodimus's internals."

"Of course, but" Starscream paused as he glanced through the figures on the screen "is there a way to break it down?"

"Not sure yet, we should tell the others what we found." 

-00000000000000000000-

"Hey TC, look at the puny earthlings run" Skywarp cackled as he released a reign of shots on the factory.

"Careful not to hit the fuel tanks" Thundercracker warned.

"I know Thundercracker".

Soundwave stood at the dock, Ravage attacking the humans nearby while the blue Decepticon poured fuel into containers so it can be converted into energon. The fuel spewed out from the pipes.

Not only did they have to worry about Autobots attacking, they had to worry about their own side attacking. Since Megatron was no longer Galvatron, the insecticons have been in a constant battle with him for leadership of the faction.

When no humans were longer visible at the factory, Thundercracker and Skywarp landed at the edge of the water. "So how come you never shoot on the squishies?" Skywarp asked optics locked on Thundercracker.

"Of course I shoot on them" Thundercracker defended.

"No you don't, I noticed you don't. You don't aim to hit them". They both stared out at the water now. Behind them where a factory once stood was a forest of flames and smoke.

Thundercracker never thought his bonded was so perceptive. It was true he never fired at the humans, it wasn't their war after all. The humans were just innocent victims of their war. Victims like they themselves had been, before the rebellions and revolution that took place on Cybertron. 

That marked the start of the Great War and ended a Golden age. A Golden Age to whom? Surely it wasn't them fighting for their lives in the combat pits, in the mines, and on the streets. 

Thundercracker shook his head at the memories. No, that was all in the past now, he chose his side. Megatron had once offered peace and a world without a caste system. He believed that if one bot ruled with a Just hand that slavery could be a thing of the past.

Megatron had unified them, he spoke well and made others believe in words. Back then Megatron too believed in his words, but over time… The more he killed the more his ambitions became tainted….. It was too late for Thundercracker to drop out now, he couldn't switch sides, couldn't leave his bonded behind either. But, the question was always in the back of his head, he wondered if he chose the right side. He couldn't stand watching the noblemechs and the government horde all the energy, while others all around them deactivated from not be able to fuel. He joined the Decepticons to end slavery, to rid of the corrupt officials, to make Cybertron great. He didn't want this constant destruction, to destroy other planets and innocent lives.

Blasts could be heard in the distance. "Decepticons grab the energon and retreat" came Megatron's commanding bellow.

-00000000000000-

Perceptor and Ratchet stood in front of the screen as Skyfire showed them his findings.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Ratchet asked.

"Right, so we believe if we can breakdown the molecular structure of the organic part of the virus, all that would be left is the binary code" Skyfire told them.

"And then after that it would just be cosmic rust and we could use chorostop to get rid of it!" Perceptor said optimistically. "Although, I would need to find more ingredients for my chorostop" he added.

"Starscream and I will go and gather the ingredients" Skyfire replied motioning to him and the jet by his side.

"Let me come too" 

"What for? You will just be in our way, if we are attacked, what use would a microscope be in a battle?" Starscream sneered at the red scientist.

"Well for one, I know the ingredients for Chorostop, and two, wouldn't it be quicker with more of us? Rodimus doesn't have much time, we can barely keep him online Once he goes into stasis all his firewalls will go offline and he won't have any protection left. At that point the virus would wipe his systems clean. We wouldn't even be able to get the Quints to resurrect him. Really ingenious on Shockwave's part" Perceptor went on.

"I know that already!" Starscream piped in stopping the seemingly endless stream of information that seeped out of Preceptor's vocalizer.

"Fine, you can come. I don't care anymore, let's just go already" Starscream walked out of the room.

"Ratchet?" Skyfire called out.

"Hmm?" Ratchet responded still staring at the schematics on the viewer.

"Can you see if Wheeljack can break down the binary code?" Skyfire asked. "And perhaps Carly and Spike might know of a way to break down the organic in the virus. It might be similar to a virus they have seen before."

"Yes, seems possible. I will get it to them right away. Good luck." Ratchet responded as the large shutt;e turned and walked away.

"You too" Skyfire said before disappearing through the doorway.

-000000000-

Optimus and Kup were sitting across from each other. The security screens to their side, in front of them they each held up their hands of cards. Optimus picked up a card and locked his optics on it for about 10 kliks before putting it in his deck.

"Nothing good?" Kup broke the silence as he leaned forward to take the top card from the pile.

Out of the corner of his optic Optimus saw something move on the screen. "What was that?"

"What?"

"I just saw something on the screen" Optimus stated, optics watching the screen intently.

"Are you sure?" Kup got up and looked at the screen. "I don't see anything, besides if anything was out there our scanners would have picked it up." Kup began poking at some keys on the controls. "Scanners haven't picked up anything in cycles. The dinobots are out there too" Kup sat back down.

"Hmm, guess you are right, but I am going to go out and take a look myself" Optimus said as he put his cards face down on the control panel and got up out of his seat.

"Alright, I will keep the scanners on full alert here. Keep in touch. I'll send Grimlock to meet up with you." Kup said as he threw his cards down on top of Optimus's.

"Thanks, Kup." The Prime said as he walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

"Starscream you need a rest?" Skyfire asked from behind the smaller jet.

"No, I'm fine! How many times do you need ask? Besides you are the one who is slowing us down" Starscream replied frustrated with his mate's overbearing concern.

"Perceptor are you sure we will find this ingredient X on Rheniatus? I really hope we haven't gone this far for nothing, but a hunch" Starscream asked of the microscope. "I never heard of Rheniatus having any valuable resources."

"Yes, it is true that there are no known valuable resources on Rheniatus, but the atmosphere of the planet is the same as the planet where I originally found ingredient X."

"Maybe we can find some resources that have gone unnoticed in the past. I think it will be fun to explore the planet." Skyfire cheerfully added.

"Pfft, I guess it won't be a total waste of my time then"

-00000000000000000-

"Arcee, you find anything?" Broadside asked as he turned over debris.

"Nothing and a lot more nothing" Arcee replied.

"Do not worry, I will find Shockwave's base, you two might as well go back and wait for word from Ultra Magnus and his team". Sky Lynx announced to them.

Arcee vented air, "Fine, if that's what you want."

The pink gunner turned to Broadside "come on, you heard him. Let's leave Captain Amazing to look through the debris himself."

-000000000000000-

"Hey Spike" Rodimus said softly noticing the small human examining him from his chest as he came out of recharge.

"Hey Rodimus, don't mind me I am just going to see if I can adjust some of your internals. Won't be a permanent solution but it will give us more time."

"Knock yourself out" Rodimus replied weakly, he turned his head to the side. He saw Carly was on the table working at the computer with Ratchet.

First Aid and Blades were adjusting the energon flow to the Prime while Spike worked inside him. Groove entered the med bay carrying a new supply of cooling pads he brought out of the storage area.

Carly turned around and noticed someone was staring at her. "Rodimus, you're awake" she said smiling from the across the way.

"As awake as he's going to get anyway" Ratchet added.

Carly continued to talk "Spike and I saw Hot Shot this morning."

Spike lifted his head up from the circuits he was currently fiddling with. "You would be proud of him" he chuckled. "He's giving the twins a run for their money as we say. The look on the twins faces when they walked in to the rec room with two sparklings, all of them covered in paint." Spike laughed as he turned his attention back to his tools.

"Where's Daniel?" Rodimus asked, his voice crackling.

"He's on Earth with dad and Wheelie. He wanted to come visit, but we thought it was best he didn't see you like this." Spike shut the panel to the box of circuitry he had been working on.  
"Alright, how's this. Give it a try".

Rodimus attempted to rev his engine, there was a loud humming sound instead.

"Doesn't sound good" Ratchet stated as he looked on.

The humming stopped and Rodimus began to break out into a "coughing" fit.

"Shit" Spike watched vents open and close as Rodimus tried to get clean air filtered into his intakes. Spike heard the engine hitch as he fell over onto the flamed chest as it shook under his feet.

First Aid grabbed up Spike as Ratchet adjusted knob after knob on the medical machines attached to their commander.

After some time Rodimus was left heaving thickly through his vents.

"Sorry about that" Spike said clearly disappointed with the results.

"Don't worry about it Spike" First Aid replied, he let Spike climb off his hand back on to the berth.

"None of us have dealt with anything like this before, so we don't know what to expect anymore." First Aid said dimming his optics.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a low sound coming from nearby. "Magnus….Hot Shot" Rodimus wheezed out, then quickly went offline.

"Prime?" First Aid asked looking over. "Ratchet!" First Aid called out. "Blades what's happening?"

Blades shrugged looking over the machine "His vitals haven't changed, I don't know"

Ratchet traced his hand over Rodimus's faceplate. His other hand waving a scanner over the body. "Hmmm, don't worry. It appears he has just fallen into recharge due to lack of energy."

"Ratchet mind if I ask a question?" Carly asked the medic.

"Sure, go ahead"

"What is going through those tubes? It doesn't look like any energon I have ever seen."

"You are right, it's a special brew of energon. With his energon converters down, he couldn't properly digest regular energon. This special brew has well, medicine in it."

"What is the medicine?" Carly asked wanting further explanation

"It's called DCI-28." Ratchet told the human as he brought up the chemical formula for the brew up on the screen.

Carly rubbed her thumb under her chin, seemingly deep in thought. "You know, we use something similar on Earth as a corrosion inhibitor." After a few seconds she snapped her fingers. "That gives me an idea! Mind if I use the communication's to get in touch with Wheeljack?" She asked.

"Sure go ahead" Ratchet replied.

She waved the medic over "great, you come to, I want you hear this too." 

-00000000000000000000-

"Grimlock, it's Frenzy, catch him!" Optimus shouted as he ran after the cassetticon.

Frenzy transformed himself into his alt mode and slipped through a crack in the ground into the tunnels underneath.

"Me Grimlock, can't see him, but me can smell him".

Frenzy stood back flat against the wall. "Frenzy to Shockwave"

"What is it?" Came the stoic reply.

"The cloaking device, it's malfunctioning. The Autobots were able to detect me. I escaped into the tunnels but I dun… I dunno if I can get away."

"Do not let my device fall into their hands. Remain where you are, I am sending back up" Shockwave turned around to look at the mech who was sitting nearby "Sixshot". 

"Yes Shockwave"

"Go aide Frenzy, make sure that the Autobots do not get their hands on my signal dampers. They must not know how we made this technology" Shockwave commanded.

"But how can I leave? Magnus and those blasted technobots are right outside; if I leave they may discover the location of your base." Sixshot argued.

"Well make sure they do not." Shockwave said with no concern at all hinted in his tone, as he got up and walked away.

"As you wish" Sixshot said as watched the retreating form before transforming into a jet and flying out the top hatch.

"Sir! It's Sixshot!" Someone shouted.

"Get a lock on his signal, follow him!" Magnus shouted back.

There was a chorus of yes sir's before they started after the decepticon.

"Magnus to Broadside"

"Yes commander?"

"We are locked on Sixshot's signal. He is heading toward bearing 378. Rendezvous with us."

"On our way" 

"He's-heading-toward-our-base" Blurr announced from the lead as they raced after Sixshot. The dinobots rounding out the back.

::Ratchet:: Ironhide opened his bond to communicate.

::'Hide?::

::Sixshot is heading towards you guys, we are right behind him::

::Got it, I'll let Kup know:: the medic assured him.

::Miss you::

:: Miss you too, be safe:: Ratchet cycled air before making his way to the comm unit.


	12. Chapter 12

"This planet is pitiful! We aren't going to find anything!" Starscream shrieked as the three mechs walked through a thick plain of brush, heading toward a mountainous region.

"Look, over there" Skyfire pointed to an opening in the bottom of a large mountain.

"Hmm, there seems to be a cavern." Perceptor noted.

"It's kind of narrow. Starscream and I won't be able to fit in there." Skyfire noted as he inspected the mouth of the cave.

"I will go in alone then" Perceptor said as he entered the cave.

"Keep in touch, we will stand guard out here" Skyfire announced into the darkness.

"Some exploration this turned out to be!" Starscream threw his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"Do you always have to think so negatively? I think you are having a good time exploring this planet. You just can't admit it." The large white shuttle teased.

"Maybe there is something else I would have a good time exploring" Starscream said placing his hands on his hips as he strutted toward Skyfire.

"Oh? What would that be?" Skyfire raised an optic ridge at his bonded as he continued forward. 

The smaller jet pushed Skyfire back against the mountain base. "You" Starscream replied running his glossa up Skyfire's cockpit.

Skyfire slid down into a sitting position and pulled Starscream up to his chest. Starscream kissed the crook of Skyfire's shoulder and neck working his way up before slipping his glossa into the seam at Skyfire's neck. He nipped at the sensitive wiring that was caught by his glossa.

Skyfire let out a moan. He moved his hands downward, his fingers began stroking the area under Starscream's wings, the sensation causing Starscream to stop what he was doing and arch his back.

Starscream brought his mouth plates to meet Skyfire's in a kiss, his chest plates opened, exposing his spark to his bonded. Skyfire looked at the bright pulsating blue orb for several clicks before baring his spark as well. He slowly pulled Starscream closer until their sparks melted into each other.

-000000000000000-

Hot Spot's voice boomed over the speakers throughout the base. "This is a code 1 emergency! Protectobots back up Optimus and the dinobots. Reinforcements are on their way. Everyone else fortify the base and protect Rodimus!" Hot Spot sped out of the communications room, Streetwise following closely behind him.

"Me Grimlock say Decepticon here" Grimlock announced as Sludge and Swoop looked on. Grimlock was attempting to rip apart the ground to get below.

"Grimlock that is not going to work, we need to find another way down." Prime said to the thick headed dinobot.

"No! Me will get Decepticon. Me no listen to you" Grimlock retorted.

"I am quite aware of that" Optimus sighed.

"What that?" Swoop asked looking toward the sky.

Optimus started to turn to see what the dinobot was referring to but before he could blasts blazed the ground around him. "What the?" he dropped to the ground, servos over his head. 

"Optimus! Protectobots merge to… Defensor!"

Defensor swatted at the Decepticon, but missed as he was too fast for the combiner.

:Frenzy: Sixshot opened his commlink. :Go back to base immediately:

:Don't gotta tell me twice!: the cassetticon replied before running off forgotten through the tunnels.

Sixshot rounded behind Defensor, changed into a gun and shot him pointblank in the back. Defensor howled out in pain as he fell to the ground.

A blast to his back alerted Sixshot that he had company. He transformed back into a jet before Springer shot him again, this time causing a trail of smoke to form from the wound.

"How you like that?" Springer taunted.

"You have a death wish Autobot?" Sixshot turned to face the helicopter. His optics widened when he caught the sight of Computron forming behind the triplechanger.

"No, but apparently you do, attacking Autobot headquarters alone, calculation unwise. Chance of winning 30%" Computron spewed out the information to his enemy.

Magnus pulled up at that moment and quickly transformed into robot mode shooting off a shoulder missile in the process. "Ironhide, Blurr get inside and help the others. We'll handle this one" he commanded.

They ran into the base without question.

Magnus's missile hit Sixshot's wing causing him to steer out of control, Computron slammed his large fist into him. Sixshot crashed into the ground with a large thud. Before he could even move, Grimlock was on top of him. The dinobot ripped off one of his wings with his sharp denta.

Sixshot screamed in agony as the appendage was separated from his body. He transformed into a cat and attempted escaping by foot. Sludge stomped the ground with such a force that made it shake and crack, knocking the cat off balance.

Swoop flew over his head barraging him with shots. Springer leapt out, sword in hand, before he could land a hit with his sword, Sixshot used his tank turret and blasted Springer backwards. He turned back into a cat and began to run off.

"He's getting away!" someone shouted.

"Oh no he's not" came a voice from the opposite direction. Broadside grabbed the retreating feline and threw him back into his circle of allies.

No longer able to move, Sixshot lay helplessly as Computron delivered the final blow and stomped down on the Decepticon.The combiner lifted up his pede revealing the crushed metal, and loose wires sparking through the now broken armor of the warrior.

Magnus walked up to the remains, looking them over. "Take him to the smelting pit. Make sure he is given respects then smelt him down, leave not a trace of him behind." he commanded before he stalked away.

-00000000000000000000000-

Fracture and Hot Shot were playing with blocks on the floor of the communications room. Wooden blocks were sprawled out all over the floor. Fracture was building towers and a large fort surrounding them. Hot Shot just sat watching on, as he attempted to consume the block that was in his servo. The sparklings clicked and chirped with each other.

Steeljaw lay on the floor nearby, head resting on his paws as he watched the sparklings interact. Blaster and Tracks were watching human music videos on the broadcasting screen.

"What you think?" Fracture asked Hot Shot, she stepped back looking over her masterpiece.

Hot Shot crawled up to one of the towers. He looked at the block in his servo and back at back at the tower.

He stood up on his wobbly legs and slowly began to raise his arm, stretching out to place the block in his servo on the top of the tower. Leaning over just a little too much he lost his balance and fell forward, the towers and the fort all came tumbling down on top of his little body.

Within a micro second Steeljaw jumped up and was attempting to dig through the blocks while the sparkling screamed and sobbed from underneath.

"Watch out Steelie" Blaster gently shoved his cat to the side.

Blaster was frantically shoving the blocks off the trapped Sparkling. To his left Fracture stood crying softly. Tracks lifted up Fracture as Blaster attempted to coddle Hot Shot.

"Slag, he's covered in dents, we better get him to med bay" Blaster stated.

"What should I do with her?" Tracks asked.

"Bring her too" Blaster said as he rushed off towards medbay wailing sparkling in his arms.

-000000000000000-

Perceptor walked out of the cave with his load of petri dishes.

"I found…." He stopped himself taking the sight before him.

Skyfire sat with his back against the mountain base, Starscream in his arms, both offline.

"I guess the flight took a lot out of them." He sat down besides them and began looking over his samples, waiting for them to wake so they could return to Cybertron.

-0000000000000000000-

After making sure all the injured were accounted for, Ultra Magnus sought out Optimus. "I am going to see my Sparkling. The med bay looks like it will be quite crowded for a while. I will go visit Rodimus when things have quieted down. You can return to Earth now too, and thanks for staying with him while I was gone."

"Not a problem old friend." Optimus smiled beneath his faceplate.

They both started toward the space bridge.

"I hate that I have to leave Rodimus in his condition, but to leave my young creation without either of us, even for a few solar cycles. I hope he forgives me" Magnus slumped forward.

Optimus clasped Magnus's shoulder. "You were always one to fulfill his duties above all else. I am sure Hot Shot understands."

"Hmmm, good thing we are on our way to the city." Ultra Magnus turned his face away from the Prime.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"Something is greatly upsetting Hot Shot" Magnus responded, mouth plates in a thin line.

"Well, he'll be happy when he sees you" Optimus cleared his vocals as they walked side by side. "I believe Hot Shot should remain on Earth, it would too much for him to be near Rodimus under the current situation."

Magnus nodded "agreed, but I will visit him every few cycles".

"Of course, I wouldn't dare try to stop you." Optimus chided back.

"What of Decepticon activity on Earth?" 

"Last I heard from Prowl, insecticon clones took out Menasor and Predaking."

"Too bad they won't join us" Magnus smirked as he stepped into the space bridge. "Maybe we should invest in Dinobot clones"

"Primus, no" Optimus places his servo on his helm. 

They both laughed as the space bridge sent them to Earth.

-0000000000000000-

"So are you suggesting that this virus could be contained if we rid the excess binary coding and turn it into Fe2O3•nH2O and FeO(OH), Fe(OH)3? " Wheeljack asked Carly from the view screen. They had currently been on video conference for a few cycles.

"Yes, I believe so!" Carly replied. "I believe that the code here line 3 O2 + 4 e- + 2 H2O → 4 OH can be reduced by using the formula ZnO + 2 HCl → ZnCl2 + H2O".

"Hmm, that does seem reasonable" Wheeljack said as he read over the findings.

"Using the base ZnO + 2NaOH + H2O → Na2(Zn(OH)4) we can make a chemical that will break down the 4 Fe2+ + O2 → 4 Fe3+ + 2O^2-. That should work as an inhibitor to the corrosive" Carly told him.

"Well, let's get started with making the compound, shall we?" Wheeljack asked. "And you know" he continued "I think if we put Cr2O3 into a form that can be uploaded into all the Autobots, it will work a vaccine anti-virus to the strain."

"Of course! We can prevent the Decepticons from ever using the virus against us again." She cupped her fist in her hand.

-000000000000000-

Ultra Magnus and Optimus walked through the med bay doors. Pipes was using an electromagnet to work out the dents in Hot Shot's armor.

The Sparkling's engine hiccupped from his recent crying bout.

"And why is my sparkling covered in dents?" Magnus asked nonchalantly.

Optimus chuckled "because you decided to get sparked to the bot formerly known as Hot Rod."

Magnus smiled looking over the small blue sparkling. "Well I guess that explains it".

"He had two great oak's worth of building blocks fall on him that's why" Grapple answered from his workstation. Grapple was currently fiddling with some little gadget, next to him Hoist stood with a recharging femme in his arm.

Optimus walked over and greeted them, he gestured to the sparkling "I'll take her".

"Sure Optimus, here you go" Hoist carefully placed Fracture in Prime's arms.

Magnus was now standing beside the berth Hot Shot was on, he rubbed his sparkling's back. "I missed you" he told him and received chirps in response.

"Well he's all done" Pipes said as he put his magnet down.

"Thank for you help Pipes, hope he wasn't too much trouble" Magnus said as he picked up Hot Shot.

"Not at all, Commander"

Optimus nodded to the three bots as he and Magnus walked out.

Hot Shot latched himself on to Magnus's chest, while one large arm secured him in place.

"Let us grab some energon" Optimus suggested.

"I can go for that, when will Mirage and Hound be off shift?"

"I do not know, but they will be back for the recharge cycle, they are always scheduled to come back before the evening cycle begins."

"Hmm, must be nice for them" Magnus replied as they stepped through the now stationary rec room doors.

Ultra Magnus and Optimus settled down at an empty table, sparklings in hand.

"It's been a while since I been here" Ultra Magnus said looking around the rec room.

"Yeah, it has been a while. Hasn't it? You mind holding her for a second, I'll go grab us some cubes" Optimus asked as he began to stand up.

"Sure, what about for them?" Magnus asked gesturing towards the sparklings in his lap.

"I think there should be some of the special brew in the cold storage under the dispenser. I'll grab it for them."

"Thanks" Magnus looked at the sparklings in his lap. One sparkling on each leg. Fracture with her optics now bright and awake, quietly sitting watching Hot Shot attempting to stand up straight. Leaning on his creator's chest with his two small servos. 

Ultra Magnus was keeping a servo on Hot Shot's back to make sure he didn't fall. "Trying to stand up on your own already?" He asked his sparkling.

Hot Shot looked up into the face that was looking down at him and clicked. Ultra Magnus's spark warmed at the sight of his sparkling.

He was brought out of his thoughts as two small cubes of energon, and one large one were placed on the table in front of him.

Optimus sat down and removed his face mask to chug down his energon.

Ultra Magnus reached for his cube, Hot Shot tried to grab the cube away from his sire. "Sorry, but you aren't ready for this yet." Magnus chuckled as he raised the cube out of his sparkling's reach.

The blue sparkling began to pout before full out sobbing. Everyone in the rec room was now looking over at them.

"He sure is a vocal one" Optimus laughed, making light of Magnus's situation as he pulled Fracture out of his brother's lap.

"And I'm sure everyone here appreciates it." Noting all the optics now on him and the crying sparkling. Magnus pulled Hot Shot closer to him, and grabbed one of the smaller cubes. "Here, this one's yours"

Ultra Magnus tilted his sparkling back into the cook of his arm and placed the cubes small opening to Hot Shot's lip plates. With the sparkling's mouth occupied with the energon, his vocalizer quieted down.

It was then that Hound and Trailbreaker walked into the rec room. "There's my beautiful femme" Hound announced with a large grin on his face.

"Sire!" Fracture shouted.

"What about me? Aren't you happy to see me too?" Trailbreaker teased the sparkling, as he waved his servos dramatically in front of his chest plate.

Fracture giggled "Hi Uncle Breaker".

"That's more like it" the black mech said as he lifted up the pink faced femme and twirled her in the air.

"What's this? Feeding time?" Hound asked seeing the full sparkling cube on the table. Hot Shot absorbing the other one.

"Hound, good timing" Optimus rose to his feet. "I just got a message from Blaster, Cosmos has received word that Skyfire's team is on their way back to Cybertron."

At hearing this Magnus lifted his head. "Did they find the ingredients they were looking for?" he asked.

"That, I am not certain of." Optimus walked to the side of Magnus. "I am going to find out what I can." He continued before walking out of the rec room.

"Fracture finish your energon, and we can go outside" Hound told his sparkling.

"Okay!" Fracture cheered, lifting up her energon cube and taking a sip.

"You are going to go outside with her?" Magnus asked.

"We got clearance to take them outside, want to join us?" Hound asked the commander.

"Sure why not. Hot Shot has never seen Earth"

"Fracture loves the outdoors" Hound stated.

"So, where were you planning on taking them?" Magnus asked.

"Well there is the fishing pond, right outside the city" Hound thought out loud before realizing his mistake.

Magnus dimmed his optics, remembering the sight of his mate fishing at the pond. It was the place he could be found most often before he had become Prime, before they had bonded….

"Uhh… how about the beach!" Trailbreaker interrupted noticing the tension along with the odd silence.

"Good thinking 'Breaker, I bet Hot Shot would love to see the ocean!" Hound emphasized the words, in an excited tone in an attempts to change the mood.

"Fracture would you like to take your friend to the beach?" Hound asked his sparkling.

"Hot Shot come to beach too?" Fracture asked looking up at Ultra Magnus.

Magnus put down the now empty sparkling energon cube on the table. Hot Shot clicked at Fracture. "Ye…yes, the beach sounds wonderful, wouldn't you like that?" Magnus answered her, smiling down at the small blue mech.

"Alright, we better get going before it gets dark out." Hound said carrying Fracture towards the door.

Ultra Magnus got up, Hot Shot in his arms and followed them out.


	13. Chapter 13

**For warning and A/N please skip to the end of the chapter!**

 

It had been a long evening, but Ultra Magnus truly enjoyed spending the time with Hot Shot. He only wished that Rodimus could have been there with them.

The sparklings had played in the sand the whole time. Ultra Magnus spent the time watching his sparkling play with Fracture, listening to waves of the ocean hit against the shore and then recede back to where they came from.

Hound and Trailbreaker built a sandcastle with the sparklings, something he learned from Spike when they had first come to Earth.

Ultra Magnus had just handed off Hot Shot to Bluestreak for the recharge cycle before making his way back to Cybertron. Not without protests from his sparkling, but he couldn't take him with him.

He walked into the medbay to see Ratchet sitting in the office through the translucent window. He noticed that not one mech from the earlier battle was left in the medbay. "Ratchet" Magnus opted for the medic's attention.

Ratchet lifted his head from the pad he was reading, optics focusing on his guest.

"Ratchet, you may retire for the recharge cycle"

"I can't leave a patient..." He was sharply cut off by the commander. "It's fine, I will stay with him tonight. Please get some rest, Ironhide is waiting for you in the guest quarters"

"Fine, but contact me right away if his condition worsens." Ratchet grumbled as he stalked passed.

"Of course, recharge well" Ultra Magnus took his usual seat by Rodimus's side, looking over the grim sight of his mate. He could hardly feel any life force coming from the still body. He leaned over and kissed the red helm of his bonded.

"Maggie" Rodimus lit his optics.

"Roddy, I'm here" he stroked exhaust pipes on the red mech's arm. "I'm sorry I left you alone for so long, I love you"

"Love you too" Rodimus replied, one corner of his mouth moving slightly upwards, before he fell back into recharge.

-000000000000000-

The next morning on Earth, Bluestreak handed Hot Shot over to Prowl.

"Thanks for letting Hot Shot stay the night with you guys" Prowl said as fixed the sparkling he was holding into a comfortable position.

Bluestreak let out a nervous laughter "He was no trouble at all". Prowl raised an optic ridge at his creation as he watched Bluestreak slip away down the hall.

Jazz once again was sitting in Prowl's office, waiting for Prowl to return. Prowl stepped into the office and closed the door. He was about to tell Jazz about the odd encounter with Blue, when Hot Shot purged on Prowl's chest.

Jazz jumped up "Slag, you think it's the virus".

Prowl seemed to think for a moment before responding. "No, wait. Take him for a klik" he handed the sparkling to Jazz, while he subspaced a cloth and wiped himself off.

Jazz watched him curiously.

Prowl then proceeded to open his commlink, and put it on speaker "Blue".

"Creator!... yes?"

"Did anything happen last night with Hot Shot?"

There was a long silence, and some rustling sounds in the background. Jazz looked at Prowl, Prowl stopped him by indicated with his finger not to say anything.

"…promise not to get mad?" finally came through the comm.

"Continue, please"

"Well….. Sideswipegavehimafewsipsofhighgrade "

Prowl's processor nearly locked up. Jazz slapped his servoover his helm. "I'm sorry can you repeat that? Because, I could sworn you just said that Sideswipe let the sparkling of our Prime drink high grade?"

There was more rustling and static coming from the background. "He's mad" Sideswipe whispered in the background, obviously thinking he couldn't be heard.

Prowl narrowed his optics at the fact the twins were still there.

Finally a response came "Well… he wouldn't sleep and he thought it would help."

"And where were you and Sunstreaker, when this happened?"

"We were…."

Prowl locked optics with his bonded before speaking into the commlink again. "You were where?"

"Talk...talking... in an empty guest room" Bluestreak stuttered.

"Right, Well I know that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are on patrol right now, because their shift started at 0800 hours"

"Slag, Sunny! We are supposed to be on patrol" could be heard in the background with loud clanking noises.

"But., could you give them a message for me?" Prowl continued.

"Uhh, sure" Blue replied.

"Let them know, they better not let me or Jazz catch them for the next few solar cycles" The stoic voice said before the commlink shut off.

"We are so slagged" Sideswipe said slumping against his twin.

\--0000000000000--

Prowl paced back and forth in his office.

"I'm going to deactivate them, I mean it this time. This is… was just incredibly irresponsible of them" he said, with a hint of anger.

"Well, he is quieter than usual" Jazz tried.

Prowl stopped pacing and glared at Jazz. "That doesn't help the situation Jazz."

"Calm down Prowl, getting upset over it isn't going to help."

"Why out of all the mechs on Cybertron and Earth did our creation have to get involved with the two mechs that getting under my plating the most?" Prowl asked sitting down next to Jazz.

Jazz rubbed his servo on the edge of Prowl's doorwing. "That's cause they're family now" The visored mech said as he nuzzled the side of Prowl's helm.

"Mmm" Prowl leaned back into Jazz's body. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably stress yourself into deactivation."

There was a knock on the door to the office.

"Enter" Prowl stated.

Optimus entered, he looked down to Hot Shot before speaking. "Hoist and Grapple think Hot Shot should spend the morning in Med bay. I will pick him up from medical in a few groons".

"I'm sorry Optimus, I thought having the twins watch the sparkling would actually teach them responsibility" Prowl said remorsefully.

"Don't worry about it, I am putting them on monitor duty for the solar cycle as punishment. All things considered I want to keep this a secret from Ultra Magnus, I will take responsibility for not letting him know. I have also told the twins to keep their mouth components clamped about the situation."

"Thank you Optimus." Prowl said before the Prime walked out of his office.

-000000000000-

Smokescreen sat at his desk going over the plans of the EDC's newly proposed base to be stationed on planet Technetitan. The structure itself appeared to well presented and stable enough, but he needed to make sure the surrounding landscapes ensured a safe location for a base of operations.

His job was to take note of anywhere near the proposed base that could be used to a tactical advantage be an enemy. He and Beachcomber would collaborate on their findings when each had finished their individual analyses. Beachcomber also had to take into account any local wildlife or inhabitants that would or could be potentially affected negatively by the base.

Fracture had been made aware that she would play alone today because Hot Shot needed to spend some time in the med bay and she couldn't play in there. So she was currently seated on the floor of Smokescreen's office, playing with her plush Steeljaw and a toy car with an alt mode similar to Tracks but a bright green.

Smokescreen peeked away from his work every once in a while to check on the sparkling. He smiled to himself, noting how quietly Fracture played with the toys as she rolled the car along the floor, Steeljaw in the driver's seat.

A buzz from the intercom got both their attention. Fracture was hoping it was Hot Shot, instead a blue and white mech stood at the door.

"Hey 'Comber, what did you find?" Smokescreen asked his guest.

Beachcomber walked in, leaving the door open not even noticing the quiet sparkling.

Fracture looked at the open door, she slowly stood up; and looked back to the mechs, one standing and one sitting pointing to something on a large data pad.

She quickly ran to the door, looked back again and dashed out. Now she could find Hot Shot. If only she could remember where the med bay was.

-00000000000-

The twins sat watching monitors, bored out of their processor's. Red Alert sat quietly to the side of them, waking them every time one of them dozed off when suddenly the fire alarms sounded.

Red quickly hit the commlink. "Wheeljack?"

"Wasn't me" was the reply from the inventor.

"We got a situation in the training room" came through his commlink.

"Bring up the feed to the training room stat!" Red Alert barked to the twins. They couldn't see anything but smoke.

"Inferno, you're needed in the training room on the double"

"Ya got it Red, on my way" Inferno replied.

"Who's down there?" Red asked into his comm.

"Uhh, sorry Red, it's us." Came the sheepish reply.

"Silverbolt?"

"Yeah, we had a little…. Wait! Slingshot, don't throw the whole extinguisher into the ….." Red's optics widen. A boom shook the city.

"Great!" The security officer yelled. "You two watch the monitors" Red transformed and sped off sirens blaring, he didn't even notice the small femme walking along side the wall.

Sideswipe vented air through his intakes, chin leaning on his palm, elbow on the control panel.

The red twin was watching Bluestreak in communications center chatting it up with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.

"This is all your fault" Sunstreaker started, breaking the silence. "If you weren't malfunctioned enough to give high grade to a sparkling we wouldn't be stuck on monitor duty!"

"Well I didn't hear you give any other suggestions on how to get him to stop crying. At least I did something, unlike you. Oh, that's right you were doing something..." Sideswipe brought his face close to his brother's. "You were interfacing with our mate, while we were supposed to be watching the sparkling."

"That's because it's better without you" Sunstreaker quipped.

They were now staring optic to optic. On the screen behind them, a sparkling walked by.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, it's better without…" Before Sunstreaker could vocalize another sound he was struck in the jaw by Sideswipe.

Sideswipe jumped on his brother, knocking him off his chair. Both of them exchanging blows with their fists on the floor.

Smokescreen rounded to corner to the security room, and stopped at the door. :Prowl, we got a problem in the security room: he commed the SIC.

:Report:.

:The twins are engaged in battle:

:On my way:

-0000000000000000-

Trailbreaker and Brawn had just returned from a routine patrol and were making their way to the rec room, but the sight of Fracture walking along the hall stopped them in their tracks.

"Fracture?" Trailbreaker tried for her attention.

The little pink and black femme turned her head "Uncle Breaker!"

"What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked.

"I try find Hot Shot, Smokey not fun" she pouted.

"Oh I see, alright why don't we do something fun then? Want to go outside?" Trailbreaker asked already knowing the answer.

"Ya!" Fracture yelled already forgotten her quest.

"You want to come too Brawn?" Trailbreaker asked as he picked up Fracture.

"Sure, why not" Brawn answer with a big smile, patting the sparkling on her helm.

Once outside they saw Jazz, Blaster and his cassettes sitting listening to music. Fracture pointed in their direction.

"Steelie!" She squealed seeing her favorite kitty.

"What about the rest of us?" Jazz asked.

Fracture giggled and the three of them made their way towards the group.

-000000000000000000-

Prowl looked over at the twins, who were now sporting many dents over their frames. He let out of a sigh, and rubbed his servo over his faceplate.

"I just can't understand you two….besides the security risks that could have occurred while you weren't doing your simple assignment…. Spark split twins mauling each other is like self-mutilation!" Prowl raised his voice an octave. He returned to his normal tone "why must you damage yourselves?".

Prowl turned to Smokescreen who was standing behind him. "Why are you here anyway Smokescreen?"

"Fracture disappeared on me!" Smokescreen now recalled the reason he came to the security room in the first place.

"What?" Prowl's doorwings went straight up.

"She must have got out while Beachcomber and I were talking; I only took my optics off her for a klik and she was gone." Smokescreen attested to his superior.

::Jazz, Fracture is AWOL:: Prowl said through his bond.

::She's with me:: Jazz chuckled, easing the tension he felt through his mate's end.

::Let us keep this a secret from the twins while we make them look for her::

::I like the way you think Prowler, it ought to be fun::

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe patrol the base and find her immediately" Prowl ordered the twins before they transformed and sped off.

Prowl turned back to Smokescreen to let him in on the game.

-0000000000000-

The door swished open and Ultra Magnus walked in. Hot Shot was sitting on Optimus's lap while Optimus was doing his work.

"Hello there" Ultra Magnus said, only getting a single click back, nothing more.

The large blue and white mech frowned. Hot Shot remained still, he looked lethargic, not at all his usual energetic self.

"Is he alright? Something happen?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary." Optimus replied sounding as sincere as he could.

Magnus picked up his small sparkling looking him over. "It's my fault, I shouldn't have left him on Earth." He slumped into a chair, hugging the small mech close against his chest plates. He broke down into a quiet sob. He felt the weight of everything going on finally breaking him down. Between Rodimus, finding Shockwave, trying to run Cybertron and also care for his sparkling.

Optimus got to his pedes, he walked over to the large mech putting his hand on his shoulder. "Brother" he said.

Magnus looked up, he had not heard Optimus refer to him by that term in over a millennia. Magnus wrapped his arm around Optimus's waist and rested his head against the red mech's grill. Optimus moved his servo from his friend's shoulder to the side of his helm.

Hot Shot stirred and cooed in his sire's lap, causing the smallest of smiles to form on Magnus's face while the humming of his brother's engine filled his audio receptors.

-00000000000000-

Blaster and Jazz were up and dancing to the music, little Fracture attempting to dance with them. She tried to imitate everything Jazz did, shaking her slender hips side to side and waving her arms in the air.

Hound thought it was quite the spectacle as he walked up to the group of bots just returning from recon with Huffer. "Prowl told me I would find you guys here." He said as he sat down next to Trailbreaker.

"Hey, are you getting a good look at that." Trailbreaker pointed toward the sparkling.

"Already recording it, can't wait to show 'Raj" The scout snickered.

-000000000000000-

"Springer, sir?" 

"Springer here."

"Skyfire and Perceptor have returned."

"Excellent news, contact Ultra Magnus."

 

\-------------------------------------  
Warning: This chapter contains unintended child abuse.   
A/N: Some cultures/families/traditions believe it's ok to give infants alcohol to help them sleep and teethe. This is old advice, please don't do it. Studies have shown that it can have adverse affects.


	14. Chapter 14

Rodimus could still hear the echoing of voices being picked up by his audio receptors. His world appeared blurry, he felt like he constantly in a dream like state.

"How is he still functional?" Starscream questioned, intrigued by the resiliency that Rodimus Prime showed in remaining online at all.

"It doesn't seem like he is aware of his surroundings" Perceptor added.

A groan of pain sounded from the downed mech.

"He is still aware as far as I can tell. He responds to my prompting." First Aid said as he cleaned up the tray of tools that lay beside their leader.

Ratchet walked out of his office wiping his red hands with a rag. "I just replaced 7 fuel cells, but it won't sustain him for long. The situation has been critical for far too long".

"We have to get this chemical analyzed immediately to see if it can be of any use to us" Skyfire noted looking through a magnification unit at the a small sample of the alien element that they had found on their recent exploration.

"Agreed. Ratchet has Wheeljack had any luck with his analysis?" Perceptor asked.

"He and Carly believe they stumbled onto a vaccine, I haven't heard from them in a while"

"Curious. I shall go check on their progress." Perceptor said before making his exit.

"Well I guess that leaves me and you to play with this" Skyfire stated to the mech on his right.

"Oh goody" Starscream remarked and followed the white shuttle to the lab.

-00000000000000-

Ultra Magnus, Hot Shot and Optimus had joined with the others outside the base a few mega-cycles earlier. It was now evening on Earth. Even with the day growing older, the gathering of Autobots had not dispersed. Most of the bots were sitting around talking, the music was still playing in the background.

"Fracture, there you are! Have you been out here the whole time?" A voice could be heard over the crowd.

An angrier voice followed "it would have been nice to have been informed that she was here, we just spent 6 joors searching inside the city for her."

"Where would have been the fun in that?" Trailbreaker teased the twins, who now loomed over him and the recharging sparkling in his lap.

"Frag you!" Sunstreaker seethed through his vocalizer.

"That's enough, no need for that" Prowl interrupted him.

"Sorry Prowl, we were upset when we couldn't find her anywhere. You can understand why Sunstreaker is angry." Sideswipe defended his brother.

"Yes, I understand that. But, remember if you two weren't fighting instead of watching the security feeds you would have seen her go with Trailbreaker in the first place." The SIC reminded him.

Prowl turned to Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, Optimus good news it seems Skyfire, Starscream and Perceptor have returned from their mission".

"Hopefully Perceptor found what he was looking for" Optimus said to them.

"I better go" Ultra Magnus got up from where he had been sitting, sparkling in hand and began retreating toward the space bridge.

"Magnus, wait" Optimus called as he got up to catch the other. "I think Hot Shot should still remain here."

"I made my decision already. He is coming with me." Ultra Magnus argued, faltering as he tried to convince himself he made the right choice.

Optimus could see right through his long time friend. "You know Cybertron headquarters is not the place for a sparkling right now. I give my word, I'll keep him with me at all times. I won't take my optics off him for a nano second. You trust me, right?"

Ultra Magnus almost sounded sorrowful. "How could you ask me that? I'd trust you with my life and so would Rodimus." He vented air through intakes. "Alright I'll leave him with you Optimus." Magnus handed the recharging sparkling over to the Earth commander, but not before giving him a soft kiss on the helm. He turned his back and walked away.

Mirage pulled up to the gather of mechs. He spotted the small frame of his recharging sparkling in Trailbreaker's lap. Trailbreaker and Hound too engaged in conversation with the others to even see him pull up.

Mirage walked up and stood beside Optimus. Optimus was still standing, looking off into the direction Ultra Magnus had disappeared into.

"Optimus?" Mirage questioned his leader.

"Sorry, what could I do for you Mirage?" Optimus spoke up after being brought back to consciousness.

"Would you like Hound and I to watch Hot Shot for you? I'm sure Fracture would be happy if he stayed with us."

"Thank you for your offer, but he is going to stay with me for the rest of his stay." Optimus answered, looking down fondly at the blue sparkling whose engine was now humming in a peaceful state.

-0000000000000-

"Perceptor, you're back! So did you guys find anything?" Carly asked excitedly from her workstation.

"Yes, I am certain I have found a substance similar to my original ingredient X. Skyfire and Starscream are analyzing it as we speak."

"Percy! hey" Wheeljack greeted Perceptor as he walked into his lab.

He put the beakers gathered in his arms down on top of a table. With his arms now free, he pulled Perceptor close to him and trapped him in a tight hug in his arms.

"It's good to see you again too 'Jack" Perceptor said slightly embarrassed by the current situation.

Carly smirked at them..

"I did miss you and wait until you see what Carly and I have mixed up" Wheeljack said, earfins blinking.

"It sure is nice of you to find time to help us out Carly, being the ambassador to Earth, you must be busy." Perceptor stated.

"Spike's a big boy. I think he can handle things on his own for a while, besides we can't afford to lose Rodimus and he knows it."

"I for one am glad you are here Carly" Wheeljack said as he moved over to the table and began to set up his beakers. "We wouldn't have gotten this formula done without you" he finished.

"What's left to do before it can be a potent medication?" Perceptor asked observing the solutions being poured into the beakers.

"Hmm, well I've mixed the solvents up and I was just going to boil this zinc oxide here with some Zircaloy." Wheeljack said absently as he continued to mix the chemicals.

"Are you going to give it to him raw or process it into a efficient form of energon first?" Perceptor asked wondering what Wheeljack and Carly had decided to do.

"I was going to give it to him a small dose of it raw first as a booster. Then I would work on processing it further. We need to get his immunity up as soon as possible."

"True, we mustn't make haste." Perceptor stated.

"Wheeljack, no!" Carly shouted as if in slow motion, she watched as he was about to put a beaker over the flame. At the same time Perceptor's gray fingers pulling Wheeljack's arm back.

"Wheeljack you have to heat these up separated, not mixed." Perceptor explained pointing to the beaker.

"Phew, that was close! How could I forget that I couldn't heat those together?" He placed the beaker with the mixed solution down. Picking up the correct beaker, he lamented "I could have destroyed everything we worked on thus far." He looked up sheepishly at his colleagues.

"Don't worry about it, that's what you have me for." Preceptor smiled at him and continued. "Everything you put into this computer is backed up by my computer on Cybertron, Ratchet and I hooked it up about a meta-cycle ago." Perceptor said.

"Thanks Percy" The Lancia said as they watched the liquid begin to boil.

-00000000000000-

Ultra Magnus walked into the med bay. "How is he?" he asked the Earth CMO.

"If you feel you can handle the truth, I will give it to you" Ratchet stated.

"Please"

Ratchet dimmed his optics "I'm sorry he won't last more than two solar cycles at this point."

Ultra Magnus walked to the side of the berth where Rodimus lay. "Rod can you hear me?"

A few kliks went by with no answer.

Magnus squeezed his lover's hand "Rodimus?" he asked again.

"Mmm" was all the other could vocalize upon realizing his bonded was with him.

"That's right, I'm here and… here" Ultra Magnus placed his hand over his spark chamber. "We'll always be together, no matter what happens. Me, you and Hot Shot."

Rodimus opened his mouth, but only a short burst of static came out.

"I love you Roddy" Ultra Magnus laid Rodimus's hand back down along side the dulling frame.

-0000000000-

"Megatron, incoming signal from Shockwave" Soundwave stated.

"Patch it through" the leader ordered. Shockwave's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Shockwave how good it is to see you still functioning. We were concerned after we learned the fate of Sixshot."

"It is of no concern to me, though I do need new subjects. As you saw Sixshot's transformations were a complete success. If I could have another test subject, I would like to design a transformer who can have even more transformations or perhaps transform into whatever they wish at any time… unlimited transformations." The scientist proposed.

"Quite interesting proposal there, what kind of subject did you have in mind?" Megatron asked.

"The younger the better. A sparkling or youngling who hasn't fully developed an alt mode."

"I know two volunteers for your project."

"Thank you Megatron." The purple mech bowed his head before the screen went black.

 

-00000000000-

 

Skyfire and Starscream had retired to the guest quarters at the Autobot HQ for the recharge cycle.

"The Autobots do have nice quarters" Starsceam said as he inspected the room.

"Regretting your decision in joining the Decepticons?" Skyfire teased.

"Not that I should tell you, but I have never regretted joining the Decepticons. What I regret is that Megatron lead us so far astray. We accomplished nothing at all. If I had been leader, I've would have won this war millennia ago" Starscream stated.

"I am glad I was not around for the beginning of the war and most of the destruction. I believe I have would have chosen to remain frozen then watch our own race destroy each other".

Starscream walked over to where Skyfire laid on a berth, his feet off the edge with nothing to support them.

"Hmm?" Skyfire questioned his unpredictable mate.

"Well I would have preferred you had not been frozen" he said as he gave a seductive look and began to climb on top of the larger mech.

Skyfire's optics widened "Starscream, what are you doing? We are inside the command base".

Starscream stopped, running his finger along his canopy. "So you don't want this?" Turning his pursed lips into a pout.

Skyfire opened his mouth to answer, but Starscream pressed a blue finger to it. "I'm sorry Skyfire, but you have no say in this".


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I want to say WOW, I did not expect to get so many kudos! Thank you so much, it makes me really happy to know people are reading and enjoying this fic!

______________________________________

 

Prime sat in the center, Spike and Blaster on his right and Prowl and Jazz to his left. Diplomats from 23 nations around the Earth and were currently involved in an international dispute.

Talks were surprisingly moving along nicely before Hot Shot who had been recharging quietly in Prime's arms woke up hungry.

"This is a bad scene, where is Powerglide with that energon?" Jazz asked his commander.

"Blurr's speed would come in handy about now" Spike shouted, his hands covering his ears.

"Wouldn't do us any good, unless he learned how to fly" was the response.

"What is that thing?" one of the deligates shouted.

"It's obviously a baby, do you not have them in your country? You know, like those innocent children you send into battle!" An angry voice shouted.

"Well you have no place to say anything, you shoot at those babies!" another voiced intervened.

"Wait! How do robots have babies?" a voice with a thick accent asked.

"Trying to avoid the real issue here? As always with you people and your people!"

The bickering continued.

Optimus stood up, sighing under his face mask. "Excuse us, just continue without me for now" he said as he made his exit.

"Wait! Optimus, you aren't really going to leave….." Prowl asked his voice drifting off as he watched his leader walk away.

"Looks like he left".

"Thank you Jazz" Prowl responded obviously not as amused as his black and white companion was.

"Well isn't that some cold hard slag" Blaster said as he got up and ejected his cassettes.

"Alright guys, you know the drill. Break this up" he said to the tapes as he pointed to the brawling diplomats.

"Why do our peace talks always end up looking like this?" Spike asked with a facepalm.

-00000000000000000-

The protectobots had been called to Earth to help with clean up and rescue of an Earthquake in Central America.

Ultra Magnus sat on a berth in the med bay. Pipes was at the moment using his magnet to get the dent out of Ultra Magnus's helm, courtesy of Ratchet. Outback was working on the scratch around the sub commanders body.

"You know" Pipes finally spoke up. "I have to agree with Ratchet on this one. Taking on all the dinobots at once was a pretty crazy thing to do."

"I needed to do something crazy, before I go crazy".

"We understand that, but you could have gotten seriously hurt… and you know Ratchet's doing everything he can to keep Rodimus online. It's even tougher for him now with the protectobots on Earth".

Ultra Magnus looked over at Rodimus on the berth across the aisle and dimmed his optics.

Less than 2 solar cycles that's all he had left.

-0000000000-

Carly was asleep on the table, drops of liquid decorating it.

Perceptor and Wheeljack leaning shoulder to shoulder recharging on a berth in the far corner of the lab.

A buzzing jolted Perceptor to wake. "'Jack, wake up."

"Huh?" Wheeljack online his optics "oh! The formula is ready"

"You go check on the formula, I'll go to the recreational area and obtain us some energon to consume" Perceptor said as he stood.

"Sounds good" Wheeljack walked over to the incubator where the formula they had concocted cooked and turned it off.

He noted Carly sleeping on the table, but decided to let her sleep. He began to stir the substance.

"How does it look?" Perceptor inquired as he walked in with an energon cube in each hand.

Wheeljack took the cubes out of Perceptor's hands and placed them down on the table. "I think we did it" he smiled under his face mask and grabbed one of the red mech's servos.

"That's excellent news indeed" Perceptor verified.

Wheeljack pulled Perceptor close before letting his mask slide back and gave him a kiss. He closed his mask just as quickly. "Come on let's get it ready, then inform Ratchet".

-000000000-

Optimus was outside looking out at the sandy terrain. The building where the negotiations were taking place was in a secluded area of the Australian continent.

"Hot Shot please calm down" Prime pleaded to the wailing sparkling. "What's wrong?" He asked holding the sparkling to his windshield and stroking the light blue helm in attempts to calm him, pacing back and forth.

After a few cycles the cries began to soften and were reduced to murmurs. Optimus's pacing stopped, the air around them changed; he put himself on high alert.

His audio sensors began to pick something up, something was near. He scanned the area, in the distance he could only see mountains and sand. He opened his commlink :Prowl, come in: no respone. :Jazz: nothing but static.

:Omega Supreme, can you read me?: he commed the shuttle that had brought them and was hidden not too far away. There was still no answer.

Optimus narrowed his optics, now he knew it. Communications were being jammed. 

He surveyed the landscape, he had to protect Hot Shot, then he could help the others He started to make his way back to the conference. Hot Shot began to cry again. "It's ok little guy, don't worry I won't let anything happen to you". Optimus quickened his pace.

Suddenly Hun-grr pounced, seeing the shadow forming in front of him Optimus crouched down just in time, Hun-grr did a flip over the Prime's head and landed on his back in front of the Autobot commander, he could feel the barrel of the Prime's gun on his head as he impacted the ground. Hot Shot's cries died down.

Optimus hovered over the creature "don't move". Hun-grr growled at the command. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"What others?" the terrorcon leader asked.

"I know you aren't that dumb Hun-grr, where is your team?"

-0000000-

The lights in the med bay were dimmed and all that could be heard was the low hum of the few machines connected to the motionless body. Nearby the medic sat, back against a metal table. His bright blue optics looked off into the distance, where his thoughts currently resided.

"Ratch?" Ironhide called softly as he walked in, seeing his mate sitting alone in the dark room.

"I'm scared 'Hide" the white bot admitted not turning to acknowledge the other come up beside him. "I'm scared he won't make it, scared everything we did to try and save him was all in vain. By Primus, just look at him!"

Ratchet laughed quietly at the irony he saw. "He was chosen, this is the Autobot that the matrix itself had chosen. Look at him". He motioned with a red servo in the direction of the flamed Prime. "I thought…." Ratchet lowered his voice before turning to his bonded. "I thought he was chosen to end the war, for good".

Ironhide opened his mouth to speak, but Ratchet continued before he got a word in.

"I know, I know, he destroyed Unicron and claimed Cybertron back from the Decepticons. But, I had the hope that he could also bring an end to amount of broken and half onlined mechs that I have seen come through my med bay…. And now look here he is, in my med bay on the brink of termination, along with my hope. The little slagging hope I had left!"

Ironhide moved closer to the medic resting his helm on his white shoulder. Taking one of Ratchet's servo in his own. "Maybe the matrix will choose someone else for that job. Maybe Rodimus fulfilled his destiny" Ironhide answered.

"Yes, but will anyone be chosen again in our lifetime?"

Ironhide didn't reply this time, but continued to sit in silence, stroking the servo of the medic.

-000000000-

"They aren't here" Hun-grr answered.

"You expect me to believe Megatron would send you alone?" Optimus asked, gun barrel still pressed to the terrorcon's helm.

"Believe what you want Autobot" He sneered.

That was all the distraction Hun-grr needed to give before Soundwave got a clear shot at Prime's back. Prime let out a yelp of pain as he collapsed to his knees, Hot Shot wrapped securely in one large arm. Hun-grr jumped to his feet as Optimus fell on his knees.

As soon as his knees hit the ground, Optimus picked up his gun and shot at the beast as it made a move towards himself and the sparkling.

Hun-grr fell to the ground landing on his side, leaving a skid mark behind him as he slid to a halt as he offlined.

Tussling behind him alerted Prime to the fact that the others had now joined him.

"Our party was cut short thanks to Soundwave's cassettes, we took care of them and figured you might need some help" Blaster stated as he helped his leader to his feet.

"You alright Optimus?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you" Optimus looked over the sparkling who was no longer crying but looking around intensely, optics widened.

"This one is a bit too young to be on the battlefield, let's make quick work of these decepticreeps" Jazz said as he pulled up in front of his leader and transformed.

"The other terrorcons must be around, but with their leader down they can't form Abonimus." Prowl inspected the creature by his pede.

"Eject, help Prime" Blaster told his cassette.

"Optimus, May I?" Eject gestured toward the sparkling.

"Of course, please keep him safe" Optimus said as he handed Hot Shot to the small bot.

"The cassetticon has the sparkling. Get him!" a voice called out.

"Oh no you don't " Jazz fired on the beasts making them scatter.

Prowl and Optimus joined in and together they created a barrier between the terrorcons and Eject.

Blaster tackled Soundwave to the ground as he tried for Hot Shot from behind. Once they impacted the ground Steeljaw quickly made away with Soundwave's gun.

"Optimus watch out!" Jazz shot at Blot as he ran at the Prime.

Optimus steadied himself on his feet, he grabbed the terrorcon and spun him around and at that moment Prowl saw his opening. He kicked Cutthroat, who he had been battling into the 'con Prime tossed and the two gestalt mates crashed to the ground.

Blaster had pinned down Soundwave and was able to get a hard right punch to the face and managed to crack his visor, but not before Soundwave dislocated Blaster's shoulder joint, his arm was hanging on by a few cables. He got off the blue communications officer and kicked him the side. "I should permanently offline ya right now" he told the offline frame. "But, that aint the way I do things".

Blaster sent his tapes to help the others with the two remaining terrorcons. He plucked up the little blue Autobot in his working arm as the squirmish in front of them continued.

Now the Autobots outnumbered the Decepticons.

Ramhorn ran at Sinnertwin and was knocked aside as Sinnertwin charged back. He snorted as he got back to his feet.

Rippersnapper nearly flattened the casseticon Rhino as he didn't notice the last con coming at him. Steeljaw diverted the charging Rippersnapper's course by pouncing on him. Rippersnapper grabbed the small lion in his metal fangs and chomped down. Steeljaw cried out in pain as sparks shot out from his body.

"Slag you, let him go" Prowl punched the con in the face plate, the impact of his fist forcing the cons mouth open. Steeljaw flew out of the terrorcon's mouth and landed on the sand. Rewind quickly ran to his brother's side.

Prowl was knocked back to the ground, the beast on top of him, jaws snapping for his neck. Prowl was using all his strength to wrestle Rippersnapper off of him. One hand gripping the con at his juglar, the other reaching for his gun.

"Prowl!" Jazz called out to his mate, firing on the big mouthed creature.

Prime and Eject were helping Ramhorn with Sinnertwin.

With Soundwave out, Omega Supreme was able to pick up on the signals of the others.

"Omega! Alright!" Blaster cheered, as the shuttle began to make his descent over the newly made battlefield.

"Decepticons spotted, begin termination" the huge 'bots voice boomed.

"Gah, it's Omega Supreme. Let's get out of here." One of the creatures growled.

They turned tail and began to make an attempts for an escape, Omega Supreme lifted his giant arms and aimed at the retreating terrorcons. He fired 2 shots hitting them both and sending them flying into the distance.

"Well that took care of them" Jazz grinned as he watched the figures get smaller in the distance. "You alright, Prowler?"

Exhausting heavily Prowl grabbed Jazz's servo and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are the others?" He wiped dust off his hood checking for wounds. "Damage report? Optimus?" the Earth SIC asked.

"Blaster and Steeljaw seem to be the worse off, let's head back to the city for repairs"

"Omega Supreme are you hurt?" Optimus asked their large ally.

"Negative"

"Good to hear, take us back to Autobot City" the Prime commanded.

Optimus didn't miss the incapacitated coneheads in the area where Omega Supreme had been hidden as they lifted off. He looked back at the sparkling in his arms. "I won't let them get you" he murmured to the sparkling, low enough that only his audios could pick it up.

-000000000-

Ultra Magnus was waiting for them at the city as they began to debark from Omega Supreme. All the bots could feel the tension radiating off the Cybertron commander's frame. Optimus and Hot Shot were the last ones to walk down the ramp. Ultra Magnus made his way to his brother. "I heard you ran into some trouble"

"Yes, but nothing we couldn't handle, we came out of it with minor injuries" Optimus replied.

"It's clear to me Hot Shot is not safe here. I am taking him back to Cybertron with me, I made up my mind". 

Optimus could tell something was not right with Ultra Magnus. "I'm sorry Magnus, I will not allow you to take him with you"

"I'll take him by force if I have to" Ultra Magnus threatened, a blank look in his optics.

"You are not thinking clearly my friend" Optimus stated, placing Hot Shot on the ground and stepping in front of him. "If you feel you must do this, then go ahead. But, I will not let you take him"

"Fine!" Ultra Magnus lunged at Optimus. Optimus dug his heels into the ground, they were locked servo in servo; pushing each other back. Both pairs of legs holding strong. Their heels digging into the ground, as they both tried to balance.

"Magnus, why are we doing this?" Optimus asked.

"You know why I am doing this, I am going to get Hot Shot back" Magnus growled.

"No…. why are you really acting like this?" Optimus questioned, both of them staring into each others optics, grunting as they pushed with all their might.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran up to the scene returning from patrol. "Hey, what's going on?" Sideswipe asked.

"Don't worry, stay out of it" Prowl barked. "That goes for everyone" he kept his optics fixed on the commanders. 

"Siders get Hot Shot away from them" Jazz said to the red twin.

"Uh, yeah right" he replied, not attempting argue with the order. He ran up behind Prime grabbed the clicking sparkling and ran back to the group on the sideline.

"Not even an orn old and you already got all the mech's fighting over you" Sideswipe teased the sparkling as he poked him on the nose, earning chirps and clicks from the sparkling.

"Sideswipe, mute it" Prowl said not as amused.

The two mechs continued to press forward at each other. Optimus felt as if he was being overpowered.

"I didn't want to bring it up, but you leave me no choice since won't willingly tell me. Ratchet told you Rodimus isn't going to make it, didn't he?" All of Ultra Magnus's strength left his body. With a large thump he was thrown to the ground.

Hot Shot who had been considerably calm the whole time began to cry out loud, seeing his sire tossed about.

"Are you alright Optimus?" Prowl asked walking up beisde his leader.

"We're fine, take Hot Shot inside for now" he told them.

"You got it" Jazz replied, escorting everyone back in to the city.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker can I trust you take him to Hound and Mirage's quarters?" Prowl asked.

"Come on, we can take care of him. Right, Sunny?"

"I want nothing to do with whatever you are thinking" Sunstreaker said, as he turned to make towards Hound's quarters.

"Fine! Wait for me!" Sideswipe followed his brother.

-00000000-

"Weee!" Fracture giggled as she floated through the air.

Sideswipe turned down the corridor that led to the crew's quarters. Upon seeing a floating sparkling he stopped short.

"Oww! Fragging idiot, don't stop like that! Ugh, my paint, you scratched it!" Sunstreaker shoved his brother out of the way. "What in Primus?" he uttered as he now saw the spectacle as well.

Hot Shot clicked and chirped, stretching his arms out to try and reach his friend, who loomed in the air in the distance.

"Fracture? What's going on here?" the gold lambo asked.

"I flying!" the small femme answered as she did a loop in the air, arms straight in front of her, frame and legs straight.

"But, but you can't fly! Can you?" Sideswipe asked taking a step closer.

"Ya! I flyin'!" The femme giggled and continued to fly around in the corridor.

"You know Sunny, maybe she can fly. Maybe all sparklings can fly, and we just didn't know because we never seen sparklings before, that must be it!" Sideswipe concluded.

"I guess… what about Hot Shot?" Sunstreaker asked pointing to the little blue Autobot in his brother's arms.

"Well, I bet it's like any other ability, the first time it comes out is when the bot is really in danger"

"I don't know if I like where this is going, but continue" Sunstreaker said, optics still on the femme.

"Well maybe if we throw him up in the air, or drop him off the top of the city, he'll fly." Sideswipe said, optics glistening.

"Uh, you know, what if not all sparklings can fly? Dropping him off the top of the city could… Offline him!" His twin shouted the last part.

"Oh come on, I wasn't really going to drop him from the top of the city, I'm shocked you don't trust my sense more than that" Sideswipe said with a fake pout. "But, I am going to throw him in the air! Catch!"

"Wait, wait!" before Sunstreaker could stop him, Sidewipe tossed the sparkling in the air.

Hot Shot clicked and chirped and waved his arms, as Earth's gravity caught up with him and began to drag him down.

"Ummph" Sunstreaker exhausted air after catching the sparkling. "Slagger! That was really stupid, you could have hurt him"

"He loved it. You need to relax, I wouldn't let him get hurt" Sideswipe laughed, he grabbed the sparkling out of his brothers hands and tossed the sparkling in the air again before letting him drop back into his arms.

"Future frontliner right here, nothing scares you, does it buddy?" The red Lamborghini wiggled the sparkling in front of him as he clicked and clapped his hands.

"Alright, enough of that" a voice said.

Sideswipe laughed and gave a slag eating grin "I knew you were there the whole time".

In an instant Mirage appeared in front of them, Fracture in his arms. "Sure you did".

"I was seeing how long it would take you to stop me trying to get Hot Shot to fly" he smirked "would you have let me drop him off the city?"

"I wouldn't put it past you to do that Sideswipe" the elegant voice answered. "That being said I think you should hand him over now"

Sideswipe put the sparkling in Mirage's free arm. "See you around little guy" he patted Hot Shot on the helm before walking away.

Sunstreaker punched his brother in the arm and they began shoving at each other as they turned the corner making their way to the rec room.

-000000000-

The next day, Rodimus woke and he felt considerably better than he had been feeling. He turned his head to the side and watched his servo as he wiggled his fingers. He opened and closed his them into a fist.

Looking past his servo he could see Wheeljack laying on his back on the workbench in the corner of the room, Perceptor laying on face down on top of him, both in reacharge.

First Aid walked in and was delighted to see Rodimus awake. "Prime, you're awake! How are you feeling?" the medic asked.

Coughing to clear his intakes before answering "Better than I have been".

"Hmm, let's see" First Aid ran a scanner over the red flamed mech.

"Looks like 'Jack and Perceptor's booster of the anti-virus is working. They applied it to your systems over the recharge cycle."

"You all have been working so hard, just to save me". Rodimus offlined his optics again.

"Don't worry about it, you're important to everyone here" First Aid assured his commander.

"How are Hot Shot and Ultra Magnus? I'm still not strong enough to feel them through our bond" he said looking toward the medic.

"Don't push yourself, you're vitals are up but you still aren't at half your full strength. As for the commander, I believe he is on Earth with Hot Shot. Both are doing well"

"Has Shockwave shown himself yet?" Rodimus asked.

"No, unfortunately he is still eluding our search efforts".


	16. Chapter 16

Prowl buzzed the comm to the Commander's quarters, Not getting an immediate response, he buzzed a second time "sir?" he said through the comm. Finally he heard some rustling inside. The door slid open revealing Ultra Magnus holding a recharging Hot Shot.

"Ultra Magnus, sir" Prowl couldn't hide the smile that was forming on his face.

Ultra Magnus cocked an optic ridge "yes?" he asked.

"I've received word from Cybertron that Rodimus is awake and showing signs of recovery thanks to the booster".

Ultra Magnus nearly dropped the sparkling in his arms, but regained his composure.

"Is that all?" he asked the red chevroned mech.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for bothering you, but Kup insisted I made you aware of the situation right away".

"It is not a problem, thank you for the information, I appreciate it"

Prowl bowed his head before Magnus shut the door and saw Optimus was now awake too. His blue optics watching him.

"Prowl just stopped by"

"What did he want?" Optimus asked.

A rare grin formed on Magnus's faceplate "Rodimus is awake, I am going to Cybertron. No, we are going back to Cybertron" he said looking at his creation.

Optimus chuckled "alright, alright get out of here". Optimus got up and walked Magnus to the door. "And tell Roddy I'll come by later".

-0000000000-

"You guys smelted down Sixshot?" Rodimus couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, he won't be bothering us anymore" Springer laughed.

"How are things with the Decepticons on Earth?" Rodimus asked.

"Hmm, haven't changed as far as I know" the triplechanger answered, purposely avoiding to mention the attack at the international peace conference.

-00000000-

Hound and Trailbreaker left early that Earth day with Fracture. They were going on a nature hike. Fracture loved to learn about the Earth. Hound was usually the one to educate Fracture about it. He also would tell her about the other planets that he had seen before the war.

"She's got Mirage's processor when it comes to learning, good thing she's not like you Hound" Trailbreaker teased as they walked side by side up the mountain.

"Remember to be quiet Fracture, so we don't attract Decepticons" Hound reminded the pink sparkling.

"Hey now, Optimus and the others took out a good chunk of their force, they won't bother us for a while" Trailbreaker told his friend.

"I can't help but think that their target was the sparkling" Hound replied.

"Nah, you know those Decepticlown's obsession with human dignitaries. The fact Hot Shot was there was probably coincidence" Trailbreaker tried to reassure him.

"Sire, why the Decepticons want me and Hot Shot?" the sparkling asked innocently, silver optics glowing bright.

"I, uh…. Don't know" Hound answered.

"Why no talk to them?" she asked.

"Decepticon's don't want to talk Fracture, they just want to shoot" Hound answered.

"At everything and anyone" Trailbreaker added.

"Why?" the femme asked.

"I don't know Fracture, that's the way they do things" Hound looked at his sparkling, sorrow in his spark, 'why' that was her new favorite word. But something's couldn't be answered.

Halfway up the mountain they decided to rest for some energon. There was a clearing with a cliff looking over a lake in the short distance.

That's when the all too familiar sounds of jet engines got their attention.

"Seekers" Trailbreaker hissed quietly "Hound put up a hologram and cover us quick".

"Good thinking" Hound did just that. Now they appeared to be trees and nothing more. Don't say anything Fracture" he whispered.

They watched in silence as two seekers came into view, it wasThunderscacker and Skywarp. They hovered over the lake.

"I thought they were supposed to be around here, I'm not picking up any readings".

Skywarp transformed and pulled Thundercracker down into the lake. Thundercracker viciously shoved the black jet off him. "Warp, the frag are you doing?" Thundercracker asked, water dripping off his wings as he stood up.

Skywarp grinned at his mate. "I thought we could take a break, come on TC we never get time to ourselves anymore" the teleport said running a single finger along the blue wing.

Thundercracker shuddered at the sensation. "Wa….Warp" he gasped and dropped to his servos and knees.

Skywarp ignored the weak protest and continued to fondle Thundercracker's wings and struts.

Hound saw that Fracture was still watchinng the scene unfolding before her. "Breaker put your forcefield up, I'm taking the hologram down. We should return to base now."

"Agreed" Trailbreaker responded immediately.

"We can try to avoid fighting with them, let's move quickly. Come on Fracture" Hound grabbed for her.

"Ok Sire" she responded before he picked her up so they could walk at a quicker pace.

-0000000-

Magnus walked into the med bay, Hot Shot in his arms. The first thing he saw was a group of mech's around a monitor. Wheeljack, Skyfire, Starscream, and First Aid watched the monitor while Perceptor pressed nimbly on the keyboard.

Kup was standing behind Rodimus who was now being propped up in a half sitting position. His chest plate still open with energon tubes connecting to his vitals.

Kup walked up to Magnus and relieved him of the sparkling in his arms. "Hey sonny, haven't seen you in a while" he told the sparkling who clicked in return.

Magnus continued to make his way to Rodimus, he could feel the life in his bonded's spark once again. It had been painful to him to not feel that jubilant pulse on his spark the last deca-cycle. He bent down and to kiss Rodimus on the cheek, but Rodimus turned his head to meet his lover's metal lips in his own. Magnus pulled away after a few kliks and chuckled. "I see you're feeling better".

"A bit, yeah" he responded with a grin.

They were interrupted by the chirping sparkling who nearly jumped out of Kup's arms.

"Easy kiddo. Somebot is excited to see you" the old Autobot said as he handed the sparkling over.

Kup placed the sparkling into his Rodimus's red arm. The sparkling reached up to Rodimus's face.

"Easy Hot Shot, I'm still weak" Hot Shot continued to reach up.

"You know, this reminds me of the time when Rodimus was a sparkling…"

"Creator!" Hot Shot squealed cutting the old mech off.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and just stared as the sparkling bounced up and down. "Cre-ator! Creator!"

"Hot Shot?" Rodimus was shocked to hear his sparkling speak at such a young age.

Before anyone knew what happened they were engulfed in a bright light. A dazzling blue and white sparkled out of their leader's chest and filled the entire room.

"What's? ….. What's going on here?" Starscream shrieked.

"I'm not sure" Skyfire answered.

"It appears to be an energy surge of some sort" Perceptor said raising his voice to be heard "fascinating I must say".

"Energy from what?" Skyfire asked.

"I think it's the matrix" Wheeljack finally added.

"Rodimus!" Ultra Magnus shouted over the loud hum of energy, using his arm to shield his optics away from the brilliant light.

"Nnn" Rodimus gritted his denta, turning his head away from the light, at the same time gripping tightly onto Hot Shot pulling him into his shoulder.

The light quickly dissipated.

The energon lines that had ran into Rodimus's open chest were now disconnected and dangling from the medical machines they were connected to. Rodimus was circulating air heavy through his vents. Fans roaring at full speed. He looked down at his chest.

Magnus was hovering over him now "Rod? Rodimus?" He picked up the squirming sparkling.

The flamed Prime coughed before answering "I'm fine, the matrix, it's …." He was cut off by First Aid moving Magnus aside.

"Wheeljack can you get those energon lines reconnected?" he asked while running a scanner over Rodimus's body.

"Hmm, energy readings are higher than usual".

"Seems like the matrix was reactivated somehow" Skyfire noted looming above the others.

"It gains it power from knowledge" Wheeljack said.

"I've never felt energy like that. The power it possesses" Starscream mused.

Magnus cut him off "Forget it Starscream, it only works for Autobots".

"Hmmph, I don't know what you're referring to" the seeker answered crossing his arms.

"Creator!" Hot Shot shouted and reached out to Rodimus.

"Hot Shot say Grandsire" Kup grinned at the sparkling "Grandsire". The blue sparkling just clicked at him.

Rodimus chuckled "give him here" he motioned with his hand. Ultra Magnus brought the sparkling back to his bonded.

"Creator" the little sparkling squeaked.

"Hot Shot you reactivated the matrix for us, thank you" he said to his creation.

"But, it's still not lit all the way. The light's still small and dull" Kup noted.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be able to get it filled up eventually" Wheeljack added optimistically.


	17. Chapter 17

Wheeljack and Perceptor just finished disconnecting the last energon tubes from Rodimus chest and closed his chest plate up.

 

"There that should do it. The medicinal energon has been completely absorbed into your system fluids" Wheeljack said as Perceptor began cleaning up.

 

"You still need to take it easy, it will be awhile before you are at full strength" Perceptor told the Prime.

 

"Yeah, that virus did a number to your systems" Wheeljack added as they finished the clean up before waltzing out of the medbay.

 

Ultra Magnus was currently in the medbay with Hot Shot getting an update on Rodimus's condition.

 

"Incoming-message-from-the-EDC-for-Rodimus" Blurr announced over the commlink to Ultra Magnus.

 

"Rodimus is not on active duty yet, transfer it to Springer" Ultra Magnus told him.

 

"Marissa-insists-on-talking-to-Rodimus"

 

"It's fine Magnus. Blurr patch it through" Rodimus interrupted.

 

EDC commander Marissa Fairborne appeared on the view screen. "Rodimus, we received word of your recovery, glad to see you back online" she started out with the pleasantries.

 

"Thank you Marissa, it's been a while since we've seen you. You haven't stopped by since Hot Shot was born" Rodimus told her.

 

"Ah yes, well we are busy. I hope to stop by Cybertron soon" she paused before continuing onto business. "Speaking of going to Cybertron. Rodimus, one of our satellite's had picked up Starscream heading towards Cybertron" She informed them. "The satellite had been damaged, and we were finally able to gather the data from it. But I assure you Cybertron was his destination".

 

"What a brilliant analysis fleshling!" Starscream appeared in view for the screen. "I've been here nearly two meta-cycles!"

 

"Commander Fairborne" Skyfire now came into view "Permission for Starscream to join the EDC".

 

"What!" Starscream shrieked

 

"You can't be serious" Marissa asked, she wrinkled her brow and threw her hands on her hips.

 

"Oh, I assure you I am" Skyfire replied with a straight face.

 

"No way in the pit am I going to join the humans!" Starscream went on.

 

"Come on Starscream, think about it. It would be just like old times, just me and you exploring new planets and uncharted space" Skyfire gave a fond smile to his bonded in attempts to convince him.

 

The large white shuttle continued "Well if you don't want to do this, we can always work here on Cybertron as neutrals or join the autobots. Do yo uwant to go back to Megatron? There is no other way we can survive".

 

"So many choices, whichever should I chose?" Starscream barked out sarcastically. "Ugh, fine! Whatever, I'll join you" he finally gave in, throwing his servo in the air.

 

"Great" with a large grin across his faceplates Skyfire turned back to the view screen. "There you have it Commander, he says he's willing to help. I worked with him before, it would be a big help to me".

 

"I don't know about this. Can we really trust him?" She pondered out loud. "Rodimus, Ultra Magnus what do you think?"

 

Magnus didn't speak but continued to lightly bounce his sparkling in his arms, he turned to look at his mate.

 

Rodimus spoke up "I trust him. I think he will be an asset to you Marissa".

 

Marissa let out a sigh "alright, it's fine with me Skyfire. But, he better not cause any trouble" She said with one hand still on her hip and the other pointing towards the former Decepticon.

 

Starscream  "hmmphed" before walking out of sight from the viewscreen, Skyfire chuckled before he answered "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him".

 

-000000000-

 

Trailbreaker, Hound and Fracture made their way into the entrance of Autobot City.

 

"Mirage should be back by now" Hound mentioned to his friend as they continued to the rec room.

 

As expected, Mirage was already in there, sipping on an energon cube. He was talking with Bumblebee.

 

"Hey 'Raj" Hound waved across the room.

 

"Creator, we back!" Fracture called out.

 

"Welcome back" Mirage said to them.

 

Hound kissed the ligier on his lips "mmm you're filthy" he said with a smile after they broke their kiss.

 

"You're one to talk. Both of you could use a trip to the washracks" Mirage said while glancing them over.

 

"Let me get Fracture some energon first, then all three of us can go together".

 

After they finished their energon, they made their way to the washracks. Hound slipped into the large tub first "come on 'Raj, water's fine" he reached up.

 

"Ready Fracture?" Mirage asked his sparkling.

 

"Ya!"

 

Mirage handed the sparkling to Hound. Hound made extra to care to make sure Fracture's head wouldn't go under the water.

 

Mirage slid down into the tub and took Fracture back into his arms. "Here we go" he said as he began to scrub the little femme, who giggled in return.

 

"Okay now make sure your mouth component is shut" he said and then dipped his sparkling below the surface of the water before quickly pulling her up.

 

"Wee!" Fracture said after she was pulled out and all the soap suds washed away from her body.

 

Hound moved beside Mirage and began to scrub his slender frame. Mirage offlined his optics.

 

"Give Fracture here" Hound took the sparkling and placed her on his broad shoulders.

 

Hound continued to wash his mate. He grabbed a bucket and filled it up with water, then he held it above his mate's helm and tipped it over.

 

Mirage onlined his optics and gasped, not expecting the sudden downpour of water.

 

"Hound!"

 

Hound and Fracture laughed as water dripped down Mirage's faceplates, small drops continuously dripping off his nose.

 

Mirage put his arm in the water and flung it forward, a waved formed and hit Hound and Fracture.

 

Hound splashed back as Fracture cheered on "more, more!"

 

Her progenitor's continued splashing each other; they were all laughing and enjoying the time together, not caring of the flood that was now forming over the floor of the washracks.

 

-00000000000000-

 

The doors parted and Optimus walked into the Cybertron medical bay.

 

Rodimus was sitting up, his knees bent, the bottom of his pedes flat on the berth. He was currently looking over a data pad, running a stylus over the screen.

 

"Back to work already Rodimus?" The Earth commander asked.

 

"Nah, playing a game" Rodimus responded without looking away from the screen.

 

"Of course" Optimus chuckled.

 

"First Aid said I should be able to back on light active duty in a half deca-cycle"

 

"Good to hear" was the sincere response from Optimus.

 

"I think the matrix re-igniting gave me more strength, add that to the anti-virus" He said putting the data pad down.

 

"The matrix is quite powerful" Optimus stated.

 

"Optimus, how long before it regains all it's true strength?"

 

"Hmm, probably a hundred million vorns or so"

 

Rodimus gaped "what? That long?"

 

Optimus laughed and placed a servo on Rodimus's shouler "no one can know for sure, we'll just have to wait. If we have to wait that long for it we will".

 

-00000000000-

 

Magnus laid on the berth in his quarters alone. Hot Shot was already recharging in his crib. This recharge cycle would be his final recharge alone. The next solar cycle Rodimus would be allowed back into their quarters, no longer in need of his vitals being constantly monitored.

 

The glow of his optics were the only lumination in the room. His mind wandered. He thought back to the first time he realized his attraction to his bonded. He offlined his optics.

 

Unicron was dead, his head orbiting the planet. Celebrations were in full swing. Optimus was dead, but they had a new Prime and Cybertron was safe, for now. As for the new Prime, Ultra Magnus had noted, was missing.

 

Ultra Magnus glanced around, he was worried for Hot Rod, no Rodimus. He wasn't one to miss a party, especially a party where he should be the guest of honor.

 

He didn't have to go far to find Rodimus, he found him sitting on the ledge of a broken building no too distant from where everyone had gathered, head resting on his servo and he was looking intently at his pedes. The light of the single moon illuminating his features. He was attractive as Hot Rod, but as Rodimus he had a more mature look, he was beyond handome.

 

"Rodimus?"

 

Rodimus startled, look up at Magnus "huh? oh, Ultra Magnus".

 

"Why are you out here alone?"

 

Rodimus looked down again "Optimus is gone because of me".

 

"Optimus is dead because of Megatron. Megatron would have shot him had you been there or not." Ultra Magnus told him as he took a step closer to Rodimus.

 

"What if I am not meant to be a Prime?"

 

Ultra Magnus was taken aback, doubt and self pity was not something he would associate with the former Hot Rod.

 

"Optimus believed in you, he knew you were special from the beginning and he told me to keep an optic on you" Ultra Magnus vented a sigh. "... I did. I watched you through  your training, I watched you learn and grow and... Rodimus you are an outstanding and talented mech, a bit implusive, but a mech to be admired". He grasped the other mech's shoulder and leaned forward. Their olfactory sensors nearly touching. He could feel Rodimus venting.

 

 

"I believe you will do great things. I believe in you". They were focused on each other's optics as Rodimus grabbed Ultra Magnus's arm and pulled him closer. Their lip plates  touched briefly.

 

A cough had from behind Ultra Magnus had him jumping back.

 

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" Arcee asked with a smirk.

 

Rodimus stood up and walked passed Magnus "it's nothing, did you come to drag me back?"

 

"Actutally, I did"

 

"How did Optimus deal with this?" Rodimus asked angrily as he stalked passed Arcee and made his way back to the party.

 

Arcee gave Ultra Magnus an apologetic look and followed her new leader.

 

Ultra Magnus watched them both go out of sight before he took up the seat Rodimus had just occupied with a heavy thunk.

 

What did he just do? 

 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Fast Forward. Nearly half a vorn passed since Hot Shot was born. The sparklings were now small younglings.

 

Fracture sat on the roof of the lower level of Autobot City, Hot Shot should have been there half a mega-cycle ago. He came to Earth to visit with Fracture every solar cycle after his lessons.

Fracture vented air, Hot Shot's training seemed so much more fun than hers. Hot Shot got to learn to fight and from what she heard from the gossip around the city Hot Shot could take out a few of the minibots on his own.

Her lessons consisted of scouting and spying. Her progenitors didn't want her involved in the fighting. She was learning how to map out areas and strategy to elude enemy detection from her creator. Her daily lessons were occasionally held by other autobots around the base as well.

"Hey Fracture!" she looked down and saw the blue youngling waving at her.

"You're late" she called down to him.

He rubbed the back of his helm "sorry, Kup held me up". He grinned at her "you know how he can go on about anything".

She climbed down the ladder "come on, let's go get Ironhide".

"Race you!" Hot Shot yelled before running into the entrance of the city.

"Not fair Hot Shot!" the pink femme called chasing after him.

The younglings laughed as they ran side by side down the halls of the base. At one point they nearly flattened two members of the EDC who were walking in the hall with Inferno. Luckily for everyone Inferno pulled the humans out of harms way. "Sorry 'bout that" Inferno apologized to the humans.

"Eh, don't worry about I got two kids like that at home" one replied, dusting himself off.

"Ratchet, Ironhide are you guys ready yet?" Hot Shot asked as he skidded to a halt in the med bay.

"I told you before not to run inside the city" Ratchet scowled at the youngling.

Fracture jogged in right behind her friend "are they ready yet?"

"Calm yourselves" Ratchet answered putting his tools away.

"Hide, come on, let's get going. The younglings are here" he yelled into the office.

Ironhide walked out of the office with two coolers of Energon in his hands.

"Hot Shot, load these into mah cab" he said as he transformed into alt mode.

Hot Shot opened the van's cab and shoved the coolers in quickly. "Done, can we go now?" He asked bouncing on his pedes.

"Don't blow a gasket, the beach isn't going anywhere. And before you ask, no we won't race there, and no we aren't going to see how fast I can go. Now get in before I change my mind about taking you with us" the ambulance said as he transformed.

"Aww, no fun" Hot Shot whined as he climbed into the medic's cab.

Fracture got in behind him and closed the door.

They had just drove out of the entrance of Autobot City when they were joined by Slingshot and Skydive.

"Prime, told us to accompany you guys" Skydive said.

"A day at the beach, hey I can use the break!" Slingshot added.

"Alright, just make sure you keep your optics open for Decepticons" Ratchet replied.

-0000000000000-

Slingshot and Skydive sat at the edge of the beach a few miles off from the others, keeping watch.

Racthet was sitting up a distance from the water, reading a book file on a datapad. He rarely got time off to read since the war began.

Ironhide was laying on his back, his head in Ratchet's lap, currently recharging.

The two youngling's were at the water's edge. Running from the ocean's waves as they hit the shore, then chasing the waves back into the ocean. They occasionally found something new on the ground and brought it to Ratchet to find out exactly what the object was. 

"Hey, you guys" Slingshot yelled over to Ratchet "we are going to take a view from above".

"Alright, don't go too far from us" Ratchet replied back.

A breem later Ratchet's commlink crackled "Stunticons, three of them, we are engaging now" Skydive's voice came through.

"Wait, what?!" That's all Ratchet had time to manage to say before a laser blast hit the sand less than a foot from where he sat.

Ironhide jolted awake, rolling off his mate.

Ratchet was getting to his feet when another blast hit him dead on in his side, he fell to the ground.

"Ratch!" Ironhide got to his feet and screams came from the distance.

"Forget me, protect the kids!"

Ironhide looked down at his mate and then glanced around for the younglings. He saw them by the water, both of them frozen in fear. Unfortunately Drag Strip and Wildrider also found them and were now closing in on them.

Ironhide started to run in their direction, but the two stunticons began shooting at him. He dropped to the ground to avoid a blast.

Wildrider grabbed Fracture. Fracture kicked him in the chest plate "Let me go!" she wailed. 

"Why you!" He yelled when her pede jabbed him again. Hot Shot jumped at him but the stunticon transformed throwing her in his backseat and took off.

"Fracture!" Hot Shot tried running after them. Drag Strip stepped in front of him and grabbed for the youngling. Hot Shot jumped back and Ironhide pounced on the yellow racer. He held his gun under the decepticon's chin. The Stunticon shoved him off. 

Ironhide shot at him and the yellow car took off after the other stunticon "At least we got one youngling!" he shouted, a dust trail behind him.

"Fracture! Fracture!" Hot Shot screamed running through the sand, he could still smell the fumes left behind by the two stunticons. He dropped to his knees energon swelling in his optics, he pounded his fist into the soft sand "no, no, no, no!".

Ironhide ran back to his mate's side, Ratchet was now laying a puddle of energon "Ratch, speak to me!"

"Ugh, just let me offline in peace" was the reply he got back.

"Optimus, we've got a situation here" Ironhide said into his commlink.

"Already on our way, almost at your position" was the quick reply.

He shut the comm. off. "You're leaking lubricants, what should I do?" Ironhide asked looking at the gaping hole in his mate.

"My cava energon line….. close it off" he said with a crackle in his vocalizer.

"Right….. how?"

Ratchet lifted up his head, his mouth in a straight line "I am going to die aren't I?"

"Donychya worry Ratch, ah'll figure it out" The red mech said searching inside the medic's frame.

He lifted his head and looked over his shoulder back at the youngling still sobbing in the sand, there was nothing they could do now for the younglings until the others arrived.

\---0000000000000---

Drag Strip and Wildrider raced back to the Victory. "Lucky for us it was only the medic and the antique van with the younglings" they laughed still making their get away.

:Motor Master, we obtained a youngling. We are bringing it back for Megatron: Drag Strip commed his gestalt leader.

:Glory to the Decepticons, Megatron will be pleased.: Motor Master replied. :We took care of those jet wannabes and are heading towards the base as well:.

-0000000-.

Optimus arrived at the beach with Prowl, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Wheeljack. Not seeing the aerialbots at the scene Optimus sent the twins to find them.

Wheeljack and Bluestreak went to aide Ratchet and Ironihde.

Optimus transformed and stood up, he walked over to the youngling still crouched in the sand.

"Hot Shot, are you alright?" he asked in a low vibration.

"Un…Uncle!" he called out sobbing.

He ran up to the tall red mech "they took Fracture, we have to go save her. Let's go!" he cried pulling on the blue servo.

Prime remained calmed and eyed the youngling. "Hot Shot, we have to come up with a plan first. We can't just run in there".

"No!" the little mech protested. "We have to get her back now, who knows what they'll to do her" he cried out loud.

Optimus picked the blue youngling up "I'm sorry Hot Shot. We'll get her back. I will do everything in my power to get her back".

"Uncle, why did they take her? Why?...why?" Hot Shot's vocalizer became softer and softer with every why he asked before slipping into recharge.

Prowl finished surveying the scene and took his place beside the Prime.

"Will he be alright Optimus?" Prowl asked looking over the small Autobot.

"He'll be fine. This was all just too much for him" Optimus answered before turning and walking to where Ironhide and Bluestreak were loading Ratchet into his trailer.

"How does he look Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Once I get him back to the city I can finish patching him up and he'll be as good as new" the inventor said cheerfully.

"If I don't blow up after you finished repairing me" Ratchet added.

"I'll have you know not everything I build explodes" Wheeljack retorted.

"Ok, name one time it didn't or that it didn't go haywire and try to destroy us all" the Earth CMO went on.

"He's got ya there 'Jack" Ironhide chuckled.

"I can't think of any off the top of my head, but I am sure I will think of at least one later" Wheeljack defended himself.

"Yeah right" Ratchet said as his friend finished the temporary sealing on his energon lines.

Prowl's commlink beeped "Sideswipe to Prowl".

"What is it Sideswipe? What's the situation?" the Earth SIC asked.

"Seems the stunticons already took off, Skydive will need to be transported back to base. But, Slingshot says he's ok to fly back"

"Copy that, stay at your position. We'll be right there".

-0000000000000-

"Since you two failed on every mission to capture them since they sparklings, you can have the honor of babysitting this one" Megatron said with a sinister smile before walking out of the brig.

Fracture sat on the ground in the corner of the cell, back against the wall and her arms hugging her knees, dried energon in the corner of her optics.

"Here, have some energon" Thundercracker shoved the small cube into the cell.

Fracture didn't speak, she continued to sit still in the corner staring at the cube.

"It's not poisoned, I just thought you'd be hungry. It's no slag to me whether you drink it or not". He walked over the by the entrance of the brig, where Skywarp was sitting, playing a game on a data pad. Thundercracker sighed through his intakes.

Skywarp paused his game and looked up at his mate "So, did she drink it?"

"I left the cube there for her". 

"I don't see why you are so concerned anyway" The black and purple jet replied.

"You know 'Warp, she didn't choose to be apart of this war. She was born into it. We are making a youngling into our enemy. Before her, we haven't seen a sparkling in…..primus knows how long" he threw his arms into the air.

"She's still an Autobot" Skywarp stated, turning the game back on.

Some time later Thundercracker walked back down to the cell holding the femme. "You didn't drink anything" he said looking at the still filled cube.

Fracture lifted her head to look at him

"Why did you become a Decepticon?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" he retorted.

"You don't seem evil" she answered innocently.

Thundercracker leaned back against the wall opposite the cell. "When the war was first starting, some bots were at the very bottom, they lost everything... And when you lost everything, you have nothing left to lose" he said scowling at the memory.

"I… I don't understand" she said looking into his optics.

"No, you wouldn't. Would you?" he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Fracture finally got up, putting an arm out in front of her.

Thundercracker stopped mid step and turned back to face her. "What now?" he asked sorely.

"Can you tell me about the war? How it started?" she asked.

"What difference does it make how it started, we are stuck on this mudball now because of it" he said anger creeping into his voice.

When she still glared at him, Thundercracker dimmed his optics searching his mainframe for the memory tracks more than millions of years old. "The planet was in crisis, energon was becoming scarce to everyone but the elite, the wealthy and the government. They splurged and spent like there were no troubles anywhere on the planet. Lower class transformers were left to die off. This caused social unrest in some of the areas of the planet. Riots broke out, there was turmoil and chaos" he stopped and looked straight ahead. 

"That is until Megatron united us under the name Decepticons. He gave us a mission and hope. He preached for social justice, equality among mechs. He lead us in a fight against the corrupt government of Iacon. And we won battle after battle, but at some point we lost sight of our real goal" he looked down at the ground.

"at some point Megatron was gaining troops not through his speeches and talks of justice, but through terror. And he brought about a reign of terror upon Cybertron. He had gone mad with power. He was bringing about his justice through fear and death" he balled his servo into a fist. "We were lead so far astray, the planet is dead and we are a dying race" he stopped again. "That's all you need to know" he said before walking away without turning back.

Fracture finally walked over to the cube that still sat on the floor and drank it.


	19. Chapter 19

Once they got back to the base they begun to work up a rescue plan. Mirage and Hound would not return from their patrols for another mega-cycle. Optimus knew they had to come up with a plan before those two returned to prevent them from doing anything rash. He also knew of many things that could happen at the Decepticon base in that time.

When Mirage and Hound arrived together from patrol a mega-cycle later, they were immediately summoned to the large conference hall.

"What's going on?" Mirage asked seeing everyone turn to them as they entered the room.

A long table was in the middle of the room, Prime at the head of the table. Prowl and Jazz at his sides. Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen and Ironhide were also present at the time.

"The decepticon's ambushed us earlier today" Prime spoke up first.

"Oh?" Mirage asked, a sinking feeling in his spark.

"Please sit down" Optimus motioned to two empty seats. The Earth commander took a deep vent before continuing. "I'm sorry, but during the ambush the Stunticons captured Fracture" he informed them.

Hound stood up knocking over his chair "what?!" he shouted.

Mirage sat in a near catatonic state, he shook his head in disbelief "No… it ca….can't be" he uttered.

"Slag those creeps! If they so much touch one paint chip on her…" Hound gritted his denta and punched the metal wall leaving a dent.

"Hound calm down" Ultra Magnus got up and walked over to the scout, he reached out to put a servo on his shoulder.

Hound slapped thes ervo away. "Calm down? My youngling is in the hands of the Decepticons! And you want me to remain calm?" Hound seethed.

Mirage stood up "I'm going to get her back, I have to get her back". Mirage began to make for the exit.

"I'm with you 'Raj, let's go"

"Wait a klik Hound, Mirage. That's suicide!" Prime called out.

Mirage stopped mid-step, not turning to look at the others. "I'm sorry Prime" he said before taking another step.

"Hold on Mirage, we have a plan. But we need you to complete it successfully" Prime called out.

Mirage now stopped and briefly hesitated before facing his superiors. "Alright, I'm listening. What's the plan?"

Beside him, Hound still visibly angered turned his attention to the others as well.

Prowl stood up and cleared his intakes before beginning. "Mirage will infiltrate the Victory and rescue Fracture from the brig. The rest of us will be a distraction to draw out as many of Megatron's forces as we can. Using data we collected from the Victory nearly a vorn ago, we have mapped out the sections of the base. All you need to do is go in and out following this map." Prowl looked to Smokesceen.

Smokescreen continued reading the rest of the plans. "When we draw the 'cons out of the Victory, Mirage, you will get in on the landing dock before it completely submerges. You will be undetected using your electro disruptor. Make your way to the brig and set off an explosion, not before escaping with Fracture".

"Alright, let's do it!" Hound said, murder the intent clearly in his tone.

"And Mirage, ya gotta keep your cool before you get to her" Jazz added.

"Right, I got it" Mirage answered with a straight face.

With that, they began to set in place their distraction.

-00000000-

Rodimus and Hot Shot were sitting on Fracture's berth.

Hot Shot was fiddling with Fracture's plush toy of Steeljaw.

"It's not your fault. You know you couldn't take on two stunticons alone. They've even bested me before" Rodimus told his young creation, who sat next to him with a grim expression on his faceplates.

"I should have protected her" he looked up at his creator. "I let her down, I let them take her" he said sadly, looking back down at the stuffed lion.

"We'll get her back and next time you will protect her" Rodimus said getting to his pedes with a grin.

"Huh?" the blue mechling asked perplexedly, his bright blue optics shot upwards.

"If that's what you really want, I'll advance you in your training" Rodimus answered.

"Really?" Hot Shot asked perking up.

"But, it's only going to get tougher, you are really going to have to work hard" The red mech responded with a smirk.

"Do I get to use a gun?" Hot Shot asked with a hopeful gleam, clenching his fists.

"Yeah, I will give you a gun. But! You got to show me you really know how to use it" Rodimus said pointing a gray index finger at his youngling.

Hot Shot answered enthusiastically "I will! I'll be better than Bluestreak even, just wait!"

Rodimus chuckled "but no internal weapons until your next upgrade".

"Creator?" Hot Shot's tone was even again.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking. When I get my next upgrade, can I have a gold spoiler like yours?" the little mech asked.

Rodimus shot his creation a large smile "sure, I bet that would look great on you".

"Me Grimlock want to know if Hot Shot ok now?" the dinobot shouted through the door.

"He's fine" came the reply from the Autobot leader.

Rodimus held his servo out to the youngling "come on, let's go see if they finished working up a plan yet".

"Right!" Hot Shot put the plush toy down and let himself be pulled up.

-00000000-

The Autobot's strategy was a foolish one, but Optimus made sure Megatron would take the bait. Optimus personally "challenged" Megatron and his troops. The Earth commander brought nearly every Autobot occupant of Autobot City with him to the shore of where the Decepticon war ship lay hidden under the water.

Optimus had Blaster contact the Victory. Over the viewscreen Optimus threatened and degraded Megatron. Optimus claimed the Auotbots would defeat him for real this time, saying that taking the youngling was the final straw.

The Autobots knew Megatron wouldn't back down from a fight nor a challenge, especially from one of the Primes. Plus, Megatron nearly looked ready to tear through the viewscreen after Optimus told him his torso plate was looking too big for his frame lately. That conversation would need to be saved into the Cybertron citadel.

So, now here they were waiting on the beach. Every Autobot out on the shore knew they were putting themselves at risk by deliberately showing themselves to the enemy. But, they were all willing to do it if it meant getting Fracture back, they were willing to put their sparks on the line.

The Victory's landing platform rose out of the water and nearly the whole Decepticon army spilled out of it.

-00000000000-

Before the Autobots got into place, Mirage turned on his electro disruptor and dove into the water. He couldn't see without putting his lights on and he couldn't put his lights on or he'd be detected, so he had to trust the coordinates Jazz gave him for the location of the ship. It was easy enough, Mirage was able to slip by security undetected and make his way to the brig.

Upon entering the holding area, Thundercracker was the only one on guard duty. Mirage pulled a small plastic monkey out of subspace. He wound it up and set it on the ground, the monkey walked away clapping two tamborines together in it's hands.

Startled by the noise Thundercracker fell backwards in his chair, crashing to the floor. He quickly scanned the area. "What the slag?" he got up and ran towards the noise.

Without hesitation Mirage ran to Fracture's cell and punched the code in, courtesy of Jazz, to open it. With a low click it opened, Mirage took a step inside crying with joy "Fracture!" he hugged the youngling.

"Creator!" she called back to the invisible mech.

Mirage turned off his invisibility "are you hurt?" he asked holding her securely, wrapped in his arms.

"I'm fine" she answered quietly.

"I was so worried, I thought I would never see you again" Mirage cried softly.

"I'm sorry".

"There's no time for that" the blue and white ligier regained his composure. "Let's go" he grabbed his youngling's servo placed a charger on the wall. He started to take a step away but was pulled back by the arm. Fracture was looking at him with a scowl.

"Fracture" he said "come on we've got to go".

"No!" the femme responded.

"Wha… we have to go now" he said uneasily.

"If you leave the bomb, then I'm not going" silver optics glaring.

"Fracture, what are you saying? This our chance to destroy their base" the pink face still glared at him. "Everyone is out there risking their lives so we can escape. Please come with me now" he pleaded.

"Deactivate the bomb first" she said.

Mirage could hear Thundercracker pedes as he was returning.

"We don't have time for this" Mirage quickly deactivated the bomb.

"Hold it right there" Thundercracker was standing in front of them now.

Mirage's optics widened.

Thundercracker stared at the pairs of gold and silver optics for a few kliks before he spoke. "Shoot me... and not in the cockpit or you'll be sorry. Now come on and shoot me"

"What?" Mirage asked clearly confused.

"Take your puny weapon and pull the trigger Autobot, camera's are rolling" he said low.

Mirage hesitated a cycle before raising his weapon and shooting Thundercracker in the leg. 

Contorting his face in pain and gritting his denta, the blue jet raised his arm and purposely fired a shot far to the left of the bots in the cell.

His laser blast impacted the wall of the brig. The wall cracked, he shot again, cracking more. Mirage ran over to the wall and quickly stuck a small device onto the crack.

Incoming footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"Try and hit me again 'con" Mirage said, his head nudging toward the device.

Getting the hint, Thundercracker shot at the device. A small explosion ensued and water came rushing in.

Mirage glanced back at the seeker before grabbing the youngling and flinging them both out the hole.

"What in the pit happened!" Hook shouted looking at the water flooding in.

"Quick let's get it patched up" Long Haul said trotting into the brig.

"Let a little femme best you?" Mixmaster laughed at the seeker leaning against the wall.

"Ah, slag you" Thundercracker said limping away.

-0000000000-

When they reached the surface of the water, Mirage shot up a flare.

"There's the signal!" someone shouted.

Broadside appeared out of the sky. He flew to the water, quickly transformed to a boat so Mirage and Fracture could board. He transformed back into a jet and took off. Before they knew it he was at mach 1.8 and gone from the scene.

"What was that Prime?" Megatron asked.

The decepticon leaders commlink crackled. :Megatron, the youngling is gone and Thundercracker is injured:

:I don't care about that stupid mech, where is the youngling?: Megatron asked over commlink.

:Well, judging by the size of the hole in the wall of our ship, I'd say she escaped: Hook responded.

Megatron growled, he thought Laserbeak reported all the Autobots were accounted for.

"Optimus!" Megatron bellowed after the now retreating autobots. "Don't let them escape" the silver tyrant ordered.

"Decepticons suffer from too many injuries, we must return to the ship" Soundwave informed his leader.

Megatron shot his cannon into the sky, shots going astray. 

-00000000000000-

When Broadside touched down outside Autobot City everyone cheered as Fracture emerged. She could hear everyone welcoming her back and telling her how brave she is.

Hound walked up to her and dropped to one knee. He hugged her tightly and she returned the embrace, her small slender arms only reaching his sides. "Oh Fracture, thank Primus you're safe" he kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I worried you" she replied.

"It's not your fault Fracture, you didn't do anything wrong" he kissed her again before getting up.

Hound got up and hugged his bonded who was standing beside them. "'Raj" he said softly, dimming his optics.

"Hound" Mirage replied and placed his servos on Hound's large arms.

"Fracture! Fracture!" a small blue mech ran though the crowd.

He came to a halt in front of the pink faced femme, panting through his intakes as he bent over, hands resting on his knee joints while he tried to regain his air.

"Hot Shot!" she smiled at her best friend. "You're not hurt, I'm glad".

"No! I should be the one saying that. I let them take you, but never again, I promise!" he wrapped his arms around her.

Fracture shuttered her optics, she felt safe and warm in Hot Shot's broad arms. She felt something else, a pulse. A pulse from her spark, but it didn't hurt, it was something she hadn't felt before. Hot Shot felt it too and immediately released her, his cheek plates turned red.

"What was that?" he asked, Fracture just shrugged.

Mirage and Hound, felt their creation's spark jump in that instant, as did Rodimus and Magnus who watched the scene from a short distance away.

"Did you feel that?" Rodimus asked his mate, optics still on the two younglings.

"I did" Magnus replied looking at the same thing. "Their sparks resonated with each other".

 

A/N: Just because it wasn't mentioned in the fic. Laserbeak was not wrong. All the autobots were present and accounted for….. thanks to someone's hologram. Someone who has one too many holograms of Mirage. Guess they do come in handy ;). Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Hot Shot was excited today; his progenitors were letting the younglings go out of Iacon without them. They still had escorts, but Hot Shot felt independent. The place he wanted to go with Fracture was to an energon bar he would occasionally accompany Rodimus too. Apparently the owner's of the bar were friends of his creator.

The two younglings made their way out of Iacon into neutral territory. Staying a safe distance behind, but giving the youngling's their space were Nosecone and Lightspeed who were escorting them around for the day. It didn't take them long to reach their destination, the small bar was lit with glowing lights and above the door in illuminated lettering read "Blitzwing's Bar".

"So this is it? Looks ordinary to me" Fracture chided.

"They have the best energon shakes on the planet" Hot Shot said giving the femme a grin. "Come on let's go" he practically bounced off the ground as he walked in, Fracture following behind.

"It's a Decepticon, we should go" Fracture whispered to Hot Shot, spotting the white, black and purple mech leaning over the bar counter as soon as they walked in.

"He won't bother us, will ya Octane?" Hot Shot asked, a smirk forming on his faceplates. His tone and grin just daring the ex-decepticon to try anything.

"Wouldn't waste my time" Octane waved his servo at them. He grinned at Sandstorm, the orange triple changer who stood beside him leaning against the wall then turned his attention back to the younglings as they took seats at the bar. "What do we owe to be visited by such honored guests?"

"It's a free planet, we can go where ever we want" Hot Shot answered.

"I am surprised your creators even let you of the HQ, you'd be a great bargaining chip for the matrix" Octane told the blue youngling.

"Watch your lip plates Octane" Nosecone popped his head from the door where he was standing guard outside the entrance.

Octane replied with a "pfft" and turned his attention to the other youngling. "And what about you? A noble amongst us commoners" he continued with a bit of a drunken stupor showing.

"What do you mean noble?" Fracture asked, never hearing that phrase directed at her before.

"That's enough Octane!" Sandstorm interrupted grabbing his mates arm, then turned to the pink femme "ignore him, he's overenergized".

Octane laughed pulling his arm from Sandstorm's grip "don't tell me you didn't know you're a noble? A Cybertronian elite" he emphasized the last phrase.

Hot Shot spoke up raising his voice towards the triplechanger "there isn't a class system anymore, creator liberated the planet". He continued placing a servo on his chest "my progenitors believe all bots are created equal!" his optics burning bright.

"Some more equal than others apparently" Octane grinned before taking another swig of his high grade.

"Octane if you say another word, I'm taking you in" Lightspeed threatened from the doorway, standing opposite Nosecone.

"What? Are you technonerds going to bore me into deactivation with some geometry problems?" he asked straightfaced before guzzling the rest of his drink.

"Octane shut your vocalizer, don't lose me any costumers" another voice said as Blitzwing appeared walking out of a back room. "Especially high paying ones" he whispered as he passed the other mech.

Octane laughed to himself.

Blitzwing walked in front of the two young Autobots "so yougnlings what will it be?" he asked rubbing his palms together.

-000000-

Back at the Autobot Headquarters, Ultra Magnus was sitting in his quarters quietly sipping on some energon while reading a datapad. The doors swished open, Magnus didn't look up but kept reading his data pad, knowing the familiar spark that just entered the room.

Rodimus threw himself onto their berth and gave an overdramatic sigh. He looked at his mate sitting at the energon table nearby, he put his head back down and again sighed loudly.

Ultra Magnus put down his energon cube and datapad and looked over at the berth with the Prime sprawled out on top of it.

"Long solar cycle?" he asked.

"Not only do we have to play interplanetary peace keepers for the universe, but we have our own war to deal with. All this time and we still haven't found Shockwave" the red mech looked over at his bonded.

"Well being the strongest beings in the universe it's our duty to keep others in line and uphold justice" Magnus responded from across the room.

"I know... and I mean I know I am not alone, and I am thankful for the troops we have and to those who follow my leadership… but, I think we could have ended our war all together if we were not split up across the galaxy, solving other's problems, being diplomats and negotiators. We outnumber the Decepticons".

"Hmm, that is true, but Megatron could call his troops together too and end the war. Remember Rodimus they are also split up, they have their greatest strategist here on Cybertron in hiding, plus the insecticons aren't exactly willing to follow Megatrons orders. But, who knows maybe one day they will" Magnus replied as he got up and started to head towards the berth.

Rodimus's optics followed his mate walk towards him, "Magnus?" he asked looking up, optics wide as the blue and white mech crawled on top of him.

Ultra Magnus just smirked down at the smaller mech on the berth. "It's been a while since we spent some time alone together" He began to kiss and nip the side of his lover's neck.

"Uhhnn..Magnus" Rodimus gasped as his bondmate's mouth plates moved up and down along a wire that ran at the top of his neck.

"Hot Shot went out to Blitzwing's bar outside of Iacon for the day. I think I need to help you deal with some of the stress" he whispered into the Autobot commander's audio receptor.

Rodimus gripped his mates back and squeezed, letting a moan out.

-0000000000-

"Hou….. Hound"

"Mmmm…. 'Raj" Hound ran his servo numbly along Mirage's slender frame.

"Aaah.aahhhhh Houuuund" Mirage cried out.

Hound lifted his head slowly, hovering over his pinned mate. "Careful 'Raj you almost undid the ties around your wrists and..." he kissed the bottom of Ligier's hood.

"I..." he kissed a little higher.

"Spent..." higher again.

"A lot of time..." he licked along the middle of the chestplate, dragging his glossa up.

A long moan exited Mirage's vocalizer.

"Getting that on" his face was now right in front of his lover, they starred into each others optics and Hound covered the others mouth with his mouthplates muffling the screams of ecstasy that followed.

 

-000000000000-

Fracture and Hot Shot sipped the straws of their large energon shakes.

"Octane old buddy" came a shrieky voice from behind them.

"Starscream" Octane replied.

Not moving Hot Shot repeated the name to himself "Starscream?"

"Hey Skyfire" Sandstorm waved to someone behind Hot Shot.

"Skyfire?" Hot Shot narrowed his optics, still sipping on the straw.

"Well hello Hot Shot, Fracture" a voice rumbled from behind them.

Hot Shot swung around on his bar stool only to be face to face with a large waist.

"Ahh!" Hot Shot yelped in surprise as he fell off the stool.

The large white shuttle chuckled and lifted the youngling up, placing him back on the stool. "Wow, you guys sure are getting big" Skyfire smiled down at them.

"Uhh, not as big as you, uh Sir" Hot Shot answered nervously staring up.

Fracture giggled. "Hot Shot that's Skyfire" she said.

"Skyfire?" Hot Shot asked, scratching his helm "I don't remember meeting him before".

"That's because you were a real small sparkling the last time you saw him" Nosecone added from the doorway.

Blitzwing's scowled "Would you two come in? Don't idle by the door, it's bad for business. No one will want to come in with shady bots like you standing around entrance".

"Hey! How can you call us shady with a straight face when you have mechs like Octane practically living in here" Nosecone protested as he walked in followed by Lightspeed. Both of them taking seats in the back of the bar.

"So what brings you guys here?" Sandstorm asked the newcomers.

"It has been awhile since we've been on Cybertron" Skyfire said as they took seats at the bar.

"Yes and we just had to stop at our favorite bar. Blitzy here gives me drinks on the house. He's afraid I'll possess him!" Starscream gave a shrill laugh.

"Yeah, that's right. I won't put anything past you Screamer" Blitzwing answered pouring energon into two cubes. "Astrotrain was nearly deactivated when you decided to possess him".

"Ah yes, good ol' Astrotrain. How is that bondmate of yours anyway? Still Megatron's lapdog? Answering to mighty leader's every command?" Starscream teased.

Blitzwing stopped pouring and turned around to face the former air commander. "You know he only follows Megatron's orders to protect me." He turned back to the cube. "Slagging Megatron".

Fracture and Hot Shot optics met at that as they continued sipping their energon.


	21. Chapter 21

Some short snippets that didn't fit anywhere else. 

\--------Interlude---------

"Hot Shot I can't believe you broke the turbofox! Wheeljack is not going to be happy" Fracture picked up the charred remains of the robotic animal.

"It was an accident! You know I didn't mean to"

"How could you use an energon laser on it? We were supposed to be using the paint lasers" Fracture shook her head. "When my Creator hears about this he'll definitely say he'll never let me have an energon laser now."

"Sorry" Hot Shot apologized as he tried to fit some of the broken pieces together. "But, hey, at least Kup let's you use the energon blasters in the shooting range".

"Yeah that's true. I wish Ironhide would let me too" Fracture looked over the hologram of the cyber forest. "You're lucky, your progenitors let you do whatever you want".

"I wish!" Hot Shot shot back. "Even when they aren't around because they are off world they always have someone watching me, it's so annoying."

"Here comes Brawn and the others now" Fracture pointed out.

"Oh this should be fun. Brawn always wants to spar with me" Hot Shot punched his fist into his palm.

"Yeah, well of course they only want to spar with you" Fracture snickered and then in a mocking tone finished with "future commander".

Hot Shot narrowed his optics back at the femme, but before he could retort Swerve called out to them "Hey Hot Shot, hey Fracture".

"Primus! What did you younglings do to the turbofox?" Brawn asked as he examined the scattered pieces, the head still intact.

"Well...I kind of used my real blaster on it instead of the paint blaster" Hot Shot answered while tracing circle patterns on the ground with the tip of his pede.

"Ah, well don't worry about it" Brawn rubbed his servo on the top of the blue mechs helm.

"Just remember which gun is which when using live targets" Pipes added with a chuckle.

"He's not even a vorn old, he'll learn" Swerve said as he took a seat on the bench where Fracture was currently sitting.

"So, Hot Shot want to go 1 on 1 with me? Brawn wagged a finger between himself and the small mechling.

Hot Shot grinned "you're on and I'm not going to hold back, so I suggest you don't try and go easy on me".

"Kick his cocky little skid plate!" Pipes yelled, while he took a place on the bench next to Swerve. "It's no question where he gets that attitude from, certainly ain't Magnus."

"Alright, here I come" Brawn warned before throwing a punch towards Hot Shot's face.

Hot Shot instantly crossed his arms in a block, grabbed Brawn's wrist before throwing himself into a 180 spin so that he ended up facing Brawn's back. The minibot's wrist still in his clutches, he pinned the arm against Brawn's back and pulled up. Brawn's knee joints buckled and he fell to the ground, gasping in pain.

"I give!" Brawn yelled.

"Wow nice going Hot Shot, new record!" Swerve and Pipes cheered from the bench.

"He got lucky that's all, not going to let you get one on me again youngling" Brawn told the small blue autobot as he shook his wrist.

Brawn came at him again, this time Hot Shot side stepped the on coming punch and grabbed the fist as it flew past his face plates. He secured Brawn's arm in the crutch of his elbow, Brawn's arm now struggling to get free from it's place against Hot Shot's body.

"Come on you little punk, is that all you got?" Brawn taunted, then kicked his pede back to clink against Hot Shot's shin. The blue mech winced and gritted his denta.

With his free hand, Hot Shot chopped down above the minibot's elbow joint, and in the next moment sparks were flying and Hot Shot let go.

"Primus!" Brawn called out.

Swerve and Pipes were laughing at their friends predicament, but the look on Fracture's face was of pure horror at seeing the bots broken arm.

"Ack! Pipes help me!" Brawn yelped as he held his arm in pain.

"Big baby, hold still" Pipes opened a panel on Brawn's neck "I said hold still. I can't shut off your sensory relays with you dancing around"

Hot Shot hadn't moved he looked frozen, optics staring at his servos.

Swerve walked up to him and patted him on the back "don't worry, he'll be fine. Brawn may not look like it, but he's a tough bot. I think he actually enjoys the pain".

"I didn't... I didn't mean to break him" Hot Shot looked up at Swerve with his clear blue optics. "Please don't tell my progenitors" Hot Shot said after a klik.

"I won't tell them, but I doubt they won't hear about this. But, you know I am pretty sure they may be more impressed than angry at you" Swerve chuckled watching Brawn stalk off with Pipes in tow.

"Umm" Hot Shot began, earning Swerve's attention again. "What about the turbofox?"

\----Flashback ----

Fracture and Hot Shot were spending the solar cycle with Beachcomber and Seaspray. Although they had joined Hound and Fracture through the woods in the past, this was there first time with Hot Shot.

They had walked silently for half a cycle while Hot Shot recharged in Seaspray's arms. Fracture walking along side Beachcomber.

Hot Shot finally began to stir in the minibot's arms and slowly onlined his optics. Noticing he was in unusual surroundings with two mechs he didn't recongnize he began to cry out.

"Well look who's up" Beachcomber said all too calmly, though it was barely heard over the sparkling.

"Hey Hot Shot, it's ok" Seaspray told the sparkling, his smile hidden behind his face mask, but clearly seen in the way his optics creased upwards.

Hearing Seaspray Hot Shot immediately shut his vocalizer and gazed with wonder at the blue mech who held him. 

"uhh" Seaspray questioned the curious look.

"Hey, you ok little buddy?" Beachcomber asked the sparkling.

"Hot Shot?" Seaspray stared back at the sparkling who was suddenly fascinated with his face.

Hot Shot began to laugh and reached out for the face mask.

"He likes you, that's cool. He thinks you are funny" Beachcomber noted.

"I didn't do anything"

Hot Shot laughed out loud again when Seapray spoke.

Fracture piped in "Seaspray talk funny" she pointed at the offending mech.

"Oh, you think I talk funny. Do you?" Seaspray lifted the sparkling to his face and made nonsense words, little servos banged his face mask.

"oww, play nice" Seaspray pulled him away, and Hot Shot giggled.

"I do think he likes me" he said as he turned to Beachcomber.

 

\-----------Flashback-------- 

"Come on Rod, you're going to get rusty" Springer taunted.

"I have the knowledge and battle experiences of all the Primes that ever were in me, I doubt I'll get rusty" Rodimus replied pointedly.

"Well, then I might get rusty!" Springer threw his arms out to the sides. "Come on, just like old times Roddy".

"There's too much to do, I don't have time to play anymore" Rodimus narrowed his optics, the two friends stood fixed in the others direction.

"Like the pit you don't have time. We have nothing to do until Magnus and Arcee report back to us. Anything is better than just sitting here".

"Springer..." Rodimus's response was cut off by a low clank. "What was that?"

Neither bot moved trying to get a fix on the source of the noise. The clanking continued as they scanned the room.

"Rodimus get back!" Springer pulled the red and yellow mech behind himself with one arm, rifle in the other arm aiming for the vents.

"Springer, wait" Rodimus said as he pushed his friends arm down.

He took a few steps towards the overhead vents and looked up. "Hot Shot?" he called, now sure it was his sparkling above him.

Bright blue optics blinked down at them, "creator?" a small voice answered.

Rodimus sighed and rubbed his servo over his faceplate "do you see what I have to deal with?"

Springer laughed as he walked under the vents "well, it was getting kind of boring around here". He stopped under the grate and cut it with his sword. "Hey little mech, come to uncle Springer".

"Uncle?" Hot Shot looked down through the hole at the green mech who held his arms out for the sparkling.

"It's alright come on, jump"

Behind Springer, Rodimus was on the communicator voicing his 'concerns' to the Cybertron security director. "Kup listen, I don't want hear one of your stories. I trusted you to watch him" Rodimus didn't attempt to hide his anger from his old guardian.

Springer walked into view of the screen with Kup's face on it, sparkling in his arms. Rodimus continued his tirade.

"He could have gotten hurt or" he swallowed, pumps working properly through out his body "could have gotten shot".

"Prime" Outback appeared beside Kup. "One klik he was here, the next he was gone. The doors were locked, we knew he didn't get out. We thought he was still in the room, we were tearing the place apart" he tried to explain.

Springer handed Hot Shot to Rodimus "look he's fine".

Rodimus stroked his creation's cheek plate and earned a purr of a tiny engine in return. "Thank Primus Magnus isn't here".

"I wonder if he could deal with this" Springer said with a grin.

 

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! Just some filler, the next chapter will be another time skip. Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

A vorn has passed since the day of Fracture's creation. Daniel Witwicky was now an elderly old man. His son Buster Witwicky was the new commander of the EDC. Fracture wasn't too close with the humans but, she knew Hound had been particularly found of Daniel's parents Spike and Carly, as was Bumblebee who was always working more closely with the humans.

Fracture was more anxious than usual today. She spent the better of the last meta cycle with various bots collecting parts for her final upgrade and body. She was finally going to have an alternate mode, she was finally going to have a full adult body. Her frame was humming with excitement.

It was hard to keep herself out of the medical bay to see how Ratchet was coming along with it. In the last Earth week she was chased out more times than she and Hot Shot have been in their whole lives combined. She felt lucky Ratchet hadn't thrown any tools at her yet, but she thought he was getting close.

She reached the doors of the rec room when she heard her sire's voices coming through. She quietly pressed her audio receptor against the door.

"Excited is an understatement" Hound said. "It feels like it was just a solar cycle ago she was born".

"I wish I could have been here for that" Trailbreaker said. "Hot Shot's getting his upgrade too, isn't he?"

"Yeah, it'd be better for both of them to get them at the same time."

"She's quite fond of him" Jazz said as he took a sip of his energon cube.

"They get along well" Prowl agreed.

"If I was her, I'd be quite fond of him too" Sideswipe grinned. Fracture tensed, she furrowed her optic ridges, still quietly standing on the other side of the door. "You know what I mean don't you?" he continued.

Fracture took that opportunity to walk through the doors.

"Fracture! There's the little femme" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Hello Sideswipe" Fracture greeted the mech, trying not to let her anger show.

"Hound, we're ready" Ratchet's voice cracked though the commlink.

"Perfect timing Fracture, Ratchet is ready for you"

The smile Fracture gave her sire lit up the rec room before she turned heel and ran out heading for the med bay.

-00000000000-

A blue sports car with a gold spoiler sped through the streets of Iacon, closely followed by Rodimus Prime amd Ultra Magnus trailing not far behind with Arcee.

"Hot Shot, slow down right now!" Rodimus commanded of his creation.

"I've got this under control. Don't worry" the youngling shouted back. A quick jolt to the right making him nearly spin out as he just as quickly regained control.

:Rodimus, if doesn't slow down now he's going to damage himself: Ultra Magnus commed to his mate.

:Now I know how you guys feel when I take off: Rodimus replied.

:Hot Shot, slow down or you'll never see the outside of your quarters again: Magnus threatened through the commlink.

:But…: before he could finish his sentence he hit a bump and was thrown into a spin.

"Hot Shot transform!" Rodimus yelled out, transforming himself and running towards where the blue car was spinning out of control.

Not used to transforming yet, Hot Shot's side collided into the side of a structure, flipping him over into the air. Fortunately he was able to transform before he landed on the ground again, protecting himself, while lightening the brunt of the impact with the ground.

"Hot Shot!" Rodimus was kneeling beside the youngling checking for damages.

Hot Shot muttered getting to his knees "Great, my arms all dented".

Rodimus lightly smacked the back of the blue helm.

"Ow! Creator" Hot Shot rubbed at the offending spot.

"Why didn't you slow down when I told you to?" Rodimus asked.

"I'm sorry…once I started going fast, I couldn't stop. It felt so good." He answered not bringing his optics to meet Rodimus's.

"It's natural you are fast, but you can't get caught up in the rush" Rodimus was still looking over the young mech's frame.

Ultra Magnus stepped up beside them. "Don't move yet" he told Hot Shot. Ultra Magnus pressed gently on Hot Shot's body as he checked him for anymore damage. He scowled down at the smaller blue Autobot. "Rodimus, I'd like to talk to Hot Shot alone. You and Arcee can head back without us." He said not taking his optics off Hot Shot.

Rodimus took Magnus's servo in his own, Ultra Magnus turned around to face his mate.

::Don't be too hard on him:: Rodimus said through their bond.

::I won't:: he rubbed the gray metal fingers then let go to turn back to Hot Shot who stood with his head down, one good arm holding his banged up arm against this frame.

-00000000-

"Fracture, can you hear me?" Ratchet asked.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Med bay, we finished your upgrades. Online your optics" Wheeljack answered.

She blinked her optics on and off before they fully lit.

"How do you feel?" Ratchet ran a scan over her.

"Uhh, funny" she answered.

"It will take a while to get used to" Perceptor added.

"Alright youngling, stand up" Ratchet tapped a hand on the medical berth.

Fracture obediently sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the berth. Slowly she lowered herself down to the ground.

"Alright, now take a step forward" Ratchet told her.

"Looks good" Wheeljack turned to Preceptor who was observing the femme as well, charting her movement on a datapad.

"Ok now take two steps back" The white medic told her.

She nimbly walked backwards.

"Good" Ratchet stopped and gave her a lopsisded smile "transform".

"How?" she asked with wide optics.

"Just imagine what you want to do, the same as walking" Wheeljack responded.

She stood still, hands clenched. After a few nanoclicks sullenly said "It didn't work".

"Fracture, think of your body as hundreds of different tiny parts working together; to make yourself walk as you think about wanting to walk. Lift up your arm when you want to lift your arm." Wheeljack tried to explain.

"Although transformation into your alternate mode is far more complicated, it works the same" Perceptor added.

"Don't over think it, just transform. Now do it, I know you can do it. Transform!" Ratchet's voice raised as the last word left his vocalizer.

The sounds of tiny parts clicking together and falling into place echoed though the air like a song. Ratchet stood over the race car gleaming. "Good, now hold still" he said as he ran his scanner over the pink and black car.

"Fracture?" Wheeljack called to her.

"Yes?"

"How's it feel now?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she answered.

"Can you see ok?" he waved a hand in front of her.

She chuckled "yeah, I can see you"

"Fracture robot mode please" Ratchet said as he stepped back.

"O..okay" she answered and was standing up straight again her optics level to the medic's.

"We need to go outside and test her alternate mode" Perceptor spoke up as he jotted something down on the datapad in his hand.

Ratchet commed for Mirage and Hound to come to the med bay.

"Wait til they see her" Wheeljack chuckled.

"Hound's going to blow a gasket" Ratchet smirked.

A moment later the door to the med bay slid open.

"Primus!" Hound exclaimed.

Mirage walked passed him and walked a circle around the femme.

"She's your clone 'Raj" Hound laughed.

"I can see that" Mirage smiled. "Fracture, you look so beautiful" Fracture vented air she didn't realize she was holding. "We're both so proud of you, you are fully grown now, but you will always be our sparkling in our sparks, always" Mirage told her.

"Creator, sire, I love you." She hugged them both at the same time one arm around each of them.

Ratchet cleared his vocalizer "Sorry to break this up, but we have to move outside to run some more tests"

"Right, of course. Sorry Ratchet" Mirage said clearly embarrassed.

They all walked to the entrance together.

"Fracture, transform and roll out" Ratchet commanded with his arm extended, index finger pointing out into the distance.

She obliged by transforming and revved her engine, but stayed in the spot.

"Well come on, roll" he said again.

Fracture gulped "Roll?" she questioned. Mirage transformed too, falling into place beside her.

Hound let out a laugh "if it wasn't for your paint jobs, I wouldn't be able to tell you two apart".

"We'll do it together, drive with me" Mirage drove forward.

"It's like learning to walk again" Wheeljack added trying to be helpful.

"I'm just glad no one else is watching" Fracture commented.

"They were informed what would happen if they tried" Ratchet said gruffly "now move those wheels".

"Push down on the gas pedal lightly" Hound informed gently.

Fracture inched forward.

"You got it, keep going"

She continued going forward wobbling left to right.

Mirage stayed a few feet from her side. "You're doing good Fracture, maintain your steering"

"okay" she replied, balancing herself out.

"Now, a little faster"

"Faster? Is it really ok?" she asked.

"Of course, I am with you" Mirage assured her.

"That's my girl!" Hound shouted cheerfully as Mirage and Fracture drove side by side.

"Well, we're done here" Ratchet clasped Hound's shoulder and smiled.

Hound smiled back "thanks".

"Call if something goes wrong" Ratchet said before joining Wheeljack and Preceptor to head into the city.

"Turn right" Mirage instructed.

"Right, okay" Fracture stayed along side Mirage and they turned to the right together.

Trailbreaker joined Hound at the entrance. They sat together on top the hill, watching the two identical vehicles drive in the short distance in front of them.

 

-0000000-

Hot Shot stood silent, Ultra Magnus had his back turned to him. "Hot Shot"

"Sire, I'm… I'm sorry" Hot Shot started to say.

"Hot Shot" Magnus repeated before turning to face the other bot now. "Who are you?" he asked tone even.

Hot Shot looked lost. "What? What do you mean?"

"I am asking you, who you are" Magnus answered in the same unwavering tone.

"What?" Hot Shot said still confused. "I don't know, I'm Hot Shot?"

"Is that a question?" Ultra Magnus lifted an optic ridge. "Are you uncertain?"

"Well…no, I am sure. I am Hot Shot"

"Whether you like it or not, you are the creation of Autobot Supreme commander Rodimus Prime and Cybertron subcommander Ultra Magnus" he paced to the side, holding his hands behind his broad back. "Hot Shot I'm truly sorry you have to live with such a burden" he stopped and stared out into the distance as he spoke.

"No Sire! I would never…. It's not a burden, it's a privilege. I couldn't ask for better progenitors, nor would I ask for different ones!"

Ultra Magnus turned his optics onto his creation with a smile. Hot Shot smiled back, then the larger bot's smile ghosted away and he turned to the distance again. "But, because you are who you are. You have a responsibility. A responsibility more so than other Autobots. And you aren't a small youngling anymore"

"I know" Hot Shot answered.

"You have too much Rodimus in you" Magnus said affectionately. "That's not an excuse though, you can not run off and do as you please. Sorry won't do anymore, sorry doesn't undo what you've done"

"I….I…"

"Saying sorry doesn't bring back someone you offlined driving around recklessly in the city. You are never to disobey an order again. No excuses, I don't care who you are!" Ultra Magnus raised his voice marginally at smaller mech, who staggered backwards never hearing his sire raise his voice before.

"I'm sorry" was all Hot Shot could choke out.

"What did I just tell you Hot Shot?" Magnus's tone was even.

Hot Shot straightened his back "it won't happen again, sir"

Ultra Magnus embraced Hot Shot in a hug. "It's okay Hot Shot. I love you. No matter what you do you are my creation. Keep that in your processor. Let's go home". He transformed to his alt mode and headed back to Autobot HQ followed by the blue sports car.

 

A/N: Adulting is hard for these guys, doesn't get easier or does it? Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

"I want you to teach me to fight" Fracture said seemingly out of nowhere.

Hot Shot stopped his work out of shadow boxing and looked over at his friend who had been watching intently for the last cycle. "Why should I teach you to fight?"

"Because you'll have to fight someday and I want to be there with you" she said looking at him with earnest optics.

"Fracture…" Hot Shot's vents whirred. "I'm sorry I don't want you to fight, if your out there…"

"What about what I want?" She interrupted raising her voice and placing her servos on her hip plates.

"I don't want you to put yourself in danger, I don't want you to get hurt" Hot Shot tried.

"But, you can? It's ok for you to risk your spark, but not me?" Fracture asked, waving a servo in the air for emphasis. 

Hot Shot placed his servo on his chest "I was sparked a frontliner".

"Hot Shot" she said tapping her pede on the ground.

"My creator is the Supreme Commander" he tried again.

"Great, I'm happy for you. Want an energon cookie? That still isn't a reason why you can fight and I can't"

"Well I…." Hot Shot looked down at the ground.

"Well, what?" She asked and took a step closer trying to meet the other's gaze.

Hot Shot slowly lifted his head up and pulled the femme in close to his body before wrapping both his arms around her slender frame.

"Hot Shot?" Fracture questioned. When there was no answer from the mech she hugged back.

There was a rumbling of his engine before he whispered "I don't want you to get hurt".

"You are being selfish" she whispered back.

"Am not! No one wants you to get hurt" he stated as he pulled away.

"I won't get hurt and I won't leave you, you know. We'll be best friends forever." She said smiling at him.

"Promise?" he asked.

"It's a promise" she answered.

They grinned at each in silence a few clicks before Fracture asked again "so you'll teach me to fight?"

Hot Shot furrowed his optic ridges "I told you already what my answer was" he said before he turned his back and started walking away.

"Hot Shot!" she yelled at his retreating form.

"This discussion is over" he said turning his head to the side to glance at her behind him. Then he transformed and sped away before Fracture could get another word in.

"Fine!" Fracture said to no one but the wind. "I'll do this by myself".

\-----000000000-----

"Rodimus we couldn't find any trace of Shockwave"

Rodimus turned to Ultra Magnus "I don't think he's on Cybertron anymore. We would have found him by now".

"Seems that way" Magnus replied, turning on a hologram of the nearest solar systems. "Where do you think he could have went?"

"Hmm" Rodimus studied the map. "It might be too obvious, but I think he would go run to Megatron".

Magnus leaned against the wall and crossed his arms "or Megatron could have sent him anywhere".

"True, we'll need to put out an alert. We can't let him ambush us" Rodimus's optics glanced over the hologram.

"I'll get word to Kup and Blurr" Magnus made his way to the door before stopping and turning around. "Rodimus, would you be able to meet me for some energon before the recharge cycle?"

"I'll have to clear my calendar, but I think I can make time" he said before they shared a smile and Ultra Magnus let to make his way to the communications center.

\---0000000000----

Fracture sat in a chair in the Citadel archives, data pads scattered on the table in front of her. The door swished opened and Fracture looked up from the history file she had been reading to see Hound walk in, followed by Mirage.

"Hey Fracture, what are you doing holed up in here? Don't you usually go out with Hot Shot when we come to Cybertron?" Hound asked with concern.

She looked back down at her data pad "I just felt like reading today, I wanted to read some history files."

"You guys didn't get into a fight, did you?" Hound asked.

At Fracture's frown Mirage thought to change the subject "anything in particular you were looking for?" he pointed to the data pads.

"I was interested in how the war started" she answered causing Hound and Mirage to share a look.

"We've talked about this before, you know what happened".

"I know it how you believe it started, but I wanted to find out even more. Really know from an unbiased source. For instance did you know that Megatron's slogan when he started the rebellion was 'Peace through tyranny'?"

"Yes, of course. It was horrible how many mechs followed him on that basis" Mirage scowled at the memory of Megatron rallying troops.

"But, he was just twisting words, isn't that what the Cybertronian government was doing? They were doing the same thing" she stated.

"No" Hound answered quickly. "It was never like that, there was peace, any bot was free to live their life as they pleased. There was no tyranny"

"But Sire, was every bot really free?" Fracture got up from her seat. "What about the low class? Miners, slaves in the pits, gladiator pits for the noble's and elite's entertainment? What if you wanted to chose your alt mode?" Fracture looked into Mirage's optics.

"Fracture, we… it" Mirage tried.

"Peace through tyranny" Fracture cut her Creator off. "It wasn't so far off the mark, the planet was keeping order through fear. Bots were afraid to break the law, to go against the senators for fear of being smelted".

"Fracture!" Mirage raised his vocalizer trying to stop the youngster's tirade.

"Peace through tyranny, is peace through fear any different Creator?" she asked.

"Fracture" Hound said calmly stepping in between the two Ligiers. "What are you trying to say? You've seen what Megatron has done, you know how the Decepticon's have no consideration for life at all"

"What I want to know is, how did it get to that point? The war brought them to this. This, this should have never happened! This whole war is so stupid! All the destruction…." Fracture's optics dripped energon and she ran past her parental units and out of the archives.

Mirage stared blankly at the data pads scattered on the table. Hound moved along side of his mate and stroked the blue and white arm. "I hoped to keep her away from the war, I hoped she didn't have to get involved" Mirage murmured.

"I know you did, but it's our life. We can't hide her from Cybertron or Earth" Hound placed his helm on Mirage's shoulder.

"It'll be alright Hound, she's just confused".

Hound lifted his head and smiled at his bonded. "You were once a young mech who didn't know what faction he would be fighting for. I know she'll make the right decision when the time comes" the green scout said and turned to walk out of the room.

"I hope so" Mirage said mostly to himself as he followed the Wrangler.

\--0000000000--

As Shockwave's cloaked ship got closer to the Earth it began to malfunction . The shipped landed on the planet undetected but the only passenger had fallen into stasis.

\--0000000000000--

Three solar cycles later Mirage opened the door to his quarters to find Fracture inside staring out the small window. Before Mirage could say anything Fracture stated without hesitation "Creator. I'm leaving".

A/N: Thanks for reading. Only a few chapters left.


	24. Chapter 24

"What was that?" Mirage asked.

"I said I'm leaving" Fracture answered, the expression on her face unreadable even to her creator who stood staring at her.

"Leaving to Cybertron?"

"No… to the Victory" Fracture replied.

"That's, that's not funny" Mirage said before taking a step closer.

"I'm not joking, neither you nor Sire can stop me" Fracture could feel the anguish from Mirage's spark. "Creator, please listen. I need you to trust me."

"I'm listening, tell me why"

"I am going to stop this war" Fracture answered.

Mirage vented a sigh "I understand your want to end the war, but can't you do it from Autobot City?"

Fracture clenched her fists "no, I need the Decepticons. I need them to trust me too. I know I can do it, I can bring Megatron back to his original ideals".

"That is too dangerous, let's talk it over with Optimus and the others" Mirage tried to reason.

"No! Everyone is caught up in right and wrong. The war has gone on too long, so much that everyone has forgotten what they are fighting for!" the pink faced femme exclaimed.

Mirage shook his helm. He could see the determination in his creation's face and optics "Fracture, I know I can't stop you now and I can't change your processor. I hope you know you are mine and Hound's world, so you better stay safe and come back" he said with more hope then he should have had in the situation at hand but the response was the reward.

Fracture's face was brighter than Mirage had ever seen it. "Creator! Thank you" She wrapped her arms around the blue and white mech.

\--0000000000---

Later that Solar cycle Fracture and Hot Shot walked through the woods outside of Autobot City. Fracture just finished telling Hot Shot about her plans for the future.

"No!" Hot Shot shouted.

"I have to stop this war" Fracture said calmly.

"You don't have to stop anything" he told her placing his servo on her shoulder, his blue optics were met by a pair of silver optics.

The dark skies around them were filled with the glowing of fireflies, the only sounds besides their engines humming was the light chirping of crickets mixed with the occasional cooing of nocturnal Earth creatures.

"It's my job to stop this war" Hot Shot tapped his chest plate. "I promise I'll end this war, for you, for everyone" he continued.

"You aren't some kind of Primus sent savior Hot Shot, you can't do this alone" Fracture's optics looked away.

"Either are you" he shot back angrily. "I have a better chance to end this then you. You could be killed".

"So I should sit back and do nothing?" The femme turned her back on her friend. "I am not a fragile flower that will break, I'm a transformer, an Autobot, no different from you!" Fracture raised her voice at her best friend.

"Fracture, we've known each other our whole lives. I…. you mean a lot to me. I'd risk my spark for you" Hot Shot spoke his voice full of passion.

When Hot Shot spoke like that it always made Fracture feel safe, because she knew what he was saying was true. "Don't say that, I worry every solar cycle that something will happen to you. That I would be left without you because of who your progenitors are, you've always been a target for Decepticons" Fracture admitted.

"You don't have to worry. There aren't many active Decepticons on Cybertron." he answered softly and pulled Fracture into his arms. "You know how much I love you?" he said as he looked down at the femme in his arms.

"I do, and I love you too" she answered looking at the ground.

"Yet, you are still going to go?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I really have to do this" Fracture said as she slowly backed out of Hot Shot's embrace. His fingers lingered slowly across her frame before she turned and started to walk away.

Grabbing her servo as she turned away to stop her, Hot Shot looked her in the optics again and told her sincerely "before you go, I want you to bond with me".

"I can't, I will, but I have to do this first" she answered feeling regretful she had to leave.

"Where ever our sparks may go, mine will always find yours" Hot Shot recited.

"And mine, yours" she finished the quote before turning again.*

Hot Shot watched as liquid formed in his optics. He took three steps backwards, transformed and drove off. Fracture turned back to watched him go until his tail lights faded into the distance and finally disappeared from her vision field completely.

She started to walk in the direction of the shore when she felt another presence "Creator?"

"You knew I was there?" the voice asked.

"I do now" Fracture chuckled.

Mirage appeared before her "I'm sorry for spying, I wanted to see you off"

Fracture's faceplates began to heat up. "Uhh, about me and Hot Shot…" she fumbled with what to say next.

"Don't worry. I was hoping he could change your mind about this." He looked to the sky and then looked back at her again. "But, there is no bot I'd rather you choose as a bondmate. Hot Shot is a fine mech." Mirage smiled at his youngling.

"Thank you.. and good bye Creator. I am going now" She lept into Mirage's arms making him stumble backwards.

"Be safe" he whispered to her as they clung together tightly before departing their separate ways.

\--00000000--

"Has cosmos or Sky Lynx found any sign of Shockwave yet?" Rodimus asked Blaster.

"Nothing yet Prime"

"He must have been deactivated, there is no way he can still be avoiding us after all this time." Rodimus thought out loud.

"I don't know about that, if I may Rodimus?" Perceptor interrupted.

"What is it Perceptor?"

"Well I had been sitting on the subject for some time now and it may be we have been looking in the wrong place" the scientist said.

"The wrong place? We've been searching every known solar system" Kup broke in.

"Perhaps, but have we searched Earth for him?" Perceptor asked.

"Earth? Optimus has tight surveillance all around the Earth. There is no way he is on Earth, Rodimus" Kup reasoned.

"It was only a theory" Perceptor defended.

"Hmm, I am going to have to agree with Kup, let's keep looking elsewhere for now. Earth seems too obvious." Rodimus told the others.

 

Note: *Quote from Beast Wars.  
A/N: Quick update, but it's a really short chapter. The next will be longer I promise!


	25. Chapter 25

Fracture sat at the shoreline where she knew the Decepticon base lay hidden under the water less than 100 miles out. It only took a few breems before she saw the black cassetticon Laserbeak fly over her head and dive back into the water. Like clockwork she could see the dock of the Victory rise out of the water and of all mechs to come out of it, it was Megatron and Soundwave who began to make their approach towards her.

"Speak Autobot" Megatron raised his cannon to her helm. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"I want to join you and your Decepticons" she said in a tone as strong as she could muster.

"Join us? Why?" Megatron asked his cannon still fixed at the femme's helm.

"I can not end this war if I am allied with the Autobots" she answered without hesitation.

"Hmm? Oh really? You think you can do what I could not for millions of years before you even existed?" The Decepticon leader ask with a smirk. 

Fracture looked into his optics "I do" she said.

"Well then, for now I grant you permission to join us." He responded with a mock bow. "But listen my dear, try anything funny and I will not hesitate to deactivate you on the spot. Is that understood?" 

"I understand Megatron" she answered as she got to her pedes.

"Megatron, is this wise?" Soundwave asked.

"Soundwave, whatever she is planning will come into light soon enough. Besides we will have an Autobot in our hands and therefore have the advantage over the Primes. Search her and remove any weapons. We don't want any nasty surprises." Megatron said before flying back to the landing dock.

"As you wish Megatron" Soundwave responded.

After a few solar cycles of being confined to Starscream's old quarters Fracture was permitted to walk around the base.

"You know Megatron is going to make you fight" Thundercracker told her.

"Yeah, he'll want you to prove your loyalty to the us" Skywarp said in agreement with his mate.

"I'll do what I have to" Fracture responded taking a sip of her energon cube. "I don't know how you guys drink this stuff" she said grimacing.

"It's all we have. The humans don't give us the clean energy like the Autobot's are given." Thundercracker explained.

"This might as well be mud" she said putting the cube down.

"Probably is" Skywarp grinned before gulping the rest of his cube.

Fracture vented air.

"I doubt the Autobots will fire on you though" Thundercracker said going back to their conversion that Fracture seemed intent on changing the subject on.

"That is true and I do expect you to fire on them, femme" Megatron appeared out of the shadows.

"I won't disappoint you Megatron. I will bring down Optimus if I must" Fracture responded with a strange smirk.

"No. Optimus is mine" Megatron's optics flared. "I will be the one to destroy Optimus Prime".

"I think you already have" she said smuggly.

"What was that?" Megatron said as he stalked over to loom over the smaller framed femme.

"Optimus is yours? That has another meaning to it doesn't it?" Before Fracture could say anything else she was back handed by a large black servo and hit the wall with a loud thud. Energon dripped down the side of her chin from her mouth. She wiped at it as she staggered back to her feet.

"You insolent little bitch" Megatron spat.

"I've read the archives in the citadel, I hacked into classified files. I saw that you and Optimus are bonded!" she said pointing at the silver tyrannt, Thundercracker and Skywarp gasped.

"You!" Megatron shouted as he raised his fusion cannon to a spot in between her optics. Fracture flinched, but instead of a laser blast coming from the gun, there was the sound of raspy laughter. "So you know, good for you".

"Yes and I wonder what he rest of your troops will think when they find out. Will they still follow you?" Fracture asked more confidently.

"It'll make no difference, hence why I shall let you live another solar cycle. But, such methods as using blackmail in attempts to manipulate me. I like you femme. So I must insist on knowing what your plan is? What is the point to all this?" he asked with a vicious smile.

"I want to end the war" she answered honestly as before.

"Yes, isn't that what we all want" Megatron responded, fingers drumming on his arm.

"I believe you forgot your original goal of restoring Cybertron to a golden age. I can do it, I can end this war!"

"Ha, such nonsense! And what of my army?" Megatron asked.

"Rodimus Prime is also in the process of restoring Cybertron to it's former glory. In fact he is making it better than it ever was. Though there are some or rather one who has made this task more difficult. Just imagine if there was no resistant by an opposing faction we could find work for everyone. Everyone could do what they want to do" Fracture explained while Megatron stayed silent and actually listened to her.

"Ha! It would be no different then before. We would be frowned upon and end up fighting for energon and energy rations. We'd be put in an Autobot death camp" Megatron growled.

Fracture burst out laughing at this and Megatron took a step back, surprised by her reaction. "Sorry, sorry" she choked out, putting her servo up.

"No go ahead mock me in front of my troops, it's quite alright" Megatron said in a tone lighter than previously used but still scowling.

"You know Autobots don't have death camps" she finally said after composing herself. 

"I know nothing of the sort" Megatron responded

"Optimus would never allow it, you should know" she gave him a look.

"We've been at war for millions of years, I don't know him anymore" and with that Megatron turned and stalked away.

"Well, I think that went well" Skywarp said as he walked up behind Fracture.

"I think something you said got through to him" Thundercracker said.

"You really think so?" Fracture asked.

"Yeah, if it hadn't. You'd be a puddle of fluids on the floor right now" The blue seeker answered.

"I hope so, if he really did gain his sanity back after being Galvatron then there can still be a chance." Fracture hoped.

 

\---00000000000000---

 

"Alright the time has come to prove yourself to us" Megatron's optics brightened as he spoke.

"I have to remind you that I am not trained as a warrior, but for spying and espionage" Fracture replied calmly.

"Yes, so you've said, yet we all have to fight regardless of function. I want you to show me what you are capable of first. I have plans for your other skills in the near future." Megatron pressed a button on the command module. "Seekers and Stunticons to the command center immediately." his voice echoed over the loud speaker.

Metal clanks could be heard drawing closer as the teams walked in.

"Decepticons today we will gather energy from a factory here" Megatron pointed to a spot on the view screen map. "Remember Fracture is on our side today or so she says. Let's just find out, shall we? When we arrive wait for my orders before attacking"

With that they all flew off towards the location of the factory. The stunticons and Fracture riding in Astrotrain. When they touched down Megatron ordered Fracture to make an entrance for them as he pointed to the factory.

Fracture raised her weapon and pointed it shakily at the building. She held it there for a few nanocliks before firing. The shot made a large smoking hole in the wall of the building. Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust took off and fired at the humans running out of the factory.

"That's right fleshies if you value your lives, get out here" Dirge taunted.

Thundercracker, Skywarp, Dead End and Wildrider ran inside to start collecting the energy. Fracture started to follow behind, but Megatron called her back. "Oh Fracture" he rasped "You'll be out here on guard".

"Alright" she nodded and head back out.

"And when the Autobots arrive, make sure they do not get passed you before we finish here."

"I understand" the femme answered in a stoic tone.

"Good" Megatron smiled approvingly. "Breakdown, Drag strip, Motor Master stay with the youngling. Make sure the Autobots do not interfere with us" he barked.

"Of course Megatron!" Motor Master answered.

Megatron turned and walked toward the factory to oversee the progress of the others.

"Well femme now is your chance to prove yourself to the mighty Megatron" Motor Master said as he towered overed Fracture.

"Yes, I look forward to proving myself for the glory of the Decepticons" she answered and sighed.

"Here they come!" Dragstrip cackled and sped off to meet them.

When Fracture saw the first of her old family coming over the bend, she lowered the weapon she had raised at Drag strip's warning. 'I can do this, I have to do this' Fracture thought to herself. She could make out the bots coming up on the front now. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Prowl.

Her spark sank a little as she lost some of her resolve. She wanted to drop the gun she had been given, she wanted to run to them and cry. But that wouldn't help, wouldn't help her, Hot Shot, or anybody, Autobot or Decepticon.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Breakdown asking "well femme?" from her right. He was watching her, she lifted up the gun again and held it up and pointed it toward the incoming convoy.

Watching through the scope, she could see Optimus, Brawn, and Bluestreak; Trailbreaker and her sire bringing up the rear. She lifted her head out from behind the gun "Sire" she whispered to herself.

"I knew it! You won't be able to fire on your own kind" Breakdown said unimpressed.

Fracture's face remained looking out to the oncoming Autobots, but now she gritted her teeth and bit out angrily "my kind? My kind! We are all one kind, don't you get it!" she yelled back as she pulled the trigger.

The blast landed in front of Sideswipe's front left tire. He swerved to the right. "Fracture!" he yelped as he transformed and rolled.

"Excellent Fracture" a voice said from behind her.

"Thank you Megatron" she answered, trying hard to keep her tone even.

"I wasn't sure you had it in you" he patted her shoulder as he walked back. "Stunticons get out here" he called to Dead End and Wildrider. "Form into Menasor and get rid of these pests".

Fracture took a step back and watched as they formed into the massive form of the Decepticon combiner.

"Brawn, Bluestreak help any humans escape. Hound, Trailbreaker get the energy back from the seekers" Optimus ordered to his team. "Prowl, radio for the aerial bots " he told the SIC.

"Prime!" Megatron called out "Better watch out with your losing streak or more of your warriors might decide to join me".

Fracture remained calm, but was bitter at Megatron's taunt.. She fired a few shots at the bots as they drove by to get into the factory.

Hound stopped half way and transformed into his robot mode. He stared at his creation. His voice crackled as he called out to her. "Fracture, enough of this. Please come home" he held his servo out to her.

They stood silent staring at each other for what seemed liked cycles. "I…. can't" she frowned and backed away a step. "Sire, you know I made my choice. I have to do this. Don't worry, I'm fine really" she gave a quick smile for only him to see.

Although it took a lot of her strength she opened her bond and touched out for Hound, he gave a burst back. She held her rifle up to him. "Now get out of here, don't make me do something I don't want to".

Hound looked broken, but he stepped to the side, transformed and sped away. Fracture turned and walked toward where Megatron and Optimus were grappling. She stood watching them, the others were holding their own against Menasor.

Fracture lefted her gun and quickly got a shot on Optimus's broad back, causing him to fall onto Megatron. Megatron pushed the red mech aside and threw him on the ground. He stepped on the Autobot leader's back as he made his way toward Fracture, scowling as he looked her in the optics. Then he swiftly brought his fist into her stomach area.

Fracture gasped and fell to her knee, now sporting a dent in her hood where the Tyrant's fist had hit. "I shall let you live this time, but remember this. Optimus Prime is mine" the Decepticon commander roared.

"Of course, Megatron" she weezed out.

"Good" he said before taking off into the sky. "We got what we came for, Decepticons retreat!" he yelled.

Menasor took off as well, leaving Prowl, and the twins behind. Fracture remained on her knees, fists in the dirt. She could hear pedes getting closer, she looked up in time to get dirt kicked on her. Stinking 'con" Sunstreaker murmured at her.

Sideswipe was at his brother's side. "I could take you back with us right now by force" he said with a scowl. "Make you come home and end this nonsense. Taking away your freedom of choice isn't the autobot thing to do. I hope you're happy" they both turned and sped off.

Thundercracker landed next to Fracture "hey, are you alright" he lifted the femme up when she didn't move and looked her over. "Hook can fix that no problem, don't worry" He took her and walked into Astrotrain.

-000000000-

"How is he Ratch?" Ironhide asked as Ratchet took a panel off of Optimus's back.

"He'll be fine, superficial damage" The CMO looked over to his mate. "Everyone appears to be more hurt at who shot him".

"Ratchet, I already explained she has her reason for what she did. I don't doubt her intentions at all" Optimus said from where he lay on the medical berth. "Fracture is a good youngling, with a pure spark. Like everyone on this team I trust her with my spark".

"But she shot ya! Prime, she shot ya" Ironhide seemed unphazed by his leader's forgiveness.

"How's Hot Shot dealing with it?" Ratchet interrupted.

Optimus dimmed his optics and heaved air heavily through his vents "the same way Rodimus would deal with it".

"Is that better or worse than the way Magnus would deal with it?" Ironhide chuckled.

"Quiet 'Hide!" a wrench flew by his helm.

"Alright, I'm leavin', I'm leavin'" Ironhide put his servos up in the air in surrender, before turning and walking out.

\--000000000--

"Leave me alone"

Rodimus stood outside his youngling's quarters. "Hot Shot, come on it's been half a decacycle, if you don't open up I'm going to override the commands".

"I don't care" the youngling replied. 

"Fine! Neither do I" the red flamed mech said before stomping off.

He walked into the command center. "He's such a sparkling!" Rodimus said as he threw his servos into the air. He focused his attention to the monitors. "He's a lot like Magnus" he said softly.

Hot Spot couldn't help but grin. "If you say so" he said as examined another monitor.

~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~

"Optimus is this really ok?"

"Is what ok Magnus?"

"You know what, leaving Fracture with Megatron" Magnus said pointedly.

"What other choice do I have?" Optimus answered.

"Hot Shot's not taking it well. He feels like it's his fault". Optimus didn't say anything. "Everyone is afraid that the Decepticons are going to hurt her" Magnus continued.

Optimus sighed "Fracture made this decision on her own, we have to believe that we have taught her the beliefs and values of the Autobots well enough that she can make the right choices when the time comes".

 

\---0000000000000---

 

"How do you feel?" Thundercracker asked Fracture with concern evident in his voice as he worked on banging out the dent in the femme's chest plate.

"I'm fine it's just a dent" she answered.

"I'm impressed, a hit like that would have done more than just dent old Screamer" Skywarp said with a grin. "So how do you like his old quarters?"

"They are suitable to meeting my needs" she responded quickly.

His previous grin returned to his faceplace. "I can't believe you shot Optimus".

"Warp!" Thundercracker exclaimed seeing Fracture's face fall. "Let's not talk about that."

"Fine. Fracture tell me something, why do the Autobot's always attack us? They already control Cybertron".

Fracture seemed to think it over for a few kliks before she answered "They feel your methods of killing and destroying are not in good taste."

"We do what we must to survive!" He said loudly as he rose to his feet.

Thundercracker stood up and put a hand against his mate's canopy "enough Warp"

"So what is it like? Being one of them?" The black seeker asked.

Fracture tried to explain her life growing up and everything she felt as best she could. She hoped she could make them understand the way the Autobots perceived things.

 

\---000000000000---

Optimus's offices door slid open only to reveal a breeze. Optimus kept his face and optics focused straight in front of him. "Hello Mirage".

Mirage materialized in front of him.

"I was wondering when I would see you again" Optimus said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry Optimus".

"Well I don't have rules against being invisible" the Prime offered.

"That's not what I meant, what Fracture did, I never thought….. I mean my own creation to shoot you in the back!"

"Mirage don't apologize for that. Do you apologize for shooting at any of the Decepticons?"

Mirage looked horrified "no I don't , but this is different. This was…" he broke off not finishing his thought.

"How was it different? Don't make this any different" Optimus told him.

Mirage dimmed his optics. "I would never shoot her and I could never…. Optimus I'm so scared" Mirage's voice crackled "they're going to hurt her, she's my…"

Optimus interrupted "Mirage, she's fine. We have to trust her judgement".

"Megatron could offline her in the blink of an optic. His cannon has offlined some of the mechs in this very city!"

"Well he could offline her no matter what faction she decides to fight with" Optimus said thoughtfully. "To be honest with you Megatron holds no hostility towards Fracture."

"How could you know that?" Mirage asked clearly confused.

Optimus looked thoughful "Mirage, I am going to tell you something that I trust you not to tell anyone. I am only telling you this ease your mind as much as I can".

"I understand, you can trust me" Mirage answered.

"I know I can" Optimus smiled behind his mask. "Megatron is my bondmate".

Mirage took a step back, his mouth slightly a jar. "I thought you were bonded to Elita?"

Optimus chuckled "No my friend, that is just a rumor, we were very good friends. But, she is bonded to Chromia. Now let's keep this between us."

"Of course Optimus. Thank you." Mirage bowed and excused himself from Optimus's office.

-0000000000-

"Well done my Decepticons" Megatron addressed his crew. "Our new ally has proved herself, I have to say I am pleased".

A few decepticons patted her on the back, one nearly throwing her off balance.

"And I do believe it calls for a celebration" a smirk formed on the Decepticon leader's face.

Cheers erupted from the crowd gathered.

"Break out the high grade" Swindle called out over the cheers.

Rumble and Frenzy scampered out of the room, and returned with two large barrels of high grade energon, twice the size of their bodies.

"Now that's what I am talking about" Drag Strip said walking over and lifting the barrels on to the table. Breakdown helped him puncture a hole in the side and then fill up the cubes.

Ramjet tapped Fracture on the shoulder "that's the special brew, we don't have much of it on the ship. It's only for special occasions" he winked an optic at her.

Skywarp and Thundercracker simultaneously pulled her toward the barrels. "Don't be shy now" Skywarp grinned.

"Here" Thundercracker shoved a cube into her face "drink".

Skywarp took a drink of his cube finishing the whole thing in one shot. Fans whirring fast to process the quick intake. Thundercracker followed doing the same.

Fracture lifted her cube to her metal lips and took a chug. "Ugh! What's with this stuff?" she asked with a grimace.

"Don't tell me you never drank high grade!" Thundercracker exclaimed.

"Of course I've had high grade before, but this" she pointed at the offending cube "is the nastiest stuff I ever tasted".

"Well excuse us" Skywarp slurred. "We don't have that fancy schmancy stuff the Autobot's get from the humans".

Fracture stared at her cube. "No, but you could. The energon storage, the humans keep them for the Autobots there."

"Yeah we know, but we don't know which bases hold the real barrels" Thundercracker responded. "Plus as you know, not all the barrels are real energon. Attacking decoys for nothing just depletes our energy".

"I know which ones are real, I could show you" she smiled at the two seekers who stood with their mouths plates open.

"Really? You'll help us? Just imagine TC real, pure energon! I can taste it already" Skywarp said as he started to float away.

Thundercracker pulled him back down to the ground. "Aren't you worried we'll use this secret against the Autobots?" he asked the femme skeptically.

"Hey, listen. I said I'll get you the real energon. I didn't say I would tell you the secret to how I knew it was real" she answered smuggly.

"Feh" Skywarp pouted and crossed his arms.

"We are going to need help though, the bases are guarded, and just to let you know I am only taking you to one base" Fracture told them.

"Let's ask the coneheads to help us" Skywarp suggested.

"Yeah, using all the seekers will be the quickest way" Thundercracker agreed.

"Okay agreed, let's do this!" Fracture told them.

Buzzsaw recorded their whole conversation and brought it back to Soundwave. "Megatron, your orders?" Soundwave questioned.

"Nothing, let them do as they please, but have Laserbeak follow them."

Later that solar cycle…..

After drinking the best high grade he ever had in millions of megacycles, Megatron sat in the command center watching the footage of Fracture and the seekers attacking the human base to steal the Autobots energon. Only they didn't actually attack it. They chased the humans away with fireblasts, not hitting them.

The leader watched as the seekers walked into the building, Fracture pointed to a few barrels and barked out commands. The seekers scrambled, each picking up one of the targeted barrels. She thoroughly inspected each one for…. Something, he wasn't sure as to what. But, approving shook her head and nodded to each seeker after checking their barrel. One by one they flew home. Thundercracker grabbing both a barrel and Fracture before heading out last.

"Now that was some good slag" Skywarp grinned laying on the ground his legs over Thundercracker's cock pit.

"Mhm" Thundercracker replied in agreement.

"Why do the Autobots have access to this kind of energon?" Ramjet asked.

"S'not fair" Dirge whined.

"Shut up fragger" Thrust rubbed his helm and rolled off his wingmate. "ummph"

"Hey get your wing out of my face!" Shoving could be heard from the pile of coneheads in the darkened room.

After a few kliks Fracture onlined her optics. "No, it's not fair".

"Whaaat? Whaat are you talking about?" Skywarp slurred.

"That you guys always drink mud for energon." Fracture told him.

A vent of air "it's better than the nothing we had to drink back on Cybertron" Thundercracker responded.

"If you guys went back to Cybertron, Rodimus would pardon your charges and you'd get decent energon. As long as you work like everyone else" the femme stated.

"Who wants to work"

"I don't need his pardon"

"Can't trust those autobots for nothing"

Fracture sighed "whatever" she said as she rolled over and got up.

"Fracture?" Thundercracker questioned, his red optics the only light in the room besides the femme's silver ones.

"I'm going back to my quarters" she said before she stepped out and the door swooshed shut.

\---------  
A/N: Thanks for reading, only a few chapters left!


	26. Chapter 26

Thundercracker slapped Fracture on the back "nice going Fracture, I didn't think you'd be able to keep up, especially with Dragstrip".

"That was one hell of a race" Ramjet agreed.

"Too bad you didn't win, but at least you beat Wildrider, bet Swindle lost some money 'cause of that" Skywarp added with a grin.

"Come on Fracture, time for your sparring lesson" Thundercracker told her. 

Fracture looked back at the abandoned racetrack "right, let's go". 

\--00000000000--

Rodimus and Grimlock walked into Blitzwing's Bar.

"Hey Rodimus, hey Grimlock" a friendly voice called out to them.

"Hi Sandstorm" Rodimus walked over to the counter.

"What are you here for this time?" Blitzwing asked as he cleaned out a glass.

"I'm here on business" Rodimus responded.

"And you brought the Dino dodo?"

Rodimus gestured at Grimlock with his head. "My bodyguard for the day".

"Ah, Magnus on break?" the triple changer asked.

"Never" the Prime answered with a grin. "He's overseeing the extraction of Hot Shot's door to his quarters". At the look he got back from the other two bots he added "long story". He cleared his vocalizer "alright back to business. Have you guys heard anything about Shockwave's where abouts?"

Blitzwing leaned across the counter. "Prime, I can tell you this. He's not on Cybertron anymore".

"And from what we can tell, Megatron didn't know he left." Octane threw in joining them from the back room.

Rodimus couldn't hide his surprise at this. "So, he wasn't acting under Megatron's orders?"

"He seems to be acting on his own" Sandstorm appeared with two cubes of energon, passing one to Grimlock and handing one to Rodimus.

"So then, where did he go?" Rodimus asked as he tapped his metal digits on the counter top.

"Well think about it. Let's use what we know" Blitzwing told him.

Rodimus took a sip of his energon. "Hmm, we searched the galaxy over for any trace of him. He's acting on his own… no longer answering to Megatron."

"Answering to himself perhaps, undermining Megatron's authority" Blitzwing hinted to the flamed mech..

"I know the feeling" Octane said and sat on the stool next to Rodimus. "I thought I could do better than Megatron. Do a better job. I even had Trypticon with me."

"He's on Earth, isn't he?" Rodimus asked. The three triple changers remained silent. "Slag" Rodimus finished his cube and got up from his stool. He pulled out money cubes from his subspace and placed them on the counter. "Come on Grimlock, we're leaving" he said to the dinobot. "And thanks for your help guys" he said before running out.

Octane started counting the money cubes "anytime Rodimus, anytime".

 

\--000000000--

 

"What did you want, want?"

"I want us to work together to bring down Megatron"

"No deal, we will bring down Megatron on our own. We don't need help from a weakling like you!"

"Very well, though I warn you no to get in my way".

"Shockwave why, why?"

"Megatron is a fool! He has the strongest of our race at his beckon and yet he cannot bring down a pathetic group of Autobots" Shockwave made a fist with his servo "because of that Cybertron now belongs to the Autobots".

"And you believe you could do better?"

"I know I could" Shockwave responded.

"We will aide you if there is energon in it for us".

"Of course, I plan to drain this disgusting planet of it's energy for our consumption".

"Very well" Kickback pressed a button on his commlink. The commlink sent out a string of blips and beeps. "This is our frequency".

"Understood" Shockwave matched his frequency to the insecticon's.

Shockwave watched as the three insecticons took off. After they were out of view he walked a few feet to where a large rock lay hidden by some brush. He moved the boulder and opened the hatch that was now revealed and climbed down.

-000000000000-

"Megatron the insecticons are attacking a large plant on the coast" Soundwave's monotone voice echoed though the Decepticon commander's dark chambers.

Megatron onlined his optics "send me the coordinates".

 

-000000000-

 

"Optimus"

Optimus onlined his optics. "Optimus" Blaster called again.

"Hmm, yes? Yes what is it?" The Earth commander's voice answered with some static.

"Cosmos just reported insecticons attacking the largest plant in California".

"Have Teletran 2 bring it up on the monitor" Optimus commanded as he got himself up and off the berth to make his way to the command center. 

"Teletran 2 alert the aerial bots first" he said as he got there.

"Alerting Silverbolt, Slingshot, Skydive, Fireflight and Air Raid" the computer replied back.

"Who else should we bring?" Jazz asked from Optimus's side.

"We should bring everyone we can without jeopardizing the security of the city" The Prime told him.

"Teletran alert Inferno, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hound, Mirage, Powerglide, Warpath and Brawn" Prowl stepped in and told the computer.

-0000000000-

Starscream stirred on the ground, realizing his frame was now cold and alone. "Sky?" he onlined his optics and looked around propping up on his elbows. He found the large jet standing a few feet away staring up into the dark night sky.

"What is it?" Starscream asked as he got up to make his way over to the other.

"The aerial bots just flew by" Skyfire told him.

"Not our problem"

"Hmm, I just have this sinking feeling in my spark" he replied.

They both continued to stare at the sky.

-000000000000-

"Holy smokes!" Skydive exclaimed.

"Woah, where did all these clones come from?" Slingshot asked as they circled high above the plant, now able to see the hundreds of clones that swarmed it.

"I wouldn't want to wager a guess. Let's just stop them" Silverbolt answered as he started his descent. "Alright guys let's attack them separately and cover more ground, if we need to we'll merge" The aerial commader said to his wing mates.

"Yeah, let's squash those filthy bugs!" Slingshot shouted as he flew in first.

"Well the dye has been cast, let's go". The aerial bots began their assault on the insecticons, they scattered but even still every last inch of the factory was covered. "Optimus, this is Silverbolt".

"Optimus here, how does it look?"

"We might need back up from Cybertron, there are more insecticons here then I have seen."

"Do what you can for now, human safety is our priority. We'll be at your location in less than an Earth hour."

\--0000000000-

Rodimus had just reach the command center, he was going to call a meeting to let everyone know what he had just learned regarding Shockwave when Rodimus received Optimus's urgent message "Rodimus we need back up down here, send Sky Lynx and Omega with some of your team".

The comm crackled back after a few kliks. "I'll send Sky Lynx, but Omega Supreme is out on an EDC mission".

"Who else can you send?"

"How many forces are we talking?" Rodimus asked.

"Whoever you can spare. Although, this may be a trap so do not risk the security of Cybertron" Optimus warned the younger Prime.

"Right, will do. Rodimus out" he ended the communication with Optimus before turning to his mate. "Magnus, wake Hot Shot, bring him to the command center".

"Are you sure? You are going to send him aren't you?" Magnus asked.

Rodimus shrugged "I think it's time we send him out. Go with him".

"I want to take Snarl and Swoop" Magnus told him.

Rodimus nodded "Right, take a Gestalt team with you too".

"I'll bring the Protectobots with me, we might need them for help with any humans who were caught up in the battle. It didn't sound good."

He turned to leave. Rodimus grabbed Magnus's large arm and pressed their lips together. "Good luck, bring my creation back safely."

"I will, you know I would protect him with all my spark" Magnus answered staring at the red mech straight in the optics.

"You be careful too" Rodimus told the other as he pulled away. Rodimus then walked over to the large monitor as Ultra Magnus walked out the door. "Computer show me images from Earth's skyspy".

Images appeared real time on the monitor, the aerial bots flying above the insecticons, Optimus and his team pulling up at that moment. Powerglide flew past as everyone else transformed and ran toward the scene in front of them. On the other side of the factory Motor Master rammed though the barbed fencing. The rest of the Decepticons following behind him.

"Destroy those pathetic insecticons, we must not let them get them mits on the energy from that factory. It is a great source of energy." Megatron commanded.

"Megatron, the Autobots are here too!" Ramjet called out from above.

"Destroy anyone who stands in our way" The silver warlord told them.

\----00000000000000000----

"Optimus, where do you think the insecticon's got the technology to clone themselves to this capacity?" Prowl asked an he came to stand beside his leader.

"They couldn't have done it with anything made from Earth" Jazz noted out loud to the other two.

Optimus's optics widened "no" he said mostly to himself.

"Optimus?"

"Could it be that Shockwave is working with the insecticons?" Optimus asked his 2nd and 3rd in command.

"Seems like the logical answer to all this" Prowl replied. "But, why?"

"Let's go inside and see if we can find anything out, maybe Shockwave is already in the factory."

"Don't worry, Prowler we'll find out what he's up to" Jazz assured his mate as the two bots made their way inside with Optimus.

\---------------------

"That's three for me!" Sideswipe grinned to his brother.

"Fragger, I did most the damage to that last one" the gold Lambo growled.

"Yeah, but I got the last shot in, so that's my kill"

"Five ,six" Bluestreak counted from behind the two brothers.

"Look, now Blue is winning because you were distracting me" Sideswipe said as he pushed his twin.

"What? Me? You are the distraction here"

"Four!"

"No! That one was mine!" Sunstreaker shouted back.

\-----------------------

Fracture and her team walked through the trail of broken insecticon frames littering the ground. Her rifle aimed at the sky as she effectively helped shoot the robotic bug out of the sky. "They're endless!" she exclaimed.

"Just keep shooting" Astrotrain told her as the seekers flew by overhead in all directions.

\--00000000000-

As dawn broke over the sky Starscream onlined his optics. Skyfire's arm around him. Starscream turned to see his bonded staring out into space again.

"Skyfire, you're brooding" he stated.

"What?….oh Starscream, I didn't notice you were awake".

"No, you didn't. What is it? Still thinking about the aerialbots?" Starscream asked as he rose to his pedes.

"Hnn, I think we should just take a peek, make sure they are alright. I feel like we should".

"We don't have time for that. We have a shipment to deliver to the Oa nebula" Starscream said as he tapped his pede impatiently.

Skyfire shuttered his optics and vented air "I guess you're right".

-00000000000000000-

Magnus and his team arrived at the factory.

"I shall dispose of these disgusting drones" Sky Lynx said as he smacked a few with his tail.

"Hot Shot take the Dinobots and go help keep cover for the protectobots." Magnus told him.

"Right, Snarl, Swoop let's go!" the youngling said before charging off in to the battle.

\---------------

Optimus and the Autobots were making their way to the factory. Optimus transformed and just plowed through all the insecticons, when the frames of the Decepticons came into view. "Megatron!" he yelled as he transformed and lept toward his rival.

"Prime!" Megatron aimed his arm cannon at the red and blue mech.

"Megatron listen, we believe Shockwave has something to do with this".

"I don't care what you believe" Megatron said as he took a swing at Optimus.

"Megatron, will you just trust me?"

"Ha! Trust you? Why should I trust you?" The tyrant asked.

"Because your life is at stake, if you didn't order Shockwave to do this. It is apparent he is up to something that can harm even you!"

"Shockwave would never betray me, unlike some"

"I have never betrayed you, I was the one betrayed" Optimus answered as he landed a punch on the other mech. Megatron fell to the ground, Optimus jumped on him. "Now I know you aren't stupid Megatron, you the insecticons could not have done this alone" Optimus continued to try and reason with his bonded while they remained tussling with each other.

\----------------

Skyfire and Starscream reached the site of the factory.

"By Primus! Would you look at that!" Skyfire exclaimed seeing the insecticons clones.

"Hmm…. Interesting maybe should lend them some support".

"If you insist" Skyfire nudged the smaller jet.

"Not because I care! I just want to study one of those clones. I would like to know how they were able to make so many".

"Why does that interest you?" Skyfire asked.

"I would like to reproduce the science and make a clone army of myself" Starscream said with a smile that said he was quite pleased with himself.

"Starscream" Skyfire said with a sigh before his bonded flew down into the battle below them. Skyfire followed behind, armored helmet covering his face and locking his cannons into battle position. He release his missles into a bundle of clones.

"Woah!" Skywarp reeled back at the sudden blast from the sky.

"Hey, hey you guys, look it's Skyfire!" Slingshot shouted to his teammates.

"Starscream!" Thundercracker shouted. "And he brought Skyfire".

"Starscream is helping us?" Powerglide asked as he hovered close to the others.

"Only if it benefits him" Thrust answered as he flew by.

"Har har" Starscream's responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Screamer!" Skywarp hugged his old wingmate. "It' s good to have you back".

"Hmmph!" Starscream tried to wiggle out the black jet's grip.

"Oh come on, you know you missed us" Skywarp grinned goofily.

"Like I would miss you morons" Starscream retorted.

"Aww, well we love you too Screamer"

\------------------

"We've been at war for how long now Optimus? And now you ask me to trust you!" Megatron growled as he tried to throw his opponent down.

"And who brought it this far?" Optimus bit out back.

"I didn't see you throwing down any of your arms" The two of them continued to tussle.

"I am not going to let you do as you please if it hurts innocents" Prime defended himself.

"So you would destroy me?"

"If it had to come to that, but you were making me go that far, It didn't have to and doesn't have to, this stops now" Optimus's punch connected with Megatron's face plate causing the silver mech to fall backwards. "You trusted me when you were Galvatron, why not now?"

"Galvatron did not function properly!" Megatron defended.

Optimus released his hold on Megaton and relaxed his frame. Red optics gazed into blue ones. Megatron threw Optimus off of him and he lifted himself to his feet. "This discussion is over Prime" he said as he began to walk away.

"No it isn't, not by a long shot" Optimus turned and started to walk off in the opposite direction.

"Megatron, no!" a familiar voice shouted out before the sound of a laser blast. A laser blast that shot right through the femme's frame.

"No" Optimus stood shaking his head, but began running toward the smoking frame after the initial shock passed. Everyone stopped their attacks on the insecticons and began to make their way towards the scene of the offline body at the feet of the Decepticon leader.

"Fracture!" Hot Shot cried out. "You!" he growled his face suddenly turned to a look of fury on the culprit.

Shockwave revealed himself from his spot where he had remained hidden in attempts to assassinate the Decepticon leader. Hot Shot ran off after him.

"Hot Spot grab him" Magnus yelled out to the Fire truck at seeing what his youngling was about to do. Hot Spot went to grab Hot Shot as he ran by, but the young mech was too fast for him.

First Aid knelt at Fracture's side. "She might make it, but we need to get her to Ratchet right away".

"Fracture!" Mirage sobbed from behind First Aid, held back by one of Hound's arms. Trailbreaker with a hand on each of their shoulder's spoke up first "well then let us hurry and get her back".

"No, she is Decepticon now, we will fix her" Hook said looking over the frame as he walked up to it.

"She is my creation, she is coming with us!" Hound replied angrily at the constructicon.

Megatron walked up to Optimus and placed a servo on his shoulder. Both armies looked practically dumbfounded as a few bots gasped at the gesture. "Optimus, I hate to admit but your medic was the best there is on Cybertron, he is well known. Take her to your medic"

"You trust me with one of your Decepticons?" Optimus asked genuinely. Receiving no answer, Optimus gave a low "thank you" and watched as First Aid and Hook began temporary patch ups.

Hot Shot ran after Shockwave evading fire blast from the cycloptic mech as he kept in pursuit.

Swoop flew over head and shot at the Decepticon, one of his shots hitting him in the leg causing him to lose his step. Hot Shot caught up to him and pulled him to the ground. The young Autobot punched the other as hard as he could square in the optic causing it to crack and shatter.

Shockwave yelled out in pain "Stupid mechling, you'll pay for that" he said as he tried to overpower Hot Shot.

"Me? I'll pay? You tried to kill my Creator and now you tried to kill my best friend, what have I ever done to you?!" Hot Shot was seething, his fist impacted with every word. Hot Shot was so enraged he didn't notice Shockwave bringing his gun arm up behind him.

"Ahh!" Shockwave yelped as a blast, shot off his arm completely.

"Nuh uh uh Shocky" Astrotrain shook a finger at him. "Blitzwing told me to watch out for you".

Magnus jogged up behind them "Hot Shot!"

"Sire, let me finish him" Hot Shot said as he stuck his silver digits into the throat of the rogue decepticon underneath him. Energon dripped them as they dug deeper into the wiring. Shockwave's vocalizer crackled and he coughed up energon as he bucked and kicked to free himself. "I'll make it quick, a courtesy he didn't give Creator".

"Wait" Magnus said before his youngling could pull out the wiring connecting the decepticon's head to his body. "No, no you shouldn't have to do this. I'll do it".

Hot Shot didn't move for a few kliks before his features softened and he rose. "Yes, sir" he said solemnly as he backed away.

Ultra Magnus pointed his gun at the spark of downed mech and shot three rounds into it. All at once all of Shockwave's systems shut down. "It's done" Ultra Magnus muttered.

"I hope Fracture is okay" Hot Shot broke the silence.

"I'm sure she will be. What she did was very brave" Magnus replied.

"She saved Megatron's life" Hot Shot stated.

"Yes, yes she did."

"So where were we?" Optimus asked Megatron as they both walked over the broken and charred remains of the insecticons.

Megatron gave one a kick "what?"

"Are we going to fight now?" Optimus asked gingerly.

"Did you want to? I will be happy to oblige Prime" Megatron smirked and looked over to the group of bots huddled around Fracture as they tried to stabilize her. He sighed "there will be no war today".

"And what about for tomorrow?" Optimus asked, hope rising in his spark.

"No one can foretell what tomorrow may bring" Megatron answered. "After all I still have the problem of getting energon for my troops".

"Do you care for Fracture?" Optimus asked seemingly out of thin air.

Megatron stopped and followed his bonded's gaze back towards the others. "She reminds me of you, a self sacrificing idiot" Megatron muttered.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Optimus chuckled.

"Optimus" First Aid's voice came through the red mech's comm link.

"Yes?"

"Hook and I have stabilized Fracture and we are ready to move her to Autobot City. Sky Lynx claims he is the fastest and safest way for her to get there." 

"No, we should use Astrotain!" Hook could be heard in the background through the comm as First Aid was cut off.

Megatron and Optimus began to make their way back to the others a few feet from where they already stood.

"I would really be the better choice" Sky Lynx spat back.

"Not to offend anyone, but I may be the fastest one who can carry Fracture" Skyfire interrupted.

"What should we do Optimus?" First Aid asked.

"Use Skyfire" Optimus answered after a moment.

"We should go too Megatron" At Megatron's look Thundercracker continued. "Well she is a Decepticon . The Autobots may imprison her!" he said dramatically waving his servos into the air.

Megatron sighed "We go too Prime".

"What is that?" Optimus asked with some confusion evident in his tone.

"I am requesting clearance to Autobot City".

 

\---00000000000---

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea Optimus?" Prowl asked.

"The Decepticon's have not harmed Fracture and she trusts them. I will allow only a few of Megatron's soldiers to come with us." Optimus answered.

"Who will come with us?" Silverbolt asked as he landed near by, the other aerial bots were finishing off the last of the insecticons.

"Megatron will decide that, did you find Shrapnel, Bombshell or Kickback?" Optimus asked.

"No sign of them" Slingshot answered joining them.

Motor Master gritted his denta "those scheming bugs turned Shockwave against Megatron".

"No, Shockwave had a great mind, I doubt that Kickback and the others could sway him at all. Shockwave must have been planning betrayal for some time" Megatron corrected the others thinking. "Let us go then. Thundercracker, Skywarp, Constructicons with me. The rest of you back to the Nemesis." Megatron commanded of his troops as he followed Optimus.

Optimus turned to Prowl "let the humans know we will send out a team to help with the clean up here shortly".

"Of course" Prowl nodded and made his way to the emergency workers.

"First Aid, I told you to clamp that energon line!" Ratchet barked as he worked getting shrapnel out of the area of Fracture's spark chamber.

The constructicons worked on heating sheet metal to match Fracture's frame.

As Megatron and Optimus walked together to the medical bay, humans balked and ran out of the way fearing the Decepticon leader even though it was announced he was their guest.

\-------

"It's true" Cliffjumper whispered to Bumblebee. "Megatron is in the city".

"Hmm?" Bumblebee remained with his attention fixated on the television view screen "oh ok, I'll check it later".

Cliffjumper put his fists on his waist and tapped his pede "you aren't even listening are you?"

"What? Yeah just let me watch the rest of this show" the yellow bug waved his servo in dismissal.

\-----

Approaching the med bay Optimus could see Hound standing outside the door holding Mirage in his arms. When they walked through the doors Starscream and Skyfire were typing at the large computer.

Megatron growled "Starscream, what are you doing here?" Starscream looked up and if looks could kill Megatron would have lost his spark at that moment.

Optimus put his servo up "Skyfire, what's the situation?"

"She's stabilized, we are checking her energon levels now" Skyfire's gentle voice answered.

"Thank you for your help" Optimus responded.

Ratchet looked up and lifted an optic ridge at the pair as they approached him. "You know, if you walk around like that others may pick up on the bond."

"Is it really that obvious?" Optimus questioned. "Well let them know it doesn't matter anymore. I think we are all ready for some changes. How is Fracture doing?"

"She's a very strong femme, she is holding up well".

"So what now Prime?" Megatron asked, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing there.

"Hmm, come to my office… let's talk" Optimus said with a smirk under his facemask.

"Megatron let out a small cackle "yes, let us.... talk".

Long Haul groaned after they walked out "I didn't need to hear that exchange".

A groan from below him got Ratchet's attention back to his patient "Fracture?"

"Where….. Where am I?" Fracture asked as she to attempted to get up.

"Easy now" Ratchet soothed pushing her back onto the berth.

"Ratchet? But…" She blinked her optics into focus.

"Yes, you are back at the Autobot base" Hook answered from across the room.

"Hook?!" Fracture seemed shocked and her vocalizer crackled. She looked around with still fuzzy optics, she could see the constructicons working with Grapple. Sparks flew as they melded metal together. She turned back to Ratchet. "I know. I'm dreaming right?"

A clang sounded as metal hit metal. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Fracture asked the medic as she rubbed her arm where a wrench has just made contact.

"Well did it hurt?" The earth CMO asked.

"Frag, yes" Fracture answered her spark still exposed.

"Language" Ratchet said sternly. "But, it wouldn't hurt if you were dreaming" He smirked and turned toward the doors waving to someone outside.

"Fracture" Fracture turned to see Mirage and Hound walking toward her. She mentally braced herself as her creator walked up to where she lay.

Mirage reached over her and hugged her tightly to his own body. "Oh Fracture" he whispered.

Fracture shuttered her optics "I'm sorry" she said voice crackling.

"I'm just glad you are alright" he said as he clutched her frame.

Fracture looked around as everyone stood staring at the exchange, Hound looking at them with a grin. Her faceplates heated up. "Uhh, Creator …. Air" she pulled away after a while.

Hound chuckled and lightly stroked the femme's helm. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, really. Just a little exposed" she said pointing to her chest.

"Hound laughed "Nothing I haven't seen before, in fact I know the sparks that made that one" he pointed to her spark "very well" he finished with a smile. "We are very proud of that spark and the little femme it belongs to" Hound told her.

"Even if I tried to saved Megatron?"

"You did save him and though no one would have ever thought so at the time. You did the right thing" Mirage answered.

"Where is Megatron?" Fracture asked. As soon as she did she noticed that Ratchet looked like a deer in headlights. "Ratchet?"

"Uh, I believe he went to discuss certain matters with Optimus in his office" Mixmaster snorted at Ratchet's answer.

"What?" she asked not understanding what was so funny as the other constructicons exploded into laughter.

"Nothing" Ratchet said as he walked into his office followed by the Grapple and the others.

Just then doors of the medbay swished open. Mirage turned his attention toward the new comer, Hound didn't notice as he was still smiling with Fracture. "I think we'll go get some energon, come Hound" Mirage nudged the green scout.

"Hm? But 'Raj" Hound was cut off when he his arm being pulled. "Oh" he chuckled when he saw the blue mech standing by the doors with his head down. "Energon does sound good. We'll be back later sparkette." Hound waved as they walked out of Fracture's view.

Both Hound and Mirage gave Hot Shot a smile as they walked by and Hound patted him on the shoulder. After the doors swished closed behind him Hot Shot walked over to the berth where Fracture lay.

"Hey" Fracture greeted her friend.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Hot Shot asked as he took the femme's small servo in his own. Fracture's faceplate heated up. "You are crazy, you could have been offlined" Hot Shot's vocalizer crackled. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you. I love you too much" he turned his face away not looking at her. Their servos still intwined.

Fracture grinned at him before pulling the unsuspecting mech toward her catching his lips on her in a pressing kiss. Hot Shot's optics widened in surprise before he relaxed and began to return the gesture.

Hook and Ratchet walked out of the office and in unison shouted "What's going on here?!"

Fracture and Hot Shot pulled apart.

"Can't you wait til she's healed at least! Turbo revving young punk" Ratchet picked up his wrench and Hot Shot made a dash for the doors.

 

\-------------  
A/N: Next chapter is the last, thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

Epilogue…..

Twelve vorns have passed since Megatron and the two Primes had brought peace between the two factions of their race. 

Fracture's internal alarm alerted it was time to wake up. She onlined her optics to see Hot Shot still in recharge. 

"Hot Shot, wake up. Council meeting today" she swung her legs off the edge of the berth. She looked back and noticed her bondmate didn't move yet. "Hot Shot?" 

Hot Shot groaned and rolled over. 

Fracture frowned "what's wrong?" she asked.

Hot Shot onlined his optics and rolled back over to face Fracture. "I don't know, my processor feels heavy, heh, does that even make sense?" 

Fracture stroked his cheek plate gently with two digits and then gave him a kiss on the top of his helm "hmm, you do feel a little warm." Fracture walked over to a datapad on the table, looking it over "I guess you can skip today. Looks like a vote for a new planet into the galactic council to be under our protection". 

She grabbed a cloak off a chair and fixed it into place around her shoulders. The purple cloak was a good match to the decepticon symbol still worn on Fracture's chest plates. "I have to get going" she continued "and you better call First Aid, don't let me find out you didn't". The pink femme stopped at the doorway and called back in "bye, I love you!" and with a wave she was gone. 

Fracture ran out of the Prime Palace where she with resided with Hot Shot and his progenitors, ran past Zeta's old palace where Optimus now lived and ran right into the Iacon High Council Tower. The tower was shadowed by the high council pavilions behind it. 

\---000000000000---

A buzz at the door alerted Hot Shot First Aid arrived. "Come in" Hot Shot responded through the comm connected to the door comm.

First Aid walked in "hey Hot Shot. Actually sick or just avoiding the meeting?" he asked.

"Ugh, both Aid" the blue mech answered.

The medic plugged a line into a port on Hot Shot's neck. "Oh, interesting" First Aid scrolled through the information.

"Interesting in a good way or I'm going to die way?" Hot Shot asked looking up at the medic.

First Aid chuckled and patted Hot Shot's arm. "Don't worry, open up, I want to get a look at your spark". The sound of clicking and the medic's face was reflecting blue light.

\----00000000000---

Fracture walked quickly through the security checks and made her way to the long table on the stage of the Council Tower. Rodimus was at the podium, Magnus to his right sitting next to two empty seats. To Rodimus's left was Optimus, Megatron and their creation Guiltaur. 

Directly below the stage made up everyone who was most important to the functioning of Cybertron. It was all the Autobots and Decepticons Fracture grew up with. Together they had formed this new Cybertron, made the laws and helped the planet prosper as new mechs were created and old ones returned home. 

Fracture took her seat and immediately recieved a comm from Ultra Magnus :Where is Hot Shot?:

:Hot Shot is not well. He assured me First Aid will attend to him: 

Fracture assumed the conversation ended there as Magnus turned to Rodimus and stated "Rodimus, you can't say that".

Rodimus with a vented sigh said "fine" and turned back to the microphone "as I was saying we will be voting on whether the glorious planet of ...."

Fracture tuned out the rest of whatever he said and took a sip of the energon the attendant just poured for her. She took another sip when her comm link buzzed again, this time from Hot Shot.  
:I'm carrying!: 

Fracture spit out her energon and started coughing. Everyone was now looking at her. Rodimus raised an optic ridge, but kept speaking. Megatron was leaning as far back as he could in his seat looking at her from behind Optimus's build with a smirk on his face. Ultra Magnus said nothing, but handed her a rag. She nodded at him and began wiping the table surface.

:That's great! I can't talk now, but I love you! Even if your timing of telling me is awful, I just spit energon across the table: She could feel his amusement through their bond.

Her commlink buzzed again, from Hound :what's wrong?: Fracture smiled at him, where she could see him in the platform below her. :Hot Shot's sparked!: 

Fracture would always look back at that moment as 'probably a bad idea'. 

Hound jumped up and shouted for the whole planet to hear him "I'm going to be a grandsire!" At his outburst Magnus and Megatron both jumped up guns and cannon pointed at Hound, causing all security mechs and femmes to point their weapons at Hound. Hound pulled Mirage up, seemingly oblivious to danger he was in. Mirage put his out in front of him in a placating manner to get him to sit back down. Hound began telling everyone behind him how he thought he was graying a little everyday and was afraid he would never have any grandsparklings.

Rodimus was just standing with his mouthplate almost the ground. "Wait, what?!" he asked into the mic and looked over to Fracture who nodded at him.

Optimus stood up and patted Rodimus on the back and then took a step back so Magnus could hug the flamed Prime.

Sideswipe pulled his mic close "ahem, I would like to announce a party to celebrate this momentous occassion at the Prime Palace ballroom, tonight! Hosted by myself and Bluestreak".

Bluestreak froze "wait, why me? Why not Blaster?" 

Before Sideswipe could answer he was smacked from behind. "What about me?" Sunstreaker asked angrily. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't think Prime wanted the party for his creation to be dull and boring" the red twin answered with a smug look. That smug look was wiped right off his face when his brother shoved him. They began throwing punches and the security bots made their way down into the platform.

Bluestreak just groaned and placed his faceplate in his servos.

No one even noticed the twins as everyone around was cheering and someone even shot confetti out of their cannon. 

Rodimus raised his fist into the air and shouted into the microphone "til all are one!" the cheered that followed was thunderous and shook all of Iacon. 

 

-The End

\------------------  
A/N: Guiltaur is the crazy lovechild of Optimus and Megs that quints made (TFwiki it). But, I'd like to pretend he's a welladjusted bot made out of love. 

I really hope you enjoyed reading this, I enjoyed writing it! I like this AU and hope to write more for it. I had originally planned to write more for Fracture and her time with the Decepticons. I also wanted to write more cute sparkling adventures. I'm thinking of maybe adding extras to this or starting a new fic that continues this one, with flashbacks here and there. Anyone interested in reading it? I would like prompts too, if anyone wants to give some.

Also, plot twist? Hot Shot was the bottom in that relationship the whole time.


End file.
